


Book 2: Whispers of the Dead

by Ayanna (AnnieO)



Series: Thicker Than Blood [3]
Category: Thundercats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieO/pseuds/Ayanna





	1. Chapter 1

The figure stood upon the balcony watching the interaction of the family within the courtyard. The hate boiled within him at the sight below, and the sound of malice filled him with loathing.]"Enjoy it while you can my Lord," the figure’s voice snarled, "You just never know when something may happen." The quiet evening was shattered by the sounds of laughter.

* * * * * *

He watched as the planet slowly rotated below the large windows, his mind instantly calling out the names of the continents as they passed beneath his feet. He was home. For the first time in two seasons, he laid his eyes upon his world. This was the moment he had dreamed of since he was assigned to the diplomatic core after his term at the Academy was over. While he was still young, only 19 seasons, his abilities had surpassed all expectations that his mentors had for him. He had completed his studies a year ahead of schedule, taking up architecture as his main course but finding that his diplomatic skills were more in need after graduation. And now he was home, and he planed to stay there for a while.

"Look’s like we’ll make it back in time for the spring festival." The captain said as he came up beside the tiger. "We should make planet fall in about three hours."

"I was hoping you would say that." Tygra smiled to himself, "I have a very dear friend competing in the trials and I want to be there to meet her at the finish line." He reached up and his fingers twined around a golden chain about his neck. "It’s been too long."

* * * * * * *

"Cheetara!"

The cheetah turned at the sound of her name and smiled as she saw the source of that shout. "Good day to you Lion-O," She bowed slightly to the cub, "Are you enjoying the festival?"

The young Prince nodded, his golden eyes lit up with the excitement of the day, "Yeah, I got to see someone eat fire, and got to watch the acrobats." He stumbled over the unfamiliar word. "Then I got to go see…"

"Lion-O," Lady Nydia came up behind her wayward cub. "Did I not tell you to remain with within sight?" She responded to the cheetah’s bow with a nod of her head and a gentle smile. "Please except my apologies Cheetara."

"None are needed my Lady," She smiled, "Just think of this as revenge for some of the pranks I pulled as a cub."

"I see you found him my dear," Claudius said as he came over to the two ladies, "And a good day to you Young Cheetara." He smiled fatherly at the cheetah. "I trust you are ready for the trials?"

She returned the smile, "If I’m not I will never hear the end of it. " She frowned slightly as she felt a small tingle suddenly appear at the back of her mind and shrugged to herself when it disappeared just as quickly. "Tyben has been working me to death to get me ready." The feeling returned only stronger this time, her amber eyes locked onto Claudius’s face and suddenly she saw it.

 _A shadowy figure. The sounds of screams. A dagger covered in blood. The cry of a cub for its mother. A body, dead_ _on the floor. A familiar voice’s outcry of despair. The sound of laughter. The symbol of Thundera cracked in half and dripping with blood……_

"Cheetara?" She blinked and turned her confused eyes to the voice. "Are you alright?" The worry for her evident on her Lord’s face.

"Yes…" she cleared her parched throat, "yes, I’m fine." She was surprised at the shaking to her voice.

Nydia regarded the young cheetah’s pale face, "Are you certain? You’ve lost the color in your cheeks?"

"Yes. My Lady, just nervous about the trials." She shuddered slightly as the vision still clung to her mind. "I best go find Tyben and Seyan, I promised to see them before the trial began." She bowed in parting and went in search of her foster family. She wandered through the crowds and decided to save time by taking the alleyway to the other side of the compound.

"Well hello Runt." A voice sneered as a tall cheetah stepped in front of her, blocking her path

She glared at the face that the voice belonged to, "I do happen to have a name, Cain Clan Che’Dar." She hissed.

"Outcasts have no names to the Clan nobles." He growled back, his eyes wandering over her body.

"And it seems the Clan nobles have no manners." Her amber eyes flashed in anger at the older cheetah’s attentions, and she couldn't help feeling slightly soiled because of them. "Now let me pass." She moved to go around him and felt his hand grab hold of her elbow.

"I don’t remember saying you could leave Outcast." He took his free hand and ran it roughly through her blond-spotted mane. "Who would have thought an outcast could grow into this." His eyes lustfully wandered her body again.

Her eyes grew wide and a slight glint of fear appeared within them, replaced quickly by anger. "You dare," She growled out as she pulled her head away from his wandering hand. "You will release me."

Cain just laughed, "You forget Outcast. You are nothing to me. I can do as I wish to you." He pulled her closer, his sinuses drinking in the smell of her. "And I do intend to enjoy myself."

She felt her anger flare at his words and kicked out with all her strength, "I said you will release me." She had the satisfaction of hearing his cry of pain as her foot connected in a very delicate spot.

"Is there a problem here?" Tyben asked as he came round the corner his eyes quickly taking in the situation. A growl escaping his throat as his eyes locked onto Cain’s pain filled face and he noted Cheetara’s disarray.

Cheetara, knowing what the expression on her foster father’s face meant, quickly grabbed his arm and lead him from the ally. "I’m fine Tyben." She reassured the tiger. "Just a little shaken up."

"You’re certain?" She nodded. He regarded her a moment longer before allowing himself to relax. "We found an old friend of yours." He led her towards one of the eating stands.

"Oh? Who?" She heard someone shouting her name. "Panthro!" She dashed over to her friend, wrapping him in an embrace.

The panther smiled at the enthusiastic welcome his young friend gave him. "Well Swifty, you’ve grown up." He commented as she released him from her welcoming hug and he was able to get a good look at her. She had hit a growth spurt since his last visit home and now stood almost to his shoulder. Her body had gained the curves and looks of a mature young women and her active lifestyle had left her well-muscled. Her light amber eyes still held the spark that was her sense of humor and her blond-spotted mane and skintone had taken the darker hew of an adult cheetah. Her smile, however, remained as full of mischief and as beautiful as ever. "Tyben must have to beat off the suitors with a stick." He joked. "Where’s your Partner in Crime?" he asked while glancing around for the familiar face of the tiger.

"He should be landing by now." She answered, "He promised me in his last communication that he would meet me at the finish line."

"Speaking of which," Seyan spoke up, "You had better get over there. The race is due to start soon."

"You going to watch?" the cheetah asked the panther

"Wouldn’t miss it." He yelled back as she smiled and dashed out into the crowed.

* * * * * * *

The tiger drank in the familiar scents of his home as he wandered through themain fairway of the festival grounds. The sweet smell of the blooming manta bushes mixed with the smells of the baked goods gave him a warm feeling within himself. He slowly made his way down the crowded aisle towards the area where the race would be held. He stopped as a sparkling in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He wandered over to the booth and carefully picked up a set of sliver bracelets.

"You have excellent taste." The vender, a white tiger, said as he walked over to Tygra. "Those are made from the finest silver."

"How much?" He asked as he turned the bracelets over in his hand, admiring the craftsmanship.

The vendor regarded him for a moment, "For you,10 credits."

Tygra glanced up in shock, "They’re worth twice that just for the design on them."

"Nonsense, they are the work of an apprentice." The white tiger smiled, "besides from the look in your eyes, these are for someone special."

Tygra blushed slightly, "I insist to at least 20 credits." He tried to haggle the price up.

"I will accept no more the 10 credits." With a sigh Tygra accepted the offer. "Now perhaps a nice box for them." He turned as a young white tiger came out from the back of the vending stall. "Bengali, go and find a proper box for these." He handed the cub the bracelets and turned back to Tygra. "Nothing is too good for a noble of Lord Claudius. Ah, excellent Bengali." He praised the cub when he returned from his errand. "Here you are," He handed a brightly colored box to Tygra. "I hope your friend enjoys them."

* * * * * *

"I must insist that she be removed from the trials." Tenash began again, "No Outcast has a right to run against the Nobles of the clans or be allowed to claim the honor of a Thundercat." He glared at Cheetara.

"Lord Claudius has granted her permission to run in the race Elder." Jaga answered, "If you are so offended by this then you may remove your clan’s entry. Otherwise the matter is closed."

The elder growled, "I will speak to Lord Claudius about this."

"Do as you see fit, but the race will start on time, with Cheetara Clan Duma running in it." Jaga motioned the young cheetah to follow him. "Do not worry about him or the other elders. They have little say in who runs in the trials." He walked her to the starting point. "We have faith in you young Cheetara. No matter what happens here, you are already assured a place with us." He gave the young cheetah a slight bow and left the track.

She took a moment to glance around at the faces massing near the track. She quickly caught site of her foster parents and Panthro, but Tygra’s face was still yet to be seen. She shrugged and began her stretching exercises, measuring up her competition as she did so. There were 15 others running in the trial, most of them nobles from the clans, but a few commoners were also present. She worried little about the larger males that were running; they wouldn’t last past the mile and a half marker. It was the smaller females, like herself, that would be the greatest danger. She knew her own stamina exactly, how far she could push herself, and even how far beyond that she was capable of going. This race was three miles, one mile over her limit. She would truly have to push herself to keep her speed up after that two-mile marker. She glanced around again, and decided that she really only needed to worry about two of the other racers. Both were young and built small like she was, but she had faith in her abilities.

"Racers, to the starting line." Jaga’s voice poured over the load speakers.

Cheetara took one last quick glance into the crowd but still failed to spot the tiger anywhere.

"Just watch yourself Runt." Cain growled as he got into his position. She ignored the older cheetah and moved into the starting line.

"Racers, take your mark."

She could hear the othersaround her, the shuffling of their feet in the dirt, the sound of their heavy breathing as they began to feed their large lungs, the rumble of the crowd as they prepared for the start. Her eyes locked onto the track in front of her. She pushed all other thoughts from her mind. It was only her and the track. Nothing else mattered but running. The air became still, all sound stopped, for one moment nothing moved:

BANG!!!

She broke away, quickly settling into the pace that would carry her over the three miles, being careful not to tap into her reserves yet. Half mile mark, her enlarged lungs pulled in great gasps of air, her heart doubled it’s beats-per-minute. Her body released extra cells to carry more hemoglobin through her body to oxygen-starved tissues. She moved up in the field. One-mile mark. As she figured, most of the larger male were falling back, their energies depleted. She allowed herself a small smile. Two miles to go and she hadn’t even tapped her full speed yet. One and a half mile mark: She picked up her pace, moving quickly up in the pack. She rechecked her pace and settled into third place. Two-mile mark: Most of the pack had fallen back. It was only her and two others now. Her body released its excess glucose stores as she tappedinto her full speed. Her lungs and heart increased their efforts to support her muscles. Two and a half miles: Her muscles burned, her lungs gasped for air, her heart pulsed so fast it was painful, yet she pushed herself farther. Quarter of a mile left: She reached down and found one last burst and forced her tired legs to carry her to the head of the pack. She was running alone now, the others a length behind her. She glanced ahead through sweat filled eyes. Two more lengths. She listened as the crowed burst into cheers as she passed under the banner.

She began to slow her pace, careful not to stop too soon or she'd be forced to deal with the severe cramps that would follow. She could hear the other runners coming in behind her as she finally slowed to a walk and headed back over to the finish line. She wiped her now wet mane from her sweating face and accepted a cool towel an official handed her. She grimaced slightly as a cramp began to build up in her calf muscle despite her caution. She glanced around, catching site of her foster parents standing off to the side by Lord Claudius and making her way over to them. She frowned slightly as the tingling in her mind began again.

"Well run Young Cheetara." Claudius applauded as she bowed. "Tyben, you should be quite proud of her. She did set the new track record after all."

The cheetah gave her foster father a confused look, "You did. Broke it by over 15 seconds." He reached over and ruffled her already disarrayed mane. "Well, look who finally decided to show up." He motioned behind Cheetara

She turned to see whom Tyben was referring to and with a large grin ran over to the waiting arms of the one person she had been waiting to see again.

"I told you I’d see you at the finish line." He laughed as he was rocked back by the force of her impact. "And hello to you too."

She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Were you able to catch the race?" She asked as they began to walk over to Tyben and Claudius.

"Yes, and you were wonderful." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I have something for you." He pulled out the small colorful box.

She gave him an odd look as she took the box from him. "What is it?" She shook the box slightly.

"Just a little something I picked up on my way through the venders." He chuckled when she still did not open it. "Well go on, open it."

She made a show of looking the box over "Well, it’s not ticking, squeaking, and it doesn’t seem to be moving so I guess it’s safe to open it." She laughed at the expression on the tiger’s face, and slowly opened the box. She let out a small gasp at the sight of the bracelets inside, "Tygra, I don’t know what to say." She glanced up, her amber eyes brimming with tears.

He smiled gently at her and brushed a stray strand of blond-spotted mane from her face, "How about just saying you’ll wear them tonight and accompany me to the banquet?"

"I would love to." She returned his smile. "In the mean time, we better go say hello to Seyan and Tyben. They’ve been staring at us." She motioned with her head over to the adults who were in fact watching the two young people.

"Well, finally decided to come and say hello to your mother did you?" Seyan teased as she drew her son into a welcoming embrace. "I swear you have gotten taller Tygra. Either that or I am shrinking."

Tygra glanced down at his mother and took note that she did seem smaller to him. On his last visit she stood just below his shoulder; now she was nearly another half inch shorter. Her long mane was now more silver then red, but her gray/blue eyes still held the spark of her intelligence and compassion that had made her one of Thundera’s best healers. He still wished, sometimes, that he had followed his first dream of becoming a healer much like her mother, but found that he enjoyed the art of designing things much more.

His sire had changed little over the years aside from a touch of silver in his dark red mane and a slight weariness in his amber eyes from years of service to Thundera and chasing after two quite mischievous cubs. His eyes now shined with pride as he grasped his son’s hand in his and pulled him into a strong embrace. "Welcome home Tygra. You have done the Clan name proud."

Tygra felt a wave of pride wash over him at his father’s words. "Thank you," He turned to see a smiling cheetah beside him, "What are you grinning at?"

She gave him an innocent look, "Nothing," She gave herself a look and shuddered slightly at her now dust covered fur and matted mane. "I don’t know about you but I feel the need to get cleaned up."

"How about a dip in the courtyard fountain." The tiger teased as he and Cheetara headed away from his parents.

"How about a water bomb on the top of that conniving head of yours." She teased back.

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked through the crowded aisle ways. It felt good to be home and around his dearest friend again. He felt the tension of the last two seasons drain quickly away at the musical sound of her laugh and voice. He felt a shudder race through him when she was forced to press closer to allow a group of youngsters passed. His eyes drank in everything about her, her unique beauty, the grace of her movements, the golden tint of her mane as the setting sun’s rays set them afire, and the laughter within her honey-amber eyes. This was the face he had dreamed of for two seasons now and he didn’t plan on letting it out of his sight again. He couldn’t remember the exact moment that he had started thinking of her as something beside a dear friend, only that he had been shocked the first time he had looked at her and saw her as a woman, not as ‘Cheetara’.

"Are you listening?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by a pocking in his ribs.

"What?" He glanced down into her face and felt his hear skip a beat. "I’m sorry, I was thinking about something."

"I said that I will meet you at the hall after I clean up. You need to go spend time with Seyan and Tyben."

He smiled at her tone. It reminded him of his mother when she used to scold them as cubs. "Your wish is my command." He gave her a graceful bow. "I shall see you in say an hour?"

"One hour then." She gave him a parting smile and entered her quarters.

* * * * * * * *

She checked her reflection one more time before giving herself and approving nod. She had taken her normally disarrayed mane and neatly pinned it back from her face. She had taken the time to place some make-up on her face, but just enough to complement her pale skin tones. She had decided to wearthe traditional silk spun wrap that Nobles of the cheetah clans would don for royal occasion. She finished her outfit by adding the bracelets that Tygra had given her earlier. With one last check to make sure everything was as it should be, she left her quarters and made her way to the banquet hall.

He watched her movements from the shadows as a predator would watch its prey, waiting for the proper moment to pounce upon the unsuspecting cheetah. He allowed himself a small grin when she turned down one of the side hallways and with quick footsteps, he moved closer to his quarry.

She made her way down the ivory white halls of the lair, her thoughts wandering to the face of a particular tiger waiting for her at the end of her walk. She turned when she had the strange feeling that someone was watching her. Despite the fact that she saw no one, her feeling of uneasiness remained. She felt the tingling in the back of her mind again as she turned down one of the side halls. She opened up her senses, hopingto catch a clue to what was setting her on edge. Was that a laugh? She stopped at the sound and turned. She had no warning before the hard fist struck her in the face, sending her flying back onto the stone floor. She shook her head attempting to clear itof the darkness that threatened to claim her. She felt someone grab hold of her mane and force her to look up into the face of her attacker.

He laughed, "I told you I’d get you without your friends one day." His sneering smile was the last thing she saw before the oblivion claimed her.

* * * * * * *

Tygra glanced around the hall once, a feeling of uneasiness flashing through his mind. He noticed Panthro enter the room and wandered over to the panther.

"Tygra," Panthro greeted his friend with a smile and handshake. "Good to see you."

"Have you seen Cheetara?" the tiger asked, his worry coming through in his voice. "She was supposed to meet me here 15 minutes ago."

"I haven’t seen her since the racing this afternoon. I’m sure she’s fine. Just taking a little longer to get ready, you know how women are."

"Yeah, I guess." He gave the panther a smile, but the uneasiness did not go away. "And I hope your right." He whispered, his amber eyes fixed on the entrance to the room.

* * * * * * *

The first thing she noticed as she returned to consciousness was the fact that her head was killing her. The second was that she couldn’t move. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. Both her arms and legs had been tied down. Her memories slowly came back to her. Turning. Something hitting her. Looking up at a face. That face… her mind came fully aware. She felt her heart jump when she heard his laughter off to the side.

"So, finally decided to wake up did ya." The large cheetah came out of the shadows. "I guess that means that you’ll get to enjoy this too." He slowly moved towards her

She shivered at the smile that spread over his face. "Please, don’t." Her voice cracked as he came nearer.

"Don’t?" He laughed again. "You forget your place outcast. You have no rights in the clans. You’re nothing." His amber eyes wandered lustfully over her exposed body, "But enough talk. I plan to enjoy myself." He roughly grabbed her face and forced his lips onto hers. Her eyes went wide at his advances. She fought to break his grip only to have his fist crash down onto her already bruised face. "You’d do good to hold still Outcast," He growled in her ear. She fought to remain conscious, her head screaming in pain from the last hit. She felt him move to cover her and cried out as he forced himself into her. Pain flashed through her as he roughly pierced the thin membrane.

"No," She cried weakly, "Please no."

"What’s the matter Outcast? Not enjoying it?" She was beyond hearing. Her mind swimming in the agony of pain, and shock had shut down her ability to understand what was happening. It was almost as if it was happening to someone else and she was watching through their eyes. She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks and hear the screams tearing from a raw throat. She could even hear a voice begging him to stop. She could feel herself loosing the battle with remaining conscious and slowly the room began to fade. Her mind focused on a face, and with a sudden burst of strengthshe cried out.

"TYGRA!"

He just laughed as he continued to thrust into her, "Not even your tiger can help you now." He hissed into her ear.

_< TYGRA!>_

Her world thankfully went black.

* * * * * * *

_< TYGRA!>_

His head shoot up, all of his senses alert for the source of that scream. He knew that voice and he felt himself reach out with his mind. _< What’s wrong?>_ His head began swimming as the flashes of her memory hit.

 _A secluded hall. The sound of footsteps behind her. The shock of pain as she was struck by someone. A dark room,_ _the sound of laughter in the shadows. The feeling of total fear when she recognized the face. The agonizing pain of_ _tearing flesh. The desperate cry for help._

_< TYGRA!>_

He didn’t remember reaching the hallway, only that he had and that nothing was going to stop him. He heard the shouts of others behind him but kept on his mad dash. He didn’t know how he found the room or how he got the door open, but he would remember the sight before his eyes forever.

She was tied to a bed, her desperate screams cutting through the air and begging him to stop. He continued his taking of her, completely oblivious to the rage that was about to be unleashed behind him. Tygra felt his anger boil, and leaping forward, tore the cheetah off of her. He quickly took a defensive stance as Cain regained his senses and with anger-filled eyes he regarded the cheetah.

"This time you have gone too far Cain." Tygra growled out.

Cain just laughed, "What’s the matter tiger? Jealous that I got her first?"

The tiger’s control snapped. He charged the smaller cheetah and quickly wrestled him to the ground. His normally clear eyes filled with hate and rage. "You will pay for this Cain." He hissed, "Even if I have to kill you myself." His hands found there way onto the cheetah’s throat and he tightened his grip. His mind locked on to the sight of her on that bed and the sounds of her screams. He felt someone try to pull him off the cheetah and he pushed them away. He heard voices yelling at him, but his mind just clung to that first sight. "You’ll pay Cain." He repeated over and over like a chant.

"Get him off!" Tyben yelled at the guards as he dashed into the room. "Tygra, let go!" He tried to pry his son off the now blue cheetah only to be shoved away. "Panthro, help me!" He yelled as the panther dashed into the room. Both men latched onto the enraged tiger’s arms and force d him off the now unconscious Cain.

"No!" Tygra tried to lunge back, only to feel a forceful slap across his face. He growled and turned in the direction the slap had come from.

"Enough! Tygra!" He stopped cold at his father’s shout and was quickly restrained by Tyben. "You!" Tyben pointed to several of the guards now in the room, "Remove that." He indicated the prone Cain. "Then inform Lord Claudius of what has happened. Panthro, go and get Seyan and Kala. Everyone else out." He waited ‘til the room had been cleared before releasing his hold on his son.

Tygra quickly made his way over to the bed and cut the restraints on Cheetara’s wrists and feet. His eyes quickly glanced over her body, taking note of her condition. They stopped suddenly at the sight of blood on the sheets. His hand tenderly brushed her mane out of her face and he winced at the site of the bruises now forming there.

" ‘Tara?" He spoke softly, "If you can hear me open your eyes." He felt her stir under his hand. "Please ‘Tara." Her eyes flew open and she let out a heart-wrenching scream she tried to push his hands away. He held on to her as she continued to fight, softly repeating her name and hoping to break through the fear that now gripped her.

Hands, someone was touching her. He was touching her. She screamed and tried to push the hands away, but they wouldn’t let go. "No! Please!" She begged him. "Please don’t!" There was something different about this touch. It was gentle, caring. Her mind began to focus and she heard a soft voice. A voice she knew and trusted. His voice, someone that had always promised to keep her safe. He was here. Now she was safe. She slowly allowed her body to relax and she felt his strong arms gather her closer and wrap her in his warm embrace. She could hear him repeating, almost chanting, her name and telling her she was safe, that he couldn’t hurt her anymore. She clung to him, knowing that if he let her go that he would be able to hurt her again. "Tygra." She whispered and then allowed the sobs to escape from her.

He felt her begin to relax in his arms and tenderly gathered her into a more secure embrace, "It’s all right now ‘Tara. He can’t hurt you." He whispered to her as she began to sob. "Shhhh, no one can hurt you now." He looked up as his mother and Kala came dashing into the room but continued his reassurance to Cheetara.

"Oh Gods." Seyan gasped when she saw the condition of the sobbing cheetah in her son’s arms. Both her legs were covered in cuts, and the burn marks where the ropes had cut into both wrist and ankle were evident. Her pale face was covered in bruises and cuts from fist and claws. The back of her neck bore the bite marks from Cain’s aggressive behavior. But it was the blood on the sheets between the cheetah’s legs and the shallowness of her breathing that caught the healer’s attention. "Kala, get back to the med wing and get a surgery ready now." She turned the panther’s attention to the sheets. Kala’s eyes widened at the site and with a quick nod of her head dashed back down the halls. "Cheetara." The healer spoke gently to the still sobbing girl. "I need to get you to medical now. Tyben is going to carry you." She nodded to her mate.

She felt another pair of hands upon her body and with a scream clung to Tygra with all her fading strength. "No, Please no."

"It’s alright Cheetara," Tyben said in a calming voce as he tried to take her from Tygra again.

Tygra could feel her trembling as his father tried to take her from his arms, "I can carry her." he slowly stood and adjusted his grip on her body. "She feels safe with me."

"I don’t care who carries her," She placed a sheet over the cheetah’s bare body. "But get her to med wing now." Seyan pushed them out the door and quickly cleared a path through the halls for Tygra.

"What’s wrong with her?" Tyben asked his mate as they dashed down the halls.

"I think he," She couldn’t bring herself to say his name, "may have nicked an artery when he raped her. She might be bleeding internally and going into shock. Kala! Is everything ready?" She yelled as they burst into the med wing.

The panther appeared already dressed in surgical coverings, "Yes, this way Tygra." She led him into a small room. "Put her on the table and then leave." She went about preparing an injection.

He carefully lowered her onto the table the panther had indicated and tried to untangle her hands from his neck.

"No, please don’t." She begged him. "Don’t leave me."

"I have to," he softly caressed her face, "But I promise I’ll be there when you wake up." He watched as Kala injected the anesthetic into her.

"Please," Her voice grew fainter as the drug took affect.

"Shhhh, just close your eyes." He continued to caress her face as her eyes closed, "I’ll be here."

* * * * * *

He sat there watching her sleep. He hadn’t moved since they had brought her out of surgery 10 hours earlier. His mother had managed to repair most of the physical damaged caused by the rape and the bruises on her pale face would fade in time. It was the emotional scars he worried about now. Would she ever be able to accept someone in love after what had happened? Would she ever accept him? His mind ran these thoughts over and over again until he forced them down. "He could wait," he told himself, "until she was ready to accept someone, he could wait ‘til the end of time for her." For now she was in need of a friend. Someone to listen to be there when the nightmares hit. Someone to remind her that she was loved and that she would never have to know this type of pain again. He turned away from his thoughts when he heard a soft moan from the bed.

He watched as she slowly opened her eyes and for a moment a look of terror came over her face. He quickly reached out a hand and turned her eyes to him. "You’re safe now remember?" He spoke gently, a tired smile on his face.

Her eyes locked on his face and she weakly reached out, placing her hand on his cheek, "Thank you." Her voice cracked with pain, "for not leaving."

He held her hand to his face, "I would never leave you." He said simply and watched as her eyes began to drift shut again. "I love you."

She smiled at him, "I know." She whispered as sleep reclaimed her

* * * * * *

The shadowy figure stood, an evil smile upon his face, "Soon Claudius, soon. You and everything you know will come crashing down around you." The still night was broken by the sound of laughter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Healer, how is she?"

Seyan turned to that soft voice and tried to force a smile on her face. "Lady Nydia, please sit." She motioned to one of the comfortable chairs.

"Thank you, and you didn’t answer my question. How is Cheetara?" The tigress remained silent and just stared at the wall. "Seyan?" The lioness watched as Seyan’s shoulders began to shake and a small sob escaped her lips. Nydia quickly went to the weeping tigress and tried to offer comfort.

"How could this happen here?" Seyan asked as the sobs began racking her body. "We told her she would always be safe here. That nothing would ever hurt her again." She clung to the lioness, allowing the grief that had been building in her to pour out.

Nydia held the shaking tiger and hummed softly as she often did when the twins or Lion-O woke from a nightmare. She felt the healer gradually relax as her grief was spent and, picking up a tissue from the box on the desk, tenderly wiped her tear-stained face. "You needed that." She said after Seyan had completely calmed. "Grief is not a good thing to keep bottled up. It tends to eat away at the best parts of you."

"Thank you." The tigress managed to force a small smile on her face. "It’s not often I am on the receiving end of the advice."

"We all need some at times. Even the best of us can’t solve all the problems of the world, no matter how hard we try." She smiled motherly at the tigress.

"I don’t know." Seyan said when she finally spoke again and then noting the confused look on Nydia’s face, "Cheetara," She explained. "I don’t know how she is. She won’t talk to anyone except Tygra. Her physical wounds will heal and the pain will gradually fade, but the scars are something she will live with the rest of her life. That…that monster took something from her that can never be replaced no matter what I do. I cannot give her back the innocence and trust he stole. He may have even robbed her of the chance to bear cub. Her chances of conceiving again are about half now with the scaring she’s going to have after two surgeries." Her eyes flashed with her fury.

"What do you mean by _again_?"

Seyan’s head shot towards that voice, and her face paled slightly at the sight of her son standing in the doorway. "Nothing Tygra," She stammered. "It’s just a figure of speech."

He entered the office, "Do not lie to me." His voice was filled with anger. "What do you mean by _again_?"

She regarded her son for a moment, trying to decide what to do. "I really shouldn’t tell you until I have told

Cheetara." She tried to reason with him.

"I said tell me!" He growled slamming his fists down on her desk. He ignored the gasp from Nydia.

The healer’s eyes went wide in shock and she jumped back from her desk at the sound of her son’s voice. "Cheetara was in her cycle when Cain raped her." She whispered after a pause, her eyes conveying a look of sorrow.

Tygra stared at his mother in shock, "Was she-?" He watched as Seyan slowly nodded. He legs felt weak as he sank into a chair. "Did you-?"

"Yes," Her voice sounded different, as if it was someone else talking. "It would have killed her. Her system was not up to the requirements of supporting agrowing cub." She walked over to Tygra and knelt in front of him. "I did what I had too to save her life."

He looked down at her, his eyes full of pain. "Does she know?" Seyan shook her head, "Please, don’t tell her. I don’t think she’ll survive knowing he even took that from her."

"Tygra, I don’t know if I…" He caught her eyes with his, silently pleading with her. "If she asks me I will not lie to her, but if it never comes up I will not tell her." she stated.

"Thank you," He rose and left.

"Seyan," Nydia’s voice sounded shocked, "are you certain that is the right decision?"

The tigress turned to the lioness, "I am not sure of anything anymore."

 

* * * * * * *

"You have no right to hold a member of my clan prisoner Lord Claudius. You have gone too far this time."

The lion regarded the cheetah elder with anger-filled eyes, "I have gone too far?" His normally gentle voice enraged. "It was your son, Cain Clan Che’Dar, that has gone too far this time Tenash." He hissed, "I have warnedhim several times about his attitude towards Cheetara. More then once he was reported harassing her within the lair walls. He will stand trial for his crimes against a citizen of the lair." He turned to leave the chamber.

Tenash growled, "She is no citizen. She is nothing, an Outcast. She is not worthy of the air she breathes and deserves whatever happened to her."

"You dare!" Claudius spun around the control of his anger gone. Tenash took an involuntary step back at the tone of the lion’s voice. "You are unworthy to be called noble. There is nothing noble about you or your clan." Claudius hissed at the cowering cheetah. "That outcast, as you call her, has more compassion in her finger then you in your entire body. You dare to insult her! You dare say she deserved it!" He grabbed hold of the cheetah and tossed him towards the guards, "I would advice you leave the lair now before I change my mind about allowing you to do even that." He motioned the guards to remove the cheetah.

"One day, Claudius, you will know the wrath of the cheetah." The elder growled as he was dragged out.

 

* * * * * * *

Tygra glanced up from the book he was reading at the sound of a clearing throat, "I’ll be right back." He said to

Cheetara though she was sleeping. "Father," he greeted.

"Tygra, I heard about what happened with your mother." Tyben glanced in the room at the sleeping cheetah. "I know that you are concerned about Cheetara, but your mother does not deserve the brunt of your anger. She is having a hard enough time dealing with what she had to do."

"I know," he replied, a guilty expression on his face. "I was going to-"

"NO!"

Both tigers spun around, Tygra reacting instantly and running to the cheetah’s side. "Cheetara?" He grabbed hold of her shoulders, "What is it?"

She stared straight ahead, her eyes unblinking as if she didn’t hear his voice. "Screams. Darkness." Her voice sounded distant, her body shaking. "Two figures in pools of blood. Someone laughing." She shook her head, "Tygra?" she glanced at him, a confused look on her face.

"Are you alright?" a concerned Tyben asked from behind his son.

"I think so." She answered, "It was just a dream." She shook her head again, wincing slightly as she did so.

"Headache?" Tygra asked as he helped her lie back on the pillows. She nodded. "I’ll go get Kala." He motioned for his father to follow him out. "That’s the fifth time she’s had that dream since she’s been here." He said after they had left the room.

"Could it be from the trauma?" Tyben asked.

Tygra shook his head, "No. It’s something else. I just don’t know what."

"Tygra, I was just coming to find you." Kala said as she walked up to the two tigers. "We’re going to release Cheetara tomorrow."

"Are you sure she’s ready?"

"There isn’t much more we can do for her here. She's got her strength back, she's healing well from the surgeries, and the bruising will continue to fade over time." She placed a hand on Tygra’s shoulder. "The rest only time can heal and lying in here for another three weeks isn’t going to help. She’ll be better off getting back into her routine and getting on with her life." She smiled gently at the young tiger. "Don’t you worry. She has to many friends not to get through this. What did you need?" She turned back into the professional healer

Tygra allowed himself a small smile at her sudden change, "She’s got another one of those headaches."

"I’ll be right in with something for her."

 

* * * * * * *

"When will you strike?" the cheetah asked the figure standing before him.

A vicious smile came to the shadow’s face. "In three weeks time young Lion-O will celebrate his tenth season and Jaga will name the Thundercat nobles that will serve as the Prince’s protectors. What better time to destroy everything Claudius holds dear to him. Lion-O’s tenth season will be his last." The night’s stillness was broke by the sound of laughter.

 

* * * * * * *

"It seems to me, Lord Claudius, that you have already made up your mind on who you wish Lion-O’s protectors to be." Noble Pole of the puma clan commented. "This council meeting is a formality more then anything."

"But it is still required," The lion answered, "The vote is still required to confirm the choices, and Lord Jaga’s are not the only ones that are under consideration." He stood and glanced at each noble in turn. "All those presented to this council will be given fair trial as is required. And I am quite pleased with the candidates that have been suggested from each clan. I will not deny that I do have preferences, but that is why it is an issue that the council decides." He nodded to Jaga.

"Are there any other candidates to be brought forward?" Jaga waited a moment before continuing, "Very well, I call the vote."

 

* * * * * *

"Did it go as expected?" Nydia asked her mate as he entered their quarters later that evening.

He nodded his answer. "Much to the other’s surprise." He gave the lioness a kiss on her cheek and reached down to grab a fast moving Lion-O "And have you behaved yourself today?"

"Yes Papa. Snarf took me, Kat, and Kit to the meadows today and we got to see a Nata bird." Claudius put the cub back on his feet and mussed his thick red mane. "I tried to get a feather but Kat scared it away."

The older lion chuckled, "Perhaps next time. Now run back to Snarf and I will be in to tuck you in bed later." He waited until the cub was out of earshot before speaking again. "Would you speak to Snarf tomorrow and ask him to keep the cubs within the lair proper."

Nydia glanced up from her weaving. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, nothing to worry about." He smiled at her

"You were never able to lie to me, Claudius. Something is bothering you."

"There have been some threats made, but it is nothing to concern yourself with." He added quickly when he saw the shocked look on his mate’s face. "Jaga has things well under control, but I would prefer Lion-O remains within the proper until this blows over." He glanced over at the weaving his mate had been working on. "Will you finish in time? It is traditional that the heir be presented with a tapestry to remind him of his ancient linage upon his tenth season, and I know that there have been many things to distract you from your weaving."

"Yes," she answered, but her voice still held a touch of concern. "The hall will be graced with Lion-O’s tapestry in time." She then allowed a smile to grace her gentle face. "And his training will begin before we know it. He is growing up so fast."

Claudius chuckled, "You sound as if you would like another." She just smiled back at him.

 

* * * * * *

Cheetara lay awake in her bed, trying to calm her heart from its frantic beat. The nightmare had come back and it was stronger then ever. The images seemed to become clearer every time they assaulted her mind though they were still not clear enough for her to see who or where this event was happening. All she knew was that something was going to happen, and she had to try and stop it.

"Cheetara?"

She turned to the soft voice, "I’m fine Seyan."

The tigress came over to the cheetah’s bed and slowly sat beside her, "I heard you. The nightmare again?"

"Yes, and its always the same." She shivered slightly as the images came back to her mind, "The screams, the bodies lying on the ground, the symbol cracked in half, and in the background someone laughing. Like they were enjoying it all."

"Maybe you should talk to Jaga about this in the morning." The healer suggested

"No, I don’t want to bother him with something as silly as a dream the day before Lion-O’s celebration. He has more important things to deal with." She settled back into her blankets.

"I suppose you’re right. But if this keeps happening, I want to run some more tests." The tigress said as she stood.

"Yes Seyan," the cheetah responded in a sleepy voice."

 

* * * * * *

The day was perfect. The sun’s bright beams lit the countryside and set the season’s fall colors aflame. The Lair itself was draped in bright colored banners and a feeling of celebration filled the air. Everywhere the signs of preparation could be noted, from the smells of baking in the kitchens to the sweeping of the side halls. Everyone working willingly at their tasks to make sure that everything was properly prepared for Lion-O’s tenth season celebration. Or at least they were trying to.

"Tygra! Help!" Came the plaintive wail from Cheetara’s room

The tiger hurried into the cheetah’s room. "Cheetara? What’s wrong?"

"What’s wrong? What do you mean what’s wrong? I look horrible! Oh, Thundera, I knew I should have gone to bed earlier last night, but I just couldn’t sleep, and now I don’t know what dress to wear, and my mane is a mess, and…"

Tygra almost burst out laughing, but wisely plastered a calm expression over his humor. She wouldn’t really hurt him, but getting beaten over the head with a pillow was a real possibility, and then he’d be the one looking like he’d gone for a walk in a hurricane. "Calm down, Cheetara," he said soothingly. "You look lovely, as always. And I’ve always liked the golden brown best. It brings out your eyes wonderfully."

Cheetara bite her lip lightly. "You’re sure about the brown? It’s not too drab? I don’t want to look like some dull little nothing…"

Tygra touched her cheek lightly. "You could never be dull or drab. You look…magnificent in brown. Like a queen."

She turned her cheek into his caress, visibly calming. "You always know just what to say."

"Tygra? Cheetara?" Seyan’s voice carried up from below. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost," Cheetara said, and pushed Tygra out into the hallway just long enough to slip into the brown dress and neaten her mane.

"Well hurry. You’ll be late."

She looked into the mirror for one more long moment, making sure the make-up covering her bruises had not smudged. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and raised her head, putting a look of confidence on her face. She quickly turned and reopened the door only to find Tygra standing there with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Told you it would look fine." He teased.

She smacked him lightly. "No one likes an I-told-you-so," She said in her best imitation on Seyan. He laughed.

"Lady Cheetara," He bowed gracefully to her, "may I have the honor of being your escort for the day?"

She blushed at his attentions, "Only if you promise not to do that all day."

Tygra smiled. "Blast. And here I was looking forward to having the perfect excuse to practice my very best manners."

"Conniving tiger," she mumbled as she headed for the stairs.

"Cheetara, you look beautiful." Her foster father praised as she entered the common area of the house.

She felt her face go flush again, "Thank you, Tyben."

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone," Seyan scolded in a laughing tone. "She’s nervous enough as it is." She quickly gave Tygra a critical eye before nodding her approval at his appearance. "Now come along, we don’t want to be late."

 

* * * * * * *

"Lion-O?" The snarf called out as he searched the room, "Lion-O! Where has that boy gotten to now snarf

snarf?" Snarf’s large, pointed ears twitched as he heard the sound of childish laughter. He followed it to its source and groaned. "Oh, no!"

In the small courtyard outside Lion-O’s window, Lion-O and the twins were playing tag. They’d obviously been hiding behind, under, and in the bushes, judging by the mud and scratches. Grass stains testified to a few falls on the lawn as well.

"Hi Snarf, "Kit waved with a huge grin on her face.

"Snarf, what are you doing?" Snarf yelled from the window

"Playing," Kit answered simply as she took off after her brother and Lion-O.

"Snarf? Where is Lion-O?" Lady Nydia asked as she entered the small playroom, "the children are supposed to be ready." The lioness walked over to the window and glanced out to see what had the nanny’s attention. "Lion-O! What on Thundera are you doing?" the shocked mother asked as she pulled the door to the outside open.

"Playing tag," Lion-O replied, amazed that is wasn’t obvious.

Nydia’s eye’s narrowed and she began to tap her foot. "Lion-O. Are you in your very best clothes?"

Lion-O froze, suddenly looking very nervous. "Umm…yes, mother."

"What is the rule, when you are in your good clothes?"

"Don’t get them dirty," he said in a very small voice, suddenly aware that he was a mess.

"Tag! Your it!" Kit sang as she flew by.

. "Stop it Kit," Lion-O said. "The game’s over. We have to go and get changed now."

"Kitalee. Katvaren." Nydia called out to the twins

Kit froze at the sound of that voice. "Oh, hi Aunt Nydia." She said meekly, trying to straighten her dress. Kat poked his head out from under the bushes and, seeing the lioness, instantly ran over and stood by his sister.

"Go to your rooms and get cleaned up," Nydia said firmly. "And do it quickly, we don’t have much time."

"Yes ma’am" came the reply of the three cubs. They scattered, running for their rooms, and Snarf hurried after Lion-O, not really wanting to remain near Nydia when he’d just failed to keep Lion-O out of trouble.

After they were out of earshot the lioness allowed the smile and laughter that had been bubbling up in her to come out.

"What’s so funny my love?" Claudius asked as he entered the room.

"Just realized that I’d turned into my mother," she said with a chuckle. "The cubs will need a few minutes to get themselves cleaned up. And I’m afraid they will be wearing their second best outfits for the ceremony, given that they managed to get the best ones filthy playing in the courtyard." Both lions turned at the sounds of doors slamming and small feet and voices heading towards the room.

"Stop it Kit."

"Well ya gotta brush your mane."

"Give me the brush. I can do it."

"Gotta get it from me Kat."

"Snarf, stop fussing I can do it myself." Lion-O told the old snarf.

"Rrrroooww, you have to look perfect Lion-O."

"Well my dear, it would appear that we have three cubs that do not have their best manners on today."

Claudius whispered to his mate.

"Kitalee! Katvaren! Quit playing and get ready for the ceremony! Lion-O, let Snarf do it!" Nydia rolled her eyes and exchanged a smile with her mate. The three cubs quickly went about doing as they were told with the minimum of complaints and teasing. "Now I will have no more of thisbehavior today is that clear?" Nydia asked each of the kittens

"Yes, Aunt Nydia" the twins chorused at the same time as Lion-O said "Yes Mother."

She gave a sharp nod. "Good. Now, come along. We’re running late and it’s not polite to keep people waiting."

Lion-O grumbled under his breath. "I’m going to be Lord one of these days. Why do I have to worry about being late?"

Nydia and Claudius both drew themselves up to there full heights as Snarf cringed and whimpered "oh, no…" Even the twins were shocked into silence.

"Lion-O," Nydia said angerly, and Claudius continued. "First of all you are not Lord of the Thundercats yet. And second it is always important to consider the thoughts and feelings of other people. It is not less important for a Lord, it is more important. A Lord must always place his peoples’ welfare above his own, and in order to know what the best thing for his people is, he must always take their reactions into account. He must know his people and their limits. And there arefew ways to push people to their limits more quickly then through discourtesy. If you treat them like they are not important to you, then when you really need their support—and do not doubt that you will—it will not be there. A Lord earns the loyalty of his people not by being born into a certain family or raised in a certain place, but by taking care of his people, and showing that he does care for their welfare. And the best way of doing that is by treating them as you yourself expect to be treated—with respect and courtesy." Claudius frowned down at his son, "Now, I do not ever wish to hear of you showing such discourtesy to anyone again. Is that understood?"

Lion-O’s chin quivered at his father’s stern lecture, but he nodded and his voice was clear. "Yes sir."

"Then let us be on our way." The Lord took his mate’s arm in his and glancing behind as they entered the halls, smiled as they were followed by three kittens with their heads held high with pride.

 

* * * * * * *

"Are you certain you can get into the throne room with no difficulties?" the nervous cheetah asked.

The figure laughed, "Just make sure your men are where they are supposed to be. I’ll handle the rest."

"When will you do the task?"

"After the anointment ceremony is done. Everyone will be relaxed and unsuspecting."

"Need I remind you that failure will not be tolerated? All of them must die. No witnesses can be left to identify you."

"Easy," the figure sneered, "I can handle a bunch of overly confident Thundercats. They feel safe together within the Lair walls, and that will be their downfall." An evil grin spread over his face, "And then once Claudius and Lion-O are dead, nothing can stop me."

 

* * * * * * *

"Tygra. Cheetara." Jaga motioned the couple over and gave them a critical eye. Tygra was dressed in the blue-silver robes and the soft gray under tunic of his clan, his mane neatly cut and brushed into its customary style. Cheetara wore the golden-brown dress that the tiger had suggested, its skirts flowing down to her ankles and successfully hiding the bruises and cuts still on her legs. Her blond-spotted mane lay neatly brushed and was pinned back from her face with several small golden pins in the shapes of stars. They had been a gift from Tygra many years ago. She finished her outfit with the set of silver bracelets that she never took off. Both tiger and cheetah now also added the symbol of the Thundercats to their outfits, Tygra attaining the rank three seasons earlier and Cheetara just last month. "Yes, you both look excellent."

The two bowed, "Thank you Lord Jaga." Tygra replied while Cheetara was fighting off another blush. "I see Lady Nydia out did herself with Prince Lion-O’s tapestry." The tiger pointed to the large, brightly colored weaving that now graced the hall. "It is hard to believe that he is ten seasons old now. It seems like just yesterday he was learning to crawl."

"I could say the same for another trio that once prowled the Lair’s halls with their antics." Jaga smiled at booth tiger and cheetah, "Ah and here comes the missing member of that club." The couple turned and waved to the approaching panther. He was dressed in the traditional dark blue robes and black under tunic of his clan and also wore the symbol of the Thundercats upon his robes.

"Lord Jaga," Panthro bowed in greeting, "Tygra." He took the tiger’s hand in a firm grip and gave the cheetah a soft kiss upon hers. "Lady Cheetara you get more beautiful each time I see you."

"I swear between the two of you my face will remain red until next season." She teased the panther and placed her arm in Tygra’s.

"I can’t think of a more flattering color for you." Tygra said as he glanced down at her, a loving smile on his face.

"Citizens of Thundera." The herald’s voice carried over the chatter in the hall. "Lord Claudius calls forth those chosen to stand before the eye." Within the crowd several nobles stepped forward including Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro. In total 24 stood before their Lord. "Let it be known that those nobles coming forth are the chosen from each clan. Each has passed the trials put forth by their Clan Lords. Come forth young nobles of Thundera. Come forth and be chosen."

The nobles formed a single line before the raised daises where their Lord and Lady sat. As one they bowed in homage to their Lord. Claudius stood, "Nobles why do you come forth today?"

"To request the honor of protector." The candidates answered in unison.

"Have you each passed the trials placed before you by Clan Law?"

"We have."

"Do each of you swear to abide by the Code of Thundera?"

"We swear to abide by the Code of Thundera: Truth, Honor, Justice, Loyalty."

"As each of you know only three nobles are appointed to the position of protector." Claudius stated, his voice caring through the hall. "I am honored that each clan sent such fine candidates to me for the choosing. To those of you that are not picked, you will still have a place among us as Thundercats; some of you have already begun serving in this capacity. At this time I call forth the chosen." He motioned to Jaga, who stepped forward with Lion-O at his side.

"Nobles of the clans. Before you stands Lion-O son of Nydia mate to Claudius Clan Symia, the Lord heir of

Thundera." He turned to the cub, "Lion-O, before you stand the greatest of the Clan nobles. Among them stand your protectors, those who will guide you throughout your training and life. Today, upon your tenth season, we begin the forging of this partnership. Lion-O do you wish your protectors called forth?"

The young lion pulled himself up to his full height and spoke out proudly. "I wish my protectors called forth."

Jaga turned and faced the nobles, "Panthro, Son of India mate to Barlo clan Begh’ria step forth." He paused as the panther stepped out. "Do you accept the task of protector of Lion-O?"

"I, Panthro, accept the task."

"Then stand behind your charge." He waited until the panther stood behind Lion-O. "Tygra, Son of Seyan mate to Tyben clan Asia’tal step forth." He paused, "Do you accept the task of protector of Lion-O?"

"I, Tygra, accept the task."

"Then stand behind your charge." Jaga glanced quickly at Claudius and received a nod. "Cheetara, daughter of Cheeyana mate to Kenydar clan Duma step forth." He paused, "Do you accept the task of protector of Lion-O?" He was forced to stop as the hall was filled with the sound of gasps and outcries. " _That outcast?" "How could they pick her over a true noble?" "She’s a nothing, a clanless cheetah."_

Cheetara stood proud before her Lord despite the words she heard spoken about her. She waited until the room had once again fallen into silence before speaking. "I, Cheetara, accept the task." Her voice resounded through the large hall.

"Then stand behind your charge." Jaga turned and faced Lion-O "Lord Heir Lion-O, behind you stands your protectors. Honor them as they will honor you and the bonds you form will never be broken. Trust them as they will trust you and no lies will come between you. Learn what they have to teach and wisdom will grace your future. Remain loyal to them as they do to you and you will never stand alone. Honor the Code of Thundera for all time and the eye will protect you."

"Truth, honor, justice, loyalty. Thundercats, HO!" The appointed protectors called out as the hall erupted with cheers.

 

* * * * * *

"I think you shall do quit well with him Tygra." Jaga encouraged the now nervous tiger. "You have the temperament to deal with his lack of attention while Panthro has the skills to harness the energy in his body by turning it towards combat training. Cheetara will provide the stability between the two."

"I think I’ll start him out on the basics as soon as I can. The boy has too much energy." Panthro commented as he watched the young lion go dashing through the hall, quickly followed by the twins. "Might even start the twins too."

The cheetah laughed lightly, "I think I shall leave you men to discuss whatever it is you do and join Nydia and Seyan." She bowed to Lord Jaga and Panthro in parting and rewarded the tiger with a tender kiss on his cheek. She slowly made her way across the marble floor to her foster mother and her Lady, her eyes wandering about the room taking in the bright tapestries that hung upon the ivory white walls andthe way the sun sent the golden trim about the room to sparkling. Her wanders brought her passed the main doors of the large hall and her eyes caught site of the symbol of Thundera hanging above it. She felt a sudden chill come to her, despite the warmthin the room, as her mind flashed the same images that had haunted her dreams for the last two months. Her alert eyes quickly glanced around the room again, this time taking in faces of those present. There in the group off to the side, her eyes caught site of a familiar face. "Symon," She whispered to herself, her premonitions coming even stronger now. She turned to speak to the guards stationed at the door and froze. Around the guard's neck hung a familiar symbol.

 _"Clan Che’Dar here?"_ Every bit of instinct in her screamed to get out of that hall, _"they are forbidden with in within the Lair walls."_ Once again glancing about the hall, she caught sight of Tyben, Bralo, and her Lord standing near the windows and made her way over to them as discreetly as possible.

"I believe we have a problem," the cheetah motioned the lion’s attention over towards Cheetara, "She knows something."

Symon glanced at the cheetah now making her way through the crowd to her Lord, "How much longer?"

"Another ten minutes before they’re in position." He looked at Cheetara again, "You want me to take care of the Outcast?"

"No, we can’t afford a scene right now. Wait here." The lion made his way over, intercepting Cheetara before she could reach her goal. "Well, Cheetara. It has been a long time." He greeted her with a small nod of his head.

"It has Lord Symon," She gave the smallest bow her manner allowed and tried to walk around the larger lion. "Please excuse me."

He grabbed hold of her arm, "What is the rush Cheetara? I just wish to know how you have been the last three seasons since I have seen you?"

The cheetah’s body trembled slightly at the feel of his hand upon her arm, her eyes suddenly going wide in shock as her mind came alive with images.

_Symon standing over the two bodies, a bloody knife in his hand. His manic laughter filling the hall. A familiar voice_

_screaming out a name she couldn’t make out. Small, childish cries calling out for a mother._ She forced her eyes to look at the two bodies lying in the puddles. _A mane of red-strips in a familiar cut, the blue-silver robes of the tiger clan lying face down. Beside him a small femine figure with a long red mane, the crest of Thundera upon her headdress._

Her eyes first showed horror and confusion, then comprehension as explosions rocked the lair. The crowd scattered, the civilians going to the shelters, the military running to their posts. In the confusion, several more cheetahs were able to slip into the throne room. As the room cleared, the cheetahs barred the doors, sealing themselves in with their targets: Jaga,Claudius, Nydia, Tyben, Barlo, Seyan, Lion-O, his protectors, and the twins. Next to each of them was a large cheetah, standing guard over them. Symon shoved Cheetara over to join the others, and Tygra grabbed her before she could stumble to the floor.

"I have a little proposition for you Uncle." Symon said with a cynical smile.

"What’s the meaning of this, Symon" Claudius growled.

Symon walked over to Claudius and glared at him. "You don’t talk until I tell you to. Now, I am going to ask you a question, and you will answer it or I will not be responsible for my…associates’ actions." He motioned to the cheetahs, "but first why don’t we get more comfortable. Colm, why don’t you escort the ladies to the window and allow them the view of the courtyard." The large cheetah nodded and with a wave of his hand he and three others went to gather the women. "And then Uncle, you and I will talk."

"You will not lay a hand on her." Tyben growled placing himself between the cheetahs and his mate. Tygra quickly did the same with Cheetara.

"Leave my Mother alone!" Lion-O shouted as one of the cheetahs grabbed Nydia, and jumped forward, grabbing the cheetah’s leg and biting down hard. The twins quickly joined him, biting and scratching in defense of their aunt. The cheetah snarled and kicked at them.

"Tyben! Look out!" Seyan’s cries came too late as he was struck in the head and collapsed to the floor, blood flowing from the open wound.

"Father!" Tygra yelled. The cheetahs took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Cheetara.

"Get your hands off me, you louts!" She shouted, struggling in their grip.

"Enough!" Symon yelled, stepping forward and grabbing hold of Cheetara placing a knife at her neck. "I suggest you stop now or this pretty one will not have to worry about growing old."

Tygra snarled but remained still. "You are a dead man Symon." The tiger swore, his eyes hot and hateful.

"Now ladies," he snarled the word out, "to the windows or…" he cut a little deeper into the cheetah’s throat causing a small line of red to run down her pale neck. There was a frozen moment when it wasn’t quite certain that they would obey, and then they did as they were told, Nydia grabbing hold of Lion-O and the twins as she did so. He leaned closer to Cheetara and whispered in her ear. "And later perhaps you and I can take up where Cain left off."

Cheetara glared up at him, "if Tygra doesn’t kill you, I will."

He laughed, "get over there." His forcefull shove sent her flying roughly into the hard floor by the other women sending stabs of pain through half healed wounds and causing her to cry out. Tygra’s growl could be heard in the now silent room.

"I wouldn’t tiger," Symon warned and just to make a point he walked over and kicked the cheetah in the stomach. "Now Uncle about our talk. You see you have something I want. And sadly there is only one way of going about getting it." He walked back over to the lion.

"The throne." Claudius said in contempt.

"Oh, you are so clever Uncle."

 

* * * * * *

Tygra glanced over quickly at Cheetara and noted that his mother was helping her, then turned his attentions back to his father, kneeling to check on the wound. "Father?" he shock the older tiger gently, "Father? Can you hear me?" The older tiger was still and silent, obviously unconscious. It wasn’t a good sign. He reached and tore off some of his robe and placed pressure on the still bleeding wound.

"How is he?" Barlo asks in a whisper, not taking his eyes off the cheetahs guarding them.

"Not good," Tygra answered. "All I can do is stop the bleeding. I can’t tell what kind of damage may be inside."

Barlo placed a hand on he tiger’s shoulder, "just do what you can Tygra. We’ll get out of this."

Cheetara felt as if her insides were afire after the kick she received from Symon. Her lungs gasped for air as her head swum in between the realm of consciousness and unconsciousness. She could feel gentle hands trying to help her sit up and she tried to focus her blurred vision on the face above her. "Seyan." She said weakly.

"Can you sit up?" the tigress asked.

"Yes, I think so." The cheetah slowly pulled her body off the cold floor into a sitting position. She felt a wave of dizziness and nausea come to her as she tried to pull herself completely up right.

Seyan quickly supported the shaking cheetah by her shoulder, "Are you dizzy?" she watched as the color drained from the girl’s face and her eyes began to get a glassy look to them. "Cheetara?"

She stared at the tigress and tried to answer her, but couldn’t find her voice. "Ahhhh!" She cried out and clutched her abdomen. She felt Seyan’s hands under her as her feet failed to support her weight and she came crashing to the floor.

Tygra’s head swung around at the sound of someone crying out in pain from the direction of the women. He felt ever muscle in his body tense at the sight of Cheetara collapsing to the floor.

"Steady Tygra," Panthro gripped the tiger’s arm. "They’ll kill you before you get half way across the room." The panther watched as his friend visibly forced his body to relax and turn his attention back to the prone form of his father.

 

* * * * * * *

"I can not give you what is not mine to give Symon." Claudius tried to reason with his nephew. "I do not own the throne or the leadership of Thundera and thereby it is not mine to give. It is owned by the citizens, the common people we serve." He motioned out the window at the vast city lying in the bellow. "Those that live down there are the ones who own the throne. Only they can grant you what you desire."

Symon laughed, "They are nothing. They are put here to serve the us." He motioned around the room and then a manic smile came to his face. "Well, me anyway. You won’t have to worry about owning anything soon Uncle." He walked over to the women. "You see I have a problem. As long as you live, the dredges we rule will look to you and that worthless code that you cling to."

"The Code is what we are. It is the reason for the existence of the Thundercats," the Lord’s eyes flashing with his anger as they followed Symon across the room.

"Ah yes. Truth, honor, justice, and loyalty," He spit the words out. "And where has that code gotten us Uncle? Nowhere! We could have been supreme in this galaxy, but no! The Code forbids it." Symon reached out and grabbed Nydia, roughly pulling her to him. "Now, Uncle the other part of the problem is that I can’t allow anyone of your blood to live either." He pulled his knife out and playfully ran it across Nydia’s throat.

 

* * * * * *

"We have to get out of here." Barlo’s eyes glanced around the room looking for any openings for escape. "Symon won’t let Claudius, Nydia, or Lion-O live, probably kill us too."

"We can’t do anything unless we can get to the women first. Those guards could shot them down before we were halfway to them." Panthro spoke softly to his father. "We need a distraction of some sort."

"What do you have in mind, Panthro?" Jaga asked his eyes following the track of Symon and his Lord around the room.

The young panther stood and acted as if stretching stiff muscles his fingers pointing to the area by the daises. The others turned their eyes in the direction and quickly covered the shocked expressions on their faces. There, behind the thrones in the shadows, stood several of Claudius’s special guard. Thundercats trained in the art of covert operations, and they were here.

"How long have they been there?" Jaga asked.

"I noticed them about five minutes ago." Panthro answered. "Luckily Symon’s thugs are relaxed and not watching things to close." He motioned to the cheetahs lounging against the walls. "Will they wait until they can be sure to reach Claudius or Lion-O safely?"

Jaga nodded, "Yes. We are the second priority here. The primary goal will be to get either Claudius or Lion-O to safety." The jaguar looked down at Tygra and his father. " When the time comes, can he be moved?"

"I don’t know," the tiger looked exhausted. Between the stresses of caring for his father and worrying for his Mother and Cheetara, he was wearing down fast. "I stopped the bleeding, but he still won’t wake up…" he paused as a small moan escaped Tyben’s lips. "Father?"

The older tiger’s eyes slowly opened, and a confused look crossed his face as he found himself looking up at his son. "Tygra?" his voice sounded so weak. "What happened?"

"Lie still Father." Tygra put a restraining hand on his father to keep him from trying to sit up. "You were hit in the head and have been unconscious for the last hour."

Tyben looked at his son again, his face only registering confusion, "but aren’t you and Cheetara supposed to be in class?"

Tygra looked up from his father's face and caught the other's eyes, his expression saying all that needed to be said. It was as bad as it could get. The silence of the room was suddenly broke by the sound of a cubs scream

 

* * * * * *

"Healer?" Nydia’s calm voice cut through the panic threatening to over take the tigress’s mind, "What is wrong with her?"

Seyan blinked and took a moment to glance at her still prone mate, "Umm, I..I" she cleared her throat and tried to calm her voice, "I think Symon may have torn some of the repairs I did in the last surgery." She felt the cheetah start to stir on her lap. "Cheetara?"

"Mother," Lion-O’s shaky voice whispered, "is Cheetara alright?"

Nydia quickly turned to comfort the three cubs, "Healer Seyan is doing all she can," she glanced up and watched as Symon and Claudius slowly moved towards them. "And right now I need you to be brave for me no matter what happens. Can you do that?" she asked the three cubs. Each gave her a small nod and she quickly pulled them into a tight embrace. "I love all of you."

"My Lady," a voice weakly whispered. Nydia turned and saw that the cheetah’s eyes were now open and filled with pain "No harm will come to them, I swear."

The lioness reached over and took the cheetah’s hand in her own. "I know." She could hear Symon’s voice right behind her now and suddenly felt herself pulled away from the others.

"Mother!" Lion-O made to run to her when Seyan’s strong hands grabbed hold of him.

Nydia turned and smiled at the cub, her eyes filled with tears. "I love you."

 

* * * *

Claudius felt his blood go cold at the action. "Do not do this, Symon." He slowly moved forward. "By Thundera, please don’t!"

Nydia’s body shuddered at the feel of the cold steal upon her throat, her eyes locking on those of her mate’s as they both silently said what they knew would be their last good-byes. She could feel Symon’s hot breath on the back of her neck and his hands on her face. "Please not in front of the children." She begged him. "Please," She could feel her tears running down her cheeks.

"You have a beautiful mate Uncle. It’s a shame that she really has to die so young." His smile took on a psychotic look as he drew the knife back. "Say bye-bye Uncle."

"NO!" Claudius’s scream ripped through the room as in one swipe of a blade he watched as his life’s love collapsed lifeless to the floor. He quickly fell to his knees and cradled her limp body within his arms. "Nydia," he gasped in sobs. "My love." He clutched her to him, not caring about the blood now covering the front of his robes.

"Well Uncle, it seems that you are now single." Manic laughter filled the hall.

 

* * * * * *

Seyan fought to keep her grip on the fighting cub, "Lion-O, no. You can’t help her."

"Oh Gods!" Cheetara’s outcry was enough to pull the healer’s eyes out onto the middle of the hall. The cheetah moved quickly despite her weakness and grabbed hold of the twins and, as Seyan did with Lion-O, turned their eyes away from the scene playing out before them. "Don’t look."

"Say bye-bye Uncle."

Both cheetah and tigress stood frozen as they watched their Lady murdered before them, each one helpless to stop the madman’s actions. "Nydia" Seyan whispered as she clutched Lion-O to her.

"Now for the heir to the throne." Symon’s voice cut through the tigress’s shock and she quickly placed herself between the mad lion and Lion-O. "Step away healer."

"Never," she growled.

"You shall not harm him while I have breath in my lungs." Cheetara hissed while pulling herself up beside her foster mother

"I can arrange that."

 

* * * * * * *

"How much longer are they going to wait?" Tygra snarled. "He has already killed our Lady, who will be next?"

"Be calm Tygra, "Barlo whispered, "it will happen soon." The panther glanced back at the thrones. "In fact I would be ready to close your eyes."

The tiger had no time to respond as suddenly the hall was filled with a light so bright that he swore he felt his eyes burning in their sockets. _"Flash grenade!"_ His mind screamed at him. He threw himself in the direction he knew his father was and placed his own body between the injured tiger and anything else that might harm him. Around him he could hear the sounds of a battle and screams of pain. Then as suddenly as ithad begun, the room once again fell silent. He could hear the soft cries of children and the moans of wounded as he slowly lifted himself off his father. He quickly glanced around the room and found he had to blink his eyes several times to clear them. Hesaw the cheetahs that had been guarding them now on the floor, either unconscious or dead. Claudius still clutched Nydia to him, but now two rather large lions guarded the Lord. He heard the sound of others now entering the hall and saw a group of healers. He quickly motioned them over to his father and watched as they went to work on the again unconscious Tyben. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and weakly made his way over to the women. His mother was trying to comfort the three cubs while another team of healers worked on Cheetara.

"Tygra," Seyan pulled her son into an embrace, "Tyben?" she asked, her eyes looking over at her mate as the healers placed him on a gurney.

Tygra slowly shook his head, "It’s not good." He watched his mother’s expression, "Go to him. I’ll see that the cubs are taken care of."

"Thank you," She gave him a loving kiss on his cheek and followed the gurney bearing her mate into the hall.

"We’ll take the cubs out of here." Kala said as she and another healer came over to the tiger. She took Kat and Kit’s hands in hers and allowed the second healer to carry Lion-O out of the room.

With the cubs now taken care of, the tiger was able to turn his total attention to Cheetara. "Will she be alright?" he asked one of the healers attending to her.

"It’s hard to say right now, Noble Tygra, "The healer, a puma, answered, "She has some internal bleeding and two cracked ribs. We’ll know more after we can get her stabilized."

"Tygra?" He quickly made his way to her side, "Are you ok?" she asked, her voice cracked with weakness.

He tenderly brushed her mane away from her face, "Yes, just a few bruises."

"Tyben?"

"I don’t know," he lied, "I’ll tell you as soon as I find out."

"We should go Noble." The puma said.

"I love you," the cheetah whispered.

 

* * * * * * *

"Get me eight units of whole blood and I want him on support now!" Seyan yelled as she dashed into the surgery with Tyben. "You," she pointed at one of the other healers, "attend to Lord Claudius." She quickly glanced up at the monitors over the surgery bed. "Damn! Get him ready." The healer ordered as she dashed out to scrub quickly and change into surgical gowns. "Kala! I need you!" The panthress quickly dashed in and prepared herself. "Massive hemorrhage to the cranium."

"How long has he been out?" Kala questioned.

"Not sure, we were in there for almost three hours total. I don’t know if he was conscious at all during that time." She dashed back into the surgery room. "Is he stable?"

"Barely," the technician answered. "Pressure is low and EEG is unstable."

Seyan quickly picked up her laser scalpel and gave her mate one last quick glance, "Don’t you give up on me now, Tyben." She whispered and quickly went to work.

 

* * * * * *

"How are you feeling?" the puma asked glancing at the monitors hooked to Cheetara as they made their way down the halls.

"Dizzy" she answered in a weak voice, her breathing labored. "Hard… to breath."

Tygra clutched on to her hand, "You hang in there. Not much farther." His concern was growing as her breathing became more labored. Her eyes began to drift closed. " ‘Tara?" No response. " ‘Tara!?" The monitors began to alarm.

"Out of the way!" The puma forcefully pushed the tiger, "Ok, we have no pulse." She quickly climbed on the gurney and began compressions. "GO!" she yelled at the technicians pushing the gurney.

 

* * * * * *

"Get me the stims now!" Seyan ordered as Tyben’s monitors all alarmed out. "Clear!" She activated the cardiac Stimulator and watched as Tyben convulsed as the electrical current hit his heart. The alarms remained. "Again!"

"Healer Kala!" a nurse called through the intercom. "Pumyra is on here way in with Cheetara and she is in full arrest."

"Go!" Seayn yelled at the pantherss, "Anything?" she asked the technician. He shook his head. "Give me full charge. Clear!"

The alarms just blared.

 

* * * * * *

"What’s her status?" Kala as the puma entered the med center with Cheetara.

"She was down five minutes, no pulse or respiration. Managed to get vitals back by injecting stims and compressions. Possible collapsed lung and internal bleeding."

The panthress nodded as she absorbed the information. "Tygra, wait in Seyan’s office. Pumyra, see if they need help with the other wounded."

"Will she be alright?" Tygra asked his voice shaking with his concern. "And how is my father?"

"I don’t know to both questions." Kala called over her shoulder as she rushed the cheetah into the surgery.

 

* * * * * *

Everyone in the waiting room quickly jumped to their feet at the sound of the door opening. A very tired looking Kala walked into the room, her eyes showing the signs of tears and her face lined in grief.

"How is everyone?" Barlo asked as he led the panthress to a chair and forced her to sit.

Kala took a deep breath before speaking. "Claudius will recover, but his sight is gone. Cheetara is just out of surgery and unconscious. She had massive internal bleeding two cracked ribs, and a collapsed lung. Lady Nydia was already gone." She paused and placed her face in her hands.

"What about Tyben?" Panthro asked. "Kala?" he softly touched her shoulder when she did not respond.

"Noble Tyben," her voice cracked, "died in surgery 15 minutes ago."

"No," Barlo whispered while the other stood in shock.

"There was nothing we could do." Kala continued as if trying to convince herself of the fact. "Too much damage had been done. Seyan tried everything, but no matter what we did…"

"Kala," Jaga’s calm voice stopped her ramblings. "You did all you could to save him. We could ask nothing more of a healer." He stood and turned to Barlo and Panthro, "For now we morn the loss of our Lady and Noble Tyben, but when we are done, those responsible will pay."  
   
 

 

* * * * * *

He paced. He had tried to sit and remain calm but found that he was unable to control the worry and fear within him. The others were in the waiting room, or so he had been told, but he did not feel like the comfort of his friends now. He wanted news. He wanted to know what was happening. He was ready to dash out of the small office and demand answers when the door was slowly pulled open. His mother entered the office, her expression completely blank, her posture slumped, not proud and tall as she usually stood. She walked quietly to her desk and sat in her chair turning the back to her son.

"Mother?" His voice full of concern at her unusual mood. She just sat there, her chair not facing him, silent, unmoving as if frozen in time. Tygra stood, walked around the desk, and knelt before her. "Mother?" he asked again.

She was crying, yet she had not uttered one sound, tears falling silently down her cheeks. Her eyes held a lost look and her face was a ghostly white. "I…" Her voice was soft almost to the pointof being inaudible. "I tried. I did everything I knew how to do." She looked at her son for the first time. "Nothing I did helped. Not the drugs. Not the machines. Not the begging. Nothing." She placed a hand on Tygra’s cheek. He noted that it was cold…shaky. "Maybe if I had been able to do something sooner. Maybe if…if I had worked faster I could have saved-" her voice cracked, her body began to shake. Tygra felt his own fear rising up in him, and felt hot tears stinging his own eyes now. "I tried…I couldn’t help him…I’m sorry Tygra…I tried."

The tiger’s mind reeled trying to comprehend the message his mother was trying to say. To understand…then suddenly it hit. "Father?" He watched the pain…the grief unfold within his mother’s eyes, "No," he whispered, trying to deny the truth with every ounce of his being. As if he could convince himself that it wasn’t true and then it wouldn’t be. "He can’t be" he glanced at his mother again. "I…" he couldn’t finish, the emotions finally winning their battle.

Seyan pulled herself out of her chair and sank to her knees upon the floor, gathering her son into her embrace. "I tried…I tried." She kept repeating. "Oh Gods!" She screamed out, "Tyben."

Within the dark room two lost souls clung to one another, wrapped within the grief and the knowledge that no one would ever be able to answer the call of that name again.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was recorded within the history texts that the sun refused to shine upon the planet of Thundera and that the sky produced only a soft rain for nearly a month as if the planet itself wept the death of the Lady of Thundera and the Noble tiger. Within the city walls themselves, every window held the two mourning candles left to burn for the ten days of the grieving time. It was said that the light ofthe candles could be seen from space by approaching ships despite the cloud cover. The Lair itself was gripped in a thick cloud of despair. The laughter that had once filled the halls was silent. Thunderaians went about tasks with heads hung in grief andno smiles touched their faces. Even the children within the walls felt silent, the normal sound of their playing unheard and replaced by the sound of sobs. It was as if the heart…the very life of the Lair had died that day in the hall. For those that had witnessed the travesty, this was the most difficult time. The wounds were still open and bleeding, the screams still echoing within their minds. Yet they all had to set aside the grief that engulfed them and stand strong for their people. The Thundercats were needed, now more then ever.

* * * * * * * *

"I do not care about the autonomy of the Clans." Jaga’s angry voice echoed in the council chambers. "Clan Che’Dar has gone too far with this outrage."

Elder Metah regarded the jaguar through calm eyes. "The cheetah clans understand your anger, but we must be allowed to deal with Clan Che’Dar in our own way." He held his hand up to stop Jaga’s protests. "However, we are willing to allow you to deal with Cain and the others as you wish, but Tenash is ours to handle. He has brought the clans dishonor for the last time. You need not worry, Lord Jaga. You will not be bothered by him again." The elder bowed and left the room.

Those present in the chamber stared after the elder in shock at his sudden departure. Barlo was the first to find his voice again. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"I don’t think we want to know," Panthro answered his father, "I’ve heard tales of what happens to those that push the cheetah clans to far and I think Tenash has done just that."

Jaga’s voice brought everyone back to attention, "It is not a matter for us to be concerned with, and we have the ones we want." He turned and faced a very tired looking panthress. "Kala," he spoke gently, "anything new to report?"

The panther slowly pulled herself out of her chair "Claudius is improving. While he will never regain his sight, he is dealing well with the limitations. Cheetara is awake and out of danger now thanks to the quick actions of the student healer that brought her into med center. She will be out of action for a while but is guaranteed of a complete recovery." Her mood turned somber suddenly, " I finished the autopsies on Noble Tyben and Lady Nydia," she fell silent and bowed her head for a moment.

"Please continue Healer," Jaga encouraged gently.

"Tyben died of massive hemorrhage to the cranium. If we had been able to get to him sooner we might have had a chance to save him." She paused again taking a deep breath, "Nydia, " her voice cracked, "died instantly from her wound. She was also six weeks pregnant." The news brought gasps of shock from those sitting at the table, "I have not informed Lord Claudius of this news." She collapsed back into her chair.

"It is alright Kala. You have done all you could and then some. Has Seyan improved any?"

"No, she is still withdrawn and refuses to speak with or see anyone. She has even denied Tygra an audience."

Jaga nodded to the panthress, "All we can do is wait for her to allow us to help. Barlo," he turned to the panther, "How are the new security arrangements coming?"

"As scheduled Jaga, we should have everything up and running by tomorrow. I have also doubled the guard on Lion-O’s quarters and three of Claudius’s personal guard are with him at all times."

Jaga nodded his approval and flipped a switch on the table. "Send the girl in now please." Everyone turned and watched as a young puma dressed in the clothing of a student healer entered the chamber. "Come here child." Jaga said in a fatherly voice.

The girl slowly walked over her head bowed down, "You wished to see me, Lord Jaga," she said shyly.

"What is your name child?"

"Pumyra Clan Eran’Dar Lord Jaga."

"Well Pumyra, I understand that your quick actions saved one of our Thundercat Nobles." The girl simply nodded, "I wish to express our thanks to you. The noble you saved is very special to all of us in this room."

"I did nothing not expected of me my Lord."

Jaga stood and placed a kind hand on her shoulder, "You still deserve our thanks young Pumyra. Without your quick reflexes Cheetara would have died before she reached med center. We are in your debt for your actions."

The puma blushed at the praise from Jaga, "Thank you Lord Jaga. May I return to my duties?"

"Of course." He watched as the girl left the room and then turned back to the table. "We will dispense with the meeting tomorrow so that all may attend the funerals. Barlo, please see that all those on duty are allowed to attend the viewing this evening." He received a nod in response, "Kala, will those still in medical be able to attend?"

"The only one I would show concern for is Cheetara. She is still very weak, but I will try and find a way for her to attend."

"Very well, then I close this meeting."

* * * * * * *

The cheetah rolled over in the bed and slowly opened her eyes. She winced slightly at the bright light shining from the partially opened door into the room. She heard the sound of someone else’s soft breathing and glancing down, she saw Tygra. _"He_ _couldn’t be very comfortable;"_ she thought. He was sitting in a chair asleep. His head rested on the bed, one hand lying upon her arm and the other beneath his head. His normally neatly kept mane was uncombed and lying flat against his scalp. He looked exhausted to her and she tried not to move should that wake him. She looked up as the door was pushed further open and placed a finger to her lips singling the visitor to be quiet.

Kala smiled at the cheetah as she entered the room and saw that she was awake. The healer walked over and replaced some of the IV bags that hung beside the bed and checked the monitor readouts. "How do you feel?" she whispered as not to disturb the sleeping tiger

"Sore," the cheetah answered, "And it hurts to breath. What happened?"

"Yes, you gave us quit a scare this time." Kala stopped as if considering how much to tell her patient. "We had to restart your heart twice Cheetara." She watched as the cheetah paled at the news, "Once on the way here, and once during surgery. But you’ll be fine now. We were able to repair everything, but you’ll be out of action for a long time."

Cheetara closed her eyes as she slowly came to terms with what the healer told her. Suddenly her mind remembered someone else that had been hurt. "How is Tyben?" The panthress froze, "Kala? What happened?" She felt Tygra stir next to her.

"I think it would be best if he told you." Kala said as she left the room and pulled to door shut.

Cheetara glanced down at the tiger again and tenderly ran a hand through his red-stripped mane. She felt him stir again and heard his breathing become less deep. She gave him a small tender smile as he opened his eyes and found himself looking directly at her. He returned the smile and movedhis one arm out from under his head and caressed her cheek softly.

"Welcome back," he whispered, his voice filled with exhaustion. "We need to stop making a habit of visiting this place."

"I don’t know, the service here is pretty good." She half teased, "Tygra," she locked her eyes onto his, her voice turning serious, "what happened to Tyben?"

The tiger sighed heavily. He had been dreading have to tell her this news. He reached out and took her hand in his, "Cheetara, Tyben had a very serious wound and was unable to receive help in time." He watched as the tears slowly flowed down her pale cheeks, "He died in surgery."

She lay there silent, in shock, _"Tyben dead? He can’t be!"_ her mind screamed, _"He was always so strong, so invincible."_ She remembered the first time she had seen him, when he had pulled her from that cave. His arms so strong and so safe, "Tygra," her voice cracked she reached out to him and was quickly drawn into his embrace, _"So much like his Father’s"_ her mind thought, "Seyan?" she asked pulling away from him.

The tiger’s own tears were flowing now, "She refuses to see anyone. I don’t know what I’ll do if I loose her too."

Cheetara pulled the grieving tiger back into her embrace and held him while he allowed his tears to fall. They remained there locked in the safety and love of each other’s arms until, both spent, they fell asleep.

* * * * * * *

Once again the citizens of Thundera gathered but not in celebration; they gathered in grief. They came to say their farewells to their Lady and to the Noble tiger that died while defending another. The day itself held the gloom that had covered the lands since their deaths. The birds and insects had even stopped their songs and a still silence held the city in its grasp. The courtyard outside the Lair was filled with those that had come to offer their support to the Lord in this time of need. As was tradition the citizens were allowed to attend the viewing of both Nydia and Tyben for nine days of the grieving time. Upon thetenth and last day of it only those the Lord wished were allowed to attend the burial of the two. The ceremony would be recorded and later allowed to be viewed by all, but the tenth day was for the families of the dead to grieve in peace.

"Lion-O, it is time." Claudius soft voice summoned the cub. He could hear the boy’s footsteps as he approached and felt Lion-O’s hand slip into his own. Together the two walked slowly down the hall.

"Father," Lion-O stopped moving, forcing his father to do the same. "I can’t."

Claudius knelt before his son. Despite the fact that he could not see the boy’s face he know that it was covered with pain. "You must Lion-O. I know it is hard for you to understand all that has happened and even harder to accept it. I still even find myself wrestling with the reasons behind this, but what I do know is that she would want us to stand proud and be strong for her."

"I don’t want to be strong!" he tried to pull out of his fathers grip, "I want my mother back!" The cubs voice taking on a hysterical pitch. Claudius quickly pulled the boy to him and held the shaking cub within his arms, "Why?! Why did she have to die?"

"I do not know, Lion-O. I wish I had the answer to that question." He gently rocked the cub in his arms "I don’t know why she was taken from us." He felt Lion-O pull away, "I wish I could give her back to you Lion-O. I would give anything for it, but it is not something in my power to do." He took the boys hand and placed it on his chest. "Do you feel that?"

"Your heart?" Lion-O asked

Claudius nodded, "Yes," he placed the hand on Lion-O’s own chest now, "and that?"

"Yes."

"As long as that beat remains so will the memory of who your Mother was. She is a part of us Lion-O. She lives within our hearts and souls. Hold on to the love she had for you and the love you had for her, and even in death she will be with you forever."

Lion-O sniffed and wiped an arm across his eyes, "I will Father."

The lion stood and offered his hand to his son, "Are you ready now?" he felt the cub’s hand on his and curled his fingers about the small hand, "Then let us go say good-bye."

* * * * * * *

The two glass coffins sat upon the raised daises, each covered with a red cloth baring the symbol of the royal house of Thundera. Those allowed to attend the service entered in silence. The nobles Barlo, Panthro, and Kala arrived first. Seyan arrived second escorted by Tyben’s brother and only living family aside from his mate and son. The tigress looked thin and haggard, but she managed to hold her head proud as she walked down the aisle. Tygra arrived soon after carrying the still weak Cheetara in his arms; he made his way to his mother and carefully placed the cheetah in a cushioned chair that had been prepared for her.

"Mother." The tigress looked up at her son her usually bright eyes dull and empty of the humor he had always seen there. She slowly stood and reaching out pulled her son to her. He held her as she shook with sobs and offered what comfort he could. He glanced up and saw Snarf and the twins followed closely by Claudius and Lion-O enter the room and heard Lord Jaga step up to the daises. "It’s time Mother." He helped her sit again and took his own chair between her and Cheetara, taking each of their hands in one of his.

"We are a small piece of the universe in which we exist," Jaga began, "and within each of us we carry the energy of that universe. At our birth we become separated from this energy…this plane of our existence. Through our lives we grow, learn, love, and in the end die, but we are never truly gone. Our energy joins that of the universe and we become one with the infinite stars." He walked forward and turned to face the two glass coffins. "So the time has come for Nydia daughter ofShoon mate to Eyon clan Afra’Dar The Lady of Thundera and Tyben son of Tygranna mate to Kahn clan Asia’Tal Thundercat Noble and hero of the Mutant Wars. Both lived their lives within the Code and honored all it stood for: Truth, Honor, Justice, and Loyalty. The Lady Nydia will be remembered as a loving mother and wife, and for her compassion, beauty, grace, and strong sprit. Noble Tyben shall be remembered as a loving father and husband and for his courage, strength, loyalty, and iron will. Both shall be missed among us." He motioned for those assigned to step forward.

Tygra and Lion-O both stood and walked to the daises, each one standing before one of the coffins. Together they began speaking. "We honor you for the life you gave us. We thank you for the lessons you have taught us. We pledge to you your memory will always remain within the Clan." Both stepped forward and took the corners of the drape within their hands. "May you find your way to the ancients among the stars." At the same moment both uncovered the coffins and stepped back, watching as both Nydia and Tyben disappeared in a flash of light.

"May your journey be swift." Everyone within the room chanted as they bowed their heads.

* * * * * * *

"Tenash!" A voice called out from the shadows. "Tenash Clan Che’Dar step out!"

"Who dares?" The elder of clan Che’Dar growled as he stepped out of his home. "No one can call upon an elder."

An elder female cheetah stepped into the dim light of the courtyard around the Elder’s home. "You forget Tenash, I am your elder."

A low growl came from Tenash’s throat as he lunged for the female’s throat, only to find himself knocked to the ground. He glared up at the young female that now stood over him.

"I wouldn’t Uncle." The young one hissed.

The elder female stepped forward and motioned the young one aside. "I must apologize for Aisling’s behavior. She is so like her mother at times."

"What do you want Eefa?" Tenash demanded

"Well brother, it seems that you have done something that the other Clans disapproved of. They asked me to deal with you since I am your elder sister."

"You have no right Outcast!"

"That’s where you are wrong." Elder Metah stepped into the courtyard. "The council at times still makes use of the Lardens." He forced Tenash to his feet. "You are the one responsible for the cheetah’s involvement in the killing of Lady Nydia and Lord Tyben. You are responsible for your son’s behavior and his treatment of a noble of the Lair. Tenash son of Naka mate to Seefan clan Che’Dar you are found to be unworthy of noble rights and are thereby stripped of all power and position these rights give you and renounced from your clan. You are’ however, still too dangerous to leave wandering around free so Larden Eefa if you will."

The elder female nodded and stepped up to Tenash. "You are found guilty of treason to the Cheetah clans and Thundera itself. There is only one punishment for one like you." She reached out her hands, placing them on his temples, and locked her eyesonto Tenash’s own. When the Elder male attempted to pull away he found himself unable to move. "You will pay now, Tenash, for all you’ve done." Her eyes took on a golden glow and Tenash’s screams cut through the otherwise silent night. Eefa suddenly removed her hands and the male cheetah’s form slumped to the ground unmoving.

"Is he…" Mentah began

"No, I did not kill him. He is just trapped within a nightmare of his own making." She motioned to Aisling and both cheetahs moved towards the trees, Eefa pausing just before disappearing into them. "And as for you Elder Metah. Do not call upon the Larden again. We are not your slaves to be used at will. Do not make the mistake the first council made." She disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

* * * * * * *

The exercise room was empty, as the cheetah had hoped it would be. Most of the others residing within the lair were either off performing their duties or still asleep in their beds. The cheetah had found that sleep was something that now eluded her weary mind. Between her assault and the death of her foster father, nightmares came too easily to allow any rest. She had been warned more then once by both Kala and Tygra not to over exert her still healing wounds, but she found that only the routine of her day, including her morning workout, kept her sanity. And it was even more important now with the upcoming trial and her needed testimony against Cain that she remained balanced and in control of her mind and emotions. She quickly did her stretching exercises and winced slightly at the soreness of her muscles and her body’s reminder that it was still not completely healed. She heaved a heavy sigh and turned to grab one of the practice staffs hanging upon the wall. She selected on of the lighter staffs and headed over to the dummies. She took up a fighting stance and raised the staff into an offensive position and with a deep calming breath struck out at her target.

WHAM! She felt the jarring of the muscles in her arms as the staff struck its target. She twirled the staff and struck again. WHAM! The dummy rebounded from the impact. She quickly switched her attack and struck again. WHAM! Images flashed in her mind:

_A final look into a mirror, the anticipation of seeing a familiar caring face. Walking down the white halls, the feeling of being followed. Turning down a corridor. A familiar, yet frightening laughter behind her. The suddenly pain of something smashing into her skull. A face…then blackness…_

WHAM! She struck out at the dummy, her mind now trapped in the replay.

_Waking in a dark room, unable to move or escape. That face…his face coming into her sight. The sudden realization of his intentions for her. The sound of his voice as he toyed with her. "I plan to enjoy myself."_

WHAM! WHAM! Tears now stung her eyes and blurred her vision, but she continued the attack, his voice filling her mind.

_The smell of his body as he roughly pulled her to him. The feel of his lips as he forced his on to hers. The touch of his hands… cruel…uncaring…"You’re nothing."_

WHAM! WHAM!

_The sound of her own screams as he forced himself into her. "Stop! Please!" The feeling of her own flesh tearing…giving way. His laughter resounding in her ears. "You’re nothing."_

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

_She could still feel his hands…touching…playing…forcing… "TYGRA!" The pain increased. "Not even your tiger can help you now."_

WHAM! WHAM! The image shifted.

_Screams cut through the room. Hands pulling…forcing her away from the figure that offered security. The feel of cold steal against her throat. Manic laughter in her ear. "You’re nothing_."

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

_Burning…pain…the feeling of darkness coming to her. A cub’s cries draw[drew] her mind back. "No harm will come to him I swear." A voice she recognized as her own spoke. "I know." A gentle voice replied. "Say Bye-Bye Uncle."_

WHAM! WHAM!

_"Oh Gods!" Her lady fell…lifeless to the floor. She stood unable to stop it…powerless…worthless… "You’ re nothing."_

WHAM! WHAM! The image shifted.

_The sounds of machines beeping around her. The soft breathing of another in the room. Pain…grief… The knowledge of a loved one’s death. Warm…loving arms wrapping around her…No! Not Tygra’s arms… She looked up into that face…his face and screamed._

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

She collapsed onto the mat, her strength gone and her body racked in tremors. She jumped as she felt hands touch her and pull her into an embrace. "No!"

" ‘Tara!"

That voice… she knew that voice. "Tygra?" She glanced up and saw the familiar face of the tiger looking down at her. "I…" she couldn’t finish. The emotions that had been building began to pour from her in the form of great sobs. The tiger just held her in his arms. That’s where she felt safe. No one hurt her as long as he was here.

"Ok now?" Tygra asked after he felt Cheetara relax slightly in his arms. She nodded up at him and accepted the towel he offered her. The tiger gathered her up in his arms and carried her over to the small bench at the side of the room."I warned you about working out too hard." He quickly rechecked her stitches and sighed with relief when he noted that none of them had been pulled.

"I’m sorry." She winced slightly as he pressed on her abdomen. "Didn’t mean for it to turn into that."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, not now." She tenderly placed a hand on his cheek, "I just need time to deal with everything first Tygra, but I will tell you when I’m ready."

He nodded, knowing it would do no good to force it out of her. "Come on. I’ll get you home. You have to give your testimony today."

"Tygra," her voice shook, "I don’t know if I can. I just want to forget it. Leave that night behind me."

"I know," he took her hands in his. They were ice cold. "I’ll be there beside you. He will not hurt you again Cheetara. I promise." He gently helped her stand and offered the support of his shoulder to her.

She leaned into him, knowing that what he said was true. As long as he was there nothing could hurt her, but a part of her still gripped onto the vision she saw.

_"You’re nothing." Cain’s voice laughed at her. "An Outcast."_

She clung closer to the tiger and a small shudder rushed up her spine.

_"You’re nothing."_

* * * * * *

The five magistrates entered the courtroom, solemn elders in their ceremonial robes with stern faces. The assemblage in the courtroom stood respectfully as the judges filed in and settled into their seats with all the dignity of their office. The bailiff walked out in front of the judges' bench and rapped his ceremonial staff on the dark marble tiles as generations of his predecessors had done. "Hear us now, oh Thundera, as we come before the court to bring justice to those who have been wronged."

The head magistrate, an elder of the leopard clan, banged his gavel upon the bench and motioned for those present to sit. "Cain Clan Che'Dar step forth." The doors opposite those the judges had come through opened and Cain stepped through, an ugly sneer on his face not quite hiding his awareness thathe was in very grave trouble. The bailiff once again rapped his staff upon the floor. "Cain, Clan Che'Dar you stand before the magistrates for the crime of sexual assault upon a citizen of this Lair. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty." he answered simply, his voice holding no remorse for his crime.

A shocked murmur ran through the court. Everyone knew the evidence against him. How could he claim innocence? "Do you wish to make a statement on your behalf before we call the witness?" the head magistrate asked.

Cain shrugged. "What is there to say? I have done nothing to any citizen of the Lair, merely put an Outcast in her place."

There was a roar from the audience, and the head magistrate banged his gavel to quiet them. "Is that all you wish to say?"

"It is, magistrate."

"Very well. Bailiff, place the accused in his seat."

The bailiff quickly went about placing the cheetah in the seat and making sure his bindings were locked down before returning to his post. Once again striking his staff upon the marble floor. "Cheetara Clan Duma step forth."

The doors once again opened and Cheetara stepped into the room. Her head held high, the bruises upon her face covered by the make-up she wore. In fact the only sign of her recent injuries was aslight limp in her right leg. Beside her walked Tygra, who took a seat in the front row where he could watch Cain and be able to jump to Cheetara’s aid should it be necessary.

Cain sneered at her as she passed him, his eyes hungrily wandering her body. "Pretty cheetah." He whispered to her. Cheetara froze at the sound of his voice so close to her and turned to face him. "Such a pretty cheetah."

The banging of a gavel at the front of the room brought the she-cats attention back and she continued her walk to the front of the bench. "You will be silent, Cain Clan Che’Dar, during the testimony of this witness."

The head magistrates voice left no room for argument, "Yes magistrate."

The leopard nodded and turned his attention to the she-cat now standing proudly in front of him. "Cheetara Clan Duma, you accuse Cain Clan Che’Dar of the crime of sexual assault. Do you wish to follow through with these charges?"

"I do." Her voice was slightly shaky but filled with courage.

"Very well. I have read the evidence presented from healer Kala and other witnesses; however I would hear your testimony now." He smiled gently at her.

She bowed and quickly glanced back at Tygra. He simply nodded his head and that was all the reassurance she required. "Iwas walking to the banquet. I had completed my trials earlier that day and was looking forward to the celebration and spending time with friends I hadn’t seen in several seasons. I had a feeling that someone was behind me, but when I turned no one was there." She paused taking a deep breath, "I turned down one of the side halls and that’s when I heard it."

"Heard what?" the magistrate asked when she did not continue.

She glanced up at him, her eyes filled with shadows and a touch of fear. "Laughter. Someone laughing behind me. I turned and the next thing I knew I was struck in the head with something. When I managed to regain my senses I saw his face."

"Can you tell us whose face you saw?"

"Cain Clan Che’Dar, magistrate." There was the sound of soft mumbling behind her as those watching the trial absorbed the information. Cheetara shuddered slightly as the memories of that night once again assaulted her mind. "The next thing I remember was waking up in a room and finding myself tied to a bed unable to move. He was there in the shadows. I could smell him, hear his breathing…his laughter." She was visibly trembling now.

"Would you care for a break Cheetara?" The leopard asked, his sharp eyes watching the cheetah. But she didn’t stop speaking. She continued, already trapped within the nightmare of that night again and the only way out was to keep going.

"I saw the look in his eyes when he came over to me. He was mad…insane. He grabbed me by the mane and…and forced me to kiss him." She could hear his words in her mind again.

_"I plan to enjoy myself."_

"I…I tried to stop him, but I couldn’t…I was begging him not to," her voice quickly took on a hysterical pitch her face drained of all color. "He forced himself on me. I could feel him inside me. I remember screaming a name and then I woke up and he was gone." Tygra quickly rushed forward catching her in his arms as her legs gave way under her.

"Noble, would you be kind enough to help Cheetara to a seat." The magistrate asked of Tygra who was already picking the cheetah up into his arms. "Cain Clan Che’Dar, have you anything to add before we call the vote?"

"Nothing magistrate." He spoke, his voice not quit hiding his nervousness.

"Very well," the leopard turned to his fellow judges, "We have heard the testimony of Cain Clan Che’Dar and Cheetara Clan Duma. We have seen the evidence against the accused. I now call the vote."

The bailiff’s staff echoed through the chamber as it struck the marble floor. "Noble magistrates for the crime of sexual assault upon Cheetara Clan Duma how do you find?"

"Guilty." Magistrate #1 voted.

"Guilty." Magistrate #2 voted

"Guilty." Magistrate #3 voted.

"Guilty." Magistrate #4 voted

"Guilty." The head magistrate voted.

"The vote had been called and heard. Stand Cain Clan Che’Dar." He waited until the large cheetah had stood. "You are found guilty, and as such shall have judgment passed against you."

The head magistrate stood his voice resounded through out the room. "Cain Clan Che’Dar, you are hereby stripped of all nobility and rights granted by such titles. You are sentenced to exile on the island of Conamore for no less then 10 and no more then 30 seasons. You are also sentenced to undergo involuntary castration; this is to be carried out immediately. This is the judgment of the magistrate. Justice has been served. Guards remove the prisoner to medical for his sentence."

Cheetara watched from beside Tygra as Cain was lead past her, and for the first time in over two months she felt herself relax completely. "It’s finally over." She whispered to herself. She felt Tygra wrap an arm around her shoulder and she smiled up at him, the first real smile he had seen on her face since that night. Both turned their attention back as thesound to the staff striking the floor resounded through the chamber again.

"Symon Clan Symia step forth." The doors once again swung open and Symon walked through surrounded by several guards. "Symon Clan Symia you stand before the magistrate for the crime of treason against the Thundercats. The murder of Nydia Lady of Thundera and Tyben Thundercat Noble, the attempted murder of Lion-O Lord heir of Thundera and Cheetara Thundercat Noble, and the unlawful holding of several Thundarian Nobles within theLair itself. How do you plea?"

The lion remained silent.

"Let it be known that the accused refused to enter a plea." The leopard stated "Symon Clan Symia do you wish to make a statement before the witnesses are called forward?"

The lion remained silent.

"Very well. Bailiff place him in his seat."

The bailiff quickly went about his task and returned to his post preparing to strike his staff upon the marble floor.

"Hold," Jaga’s voice rang through the chamber. "Noble magistrates I come on behalf of Lord Claudius with a request."

"Step forward Lord Jaga and be heard." The leopard spoke.

He bowed gracefully to the judges seated before him. "My Noble magistrates, it is the wish of Lord Claudius that Symon Clan Symia be spared." There was an outcry from those in the room. The head magistrate banged his gavel to return the room to silence.

"On what grounds does he make this request?"

"On the grounds that Symon Clan Symia is not of a balanced mind. He requests that the accused be stripped of his nobility and exiled to the island."

The magistrates turned to each other and whispers passed between them, after several moments the leopard turned back to Jaga. "Stand Symon Clan Symia. Upon the request of our Lord Claudius you are hereby stripped of all nobility and the rights that come with such titles. Your sentence is exile to the island of Conamore for no less then the time your life ends. This is the judgment of the magistrate, justice has been served. Guards remove the accused for transport." Those that sat in witness to this stared in shock at the judges and Jaga. No one had expected Claudius to grant mercy to his Lady’s killer.

The bailiff struck his staff upon the black marble floor. "Hear us now, oh Thundera. We have come before the court to bring justice to those who have been wronged. Justice has been served. " The five magistrates rose and filed out, the large doors closing behind them. "This council in now closed." He struck the floor one last time before turning and also leaving the now silent chamber.

* * * * * *

"Forgive me Lord Claudius," The page said as she entered her Lord’s study, "but Healer Seyan wishes a word with you."

"Of course. Send her in, please." He felt his way back to his desk and allowed his body to sink into the comfortable chair. His ears picked up the sounds of the door closing and soft footsteps upon the carpet. "Seyan," he said gently, "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I wish to speak with you on a personal matter my Lord."

He was shocked at the sound of her voice. It was old…tired…almost seemed lost. "Of course healer." He could hear her sit in a soft chair and he waited until she was ready to speak.

"I wish to tender my resignation as Chief healer of the Lair."

The lion sat in shock at the tigress’s words, "May I ask why?" He found himself wishing he could see her face.

Seyan took a deep breath and looked at her Lord. _"Because I failed you. Because I failed Tyben…my love."_ She thought to herself. "I wish to go spend time with my clan." She answered aloud.

"Then perhaps a leave of absence instead of…"

"No. I will not be coming back Claudius."

She watched as her Lord’s expression turned to one of deep thought,[.] he remained silent for several minutes, "are you certain this is what you want?"

"Yes." Her voice cracked slightly.

"Very well Seyan. You may appoint whomever you feel as a replacement." He heard her rise from the chair and followed her footsteps across the carpet. "Seyan," the sounds stopped, "you will always have a home within the Lair." He listened as the door sealed shut.

* * * * * * *

"Mother?" Tygra paused as he entered Seyan’s sleeping room and caught sight of the boxes scattered about. "It’s true then."

The tigress looked up from her packing and regarded her son with what could only be described as detachment. "That I am leaving? Yes, Tygra it is true."

He stood staring at her and felt a sudden feeling of shock come to him as he noticed her appearance. In the month following his father’s death, the tigress had changed. Her once vibrant red mane was now pure white, her stripping only a dull black. She had lost weight and looked almost gaunt from it. Her face was now lined with pain and sorrow and her once bright laughing eyes only had shadows in them now. Nothing remained of the vibrant, loving women that was his mother. The person standing before him was old…tired…alone.

"But where will you go?" He asked when he was able to find his voice again.

"Home. To my clan, I have brothers and sisters I have not seen in many seasons." She placed more objects into a box, sometimes pausing when she came across a special item. "Are there any messages you wished passed along?"

"What?" He still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _"I can’t loose her too."_ He thought. "Mother, why do you feel you must leave the lair?" He walked over and took the item she was packing from her hand.

She slowly sat down on her bed and for the first time Tygra saw a look of total exhaustion in her face. "I am tired Tygra. Tired of death. Tired of having to tell families that there loved ones will not survive. Tired of fighting what I know is a lost cause. We all die Tygra, so why should I fight that fact anymore?"

"You are a great healer Mother." He knelt before her, "Your talents…"

Her eyes flashed and she hissed out, "My talents! What good did all my talents and all my training do your Father? Lady Nydia? What good are they if I cannot restore Lord Claudius’s sight? Heal Cheetara’s pain? What good? Can you answer that question Tygra?!" He remained silent. "That’s what I thought." She grabbed the object back and placed it in the box, sealing the lid shut. "Someone will be here tomorrow to move all this to storage." The tigress reached down and picked up a carrisack. "You are a strong man now Tygra." She placed a hand on his cheek, "And it is time for you to stand alone." She leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. "Be well my son." She turned walking to the door.

"Mother," his voice stopped her, "Will you come back?" He watched as she stood there for a moment, and then without a word or glance behind she walked out the door leaving the stunned tiger standing alone in the room.

It was there that Cheetara found him several hours later, staring out the large window at the starlit sky. She walked up beside him, waiting for him to speak but ready to comfort him when he needed it.

He felt her come up and stand there and knew that she would wait until he was ready to talk, but he wondered if it was fair to burden her with his troubles when she had so many of her own now. He glanced over at her and, not for the first time, thanked the Gods that had brought her to him. Yet he still wondered what he ever did to deserve her friendship and heart. She was so strong in both sprit and mind. He was smart, yes, but he lacked the determination and self-confidence she possessed. He glanced back at the stars and finally decided it was time to speak.

"She’s gone." He said simply

"I know." She answered. She glanced up at the tiger and noted the look on his face. He seemed so young…almost lost.

"She didn’t even say if she was going to return. She wouldn’t even have said good-bye if I hadn’t come here." His voice cracked. "I’ve lost them both ‘Tara." His legs felt weak as he slowly sank to the floor. "I…I don’t know if I can do this alone."

The cheetah lowered herself in front of the tiger and with tender fingers turned his eyes up to hers. "As you once told me, as long as you are here I am never alone. Tygra, I give you the same promise now, As long as there is a beat to my heart and breath in my lungs, you will never be alone." She removed her fingers from his chin and placed her hand on his heart. "I offer you allthat I am, and all that I will be."

He trembled at her touch and her words. She was promising herself to him. He couldn’t believe what she was doing, but it felt right. He slowly reached out his own hand and placed it over her heart. He was forced to clear his throat before speaking. "I offer you all that I am, and all that I will be." Amber eyes meet amber eyes. He slowly pulled her towards him and lightly kissed her lips. It was a quick tender kiss filled with shyness and uncertainty. He pulled away slightly so he could see her face. _"She_ _looks like an angel."_ Her eyes were closed and an almost dreamy look was upon it. He pulled her back to him and kissed her again. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as she deepened the kiss. When they finally parted both were breathless. "We better stop. You’re not up to anything else yet." He ran his fingers through her silky mane, wanting so much more, but knowing it wasn’t possible.

"I know, but one day I promise, I will join you." She smiled lovingly at him, "But I don’t want to leave you alone now."

Tygra thought for a moment. And then reaching up he grabbed some pillows and the thick blanket off the bed. "You don’t have to." He pulled her back into his arms wrapping himself in her warmth and love. He felt her cuddle closer to him and lay her head on his chest. Neither one said another word that night, both content to just lie in each other’s arms until a dreamless sleep overcame them.

* * * * * *

On the 125th day of the Thundarian calendar year 3086 at the small outpost of the Isyarda mining company, it was recorded that five small earthquakes took place15 miles from the main camp. The camp supervisor made note to check all mine supports and warn his people to watch for loose spots. An order was placed for extra supports and pumps in case of flooding. No other thought was given to the matter.

Thus began the death of Thundera…

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"You are certain of the calculations?" The lion asked.

"There is no mistake; I rechecked the data five times. The result is always the same."

"There is nothing that can be done Jaga?" The jaguar shook his head. "How long then?"

"No more then two seasons."

Claudius felt the weight of yet another tragedy set itself upon his shoulders. He had aged much in the last season and had turned more duties over to his friend and protector Jaga. "Do we have enough time to find a suitable place to evacuate to?"

"It will depend on how far we will have to search. We have already exhausted all options within our own system. Even if we are able to locate a new home, we do not have enough ships to evacuate the entire planet. Nor do we have the time to build them."

"How many must be left behind?"

"At this point it is unknown. If we find a suitable planet in the next few months we can start evacuating non-essential personal, children and elderly."

"I will remain if others must."

"Claudius…"

The lion held up his hand, stalling any comments. "It is what I wish for, my old friend. Thundera is my home and I will not leave others to die while I am rushed to safety. I will only leave if all Thundarians are evacuated." He placed a hand on Jaga’s shoulder. "I leave Lion-O in your care old friend. He and his protectors must leave if we are to survive and rise from this holocaust. I trust you to make arrangements for the continuation of the Royal line. And Jaga, do not inform them of this until it is absolutely necessary." He waved his hand dismissing the aging jaguar.

"As you wish Lord Claudius." He bowed and left the lion alone with his thoughts.

 

* * * * * *

_(One year six months later)_  
  


"Now Lion-O you need to pay attention," Panthro scolded the now 12 season-old-cub. " You’re not going to get any better at this if you don’t practice. Kat and Kit have even mastered these moves already."

"But its so boring Panthro. Why can’t I practice with one of the staffs?" The young lion pointed over to Cheetara who was practicing on the far side of the room.

"Because you don’t even have the basics down yet." The panther wore a firm scowl on his face. "Once you prove to me you have those mastered maybe then I’ll let you start with weapons, but until then you do _not_ touch the weapons am I clear?"

"Yes Panthro." The cub muttered.

The panther gave Lion-O a critical eye before nodding, "That’s enough for today. Tygra is waiting for you in the lab."

"He’s quite the hand full, isn’t he Panthro." The cheetah commented as she came up behind him. "Makes you wonder how Barlo survived us." She watched the young lion walk out of the exercise room.

The panther turned to his friend and chuckled, "What do you mean us? I was the innocent bystander. You and

Tygra were the trouble makers."

She was about to reply to the panther comment when she was suddenly thrown off her feet as the Lair began to shake. "Is everyone alright?" She asked after the tremors quickly passed. She quickly glanced over and noted the kittens had dived under one of the tables at the side of the room. "Kat, Kit you can come out now."

The twins poked their heads out from under the table, "Is it me or are the tremors happing more often?" Kit asked as she dragged herself out from under the table’s protection.

"Yeah," Kat agreed, "that’s the third one today."

The cheetah took a moment to think about the cub’s observations, making a mental note to ask Tygra about it that night. "Alright you two, let’s go. Tygra is waiting for you." She said as she herded the to kittens into the hall.

"Gee, Cheetara, do you think Tygra will cancel lecture if the tremors keep up?"

She chuckled softly, "Only if the door seals shut and there is a ton of rock between here and there, Kat." She chuckled again at the moaning from both cubs.

"Well about time you two showed up." The tiger scolded as the two missing cubs entered the lab area and took their seats next to Lion-O. "You can start by solving the problems on the board."

"It’s my fault Tygra," she smiled at the tiger as she took a seat at the back of the room. "I should have called and let you know we were running late."

He returned her smile. The three cubs sighed and rolled their eyes at the adults. "Alright you three. Lion-O, I know you have had time to complete the problems. Would you please enlighten us with your answers?"

The cheetah smiled to herself and rose to leave the room, seeing that the three cubs were engrossed in their studies despite their earlier protests. She nodded to the tiger and gave him one last smile before leaving the room. She had other duties to perform yet that day before she could allow herself to relax and enjoy the evening with Tygra.

 

* * * * * *

"Lord Jaga," Barlo bowed as the jaguar motioned him to enter. "I have the latest stress tests from the southern continent and the latest on the evacuation."

"And from the look on your face Barlo, neither is good."

"You’re right. Even with the evacuation proceeding as scheduled we are going to fall short of the timetable you set. And to make matters worse the rumors have started."

"And the southern continent?"

"Let’s just be glad we evacuated there first." Barlo wearily sat into one of the chairs in the room. "Most of the cities are in runes now and given the moons’ influence on the tides in that area they’ll be under water in a day or two." He rubbed his face in his hands, trying desperately to extend what little energy he had left to his tasks.

"Barlo," the panther looked up. "Arrange a meeting with the Nobles tomorrow. It is time they know of Thundera’s fate. Then you, my friend, go and rest. Spend sometime with your son. You have earned it."

Barlo gave the jaguar a weary smile, "I think I will do that Jaga."

 

* * * * * *

The tiger’s senses were assaulted by the tantalizing smells of food cooking and the soft humming of a familiar voice from the food preparation area. He made his way into the small room and smiled to himself at the sight before him. Cheetara was bustling about the room with such singled-mindedness that she didn’t even take notice of his return to the quarters. He silently tiptoed behind her and after another small smile to himself wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

She jumped at the sudden feeling of arms and with a scowl on her face turned "Tygra!" She hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You scared me to death."  
   
 

"Sorry, didn’t mean to," His mischievous grin told her otherwise, "smells good."

She tried to keep the serious expression on her face, but failed miserably when he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You are hopeless you know that." She smiled up at him.

"And you wouldn’t have me any other way." He teased back. "Did you get the message about the meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes," She watched him wander over to the cabinets and get out the dishes. "Any idea what it’s about?"

"Not really, but it may have something to do with all the tremors we’ve been having."

She paused from removing the food from the cooker, "That reminds me. Is it me or are the tremors becoming stronger and more frequent?"

The tiger glanced up from setting the table and gave her a thoughtful look, "I’d have to check the data, but from personal experience I would say yes. We had what? Four today?"

She nodded, "Something’s going on Tygra and I have a feeling that it is not going to be good."

He gave her a startled look, "Are the dreams back?"

"No, nothing like that. Something just doesn’t feel right, I really can’t explain what it is."

"Let’s not worry about it tonight." He grabbed one of the bowls of food and headed for the table. "I just want to eat and relax. I am beat."

 

* * * * * *

Cheetara Dreamed.

Dreamed of fire, of destruction, of the end of her world. Forced to watch as her people...her countrymen died. As her beloved home burst into a million bits of rock. She tried to force her mind to ignore the images that played across it, to stop the screams that resounded through her psyche.

The Dream started mildly enough. She and Tygra were arguing about something, but then the earth began to quake beneath them, a tremor that did not fade but grew worse. The walls of the Lair shuddered, trembled, then began to crack. They heard the screams begin as the walls groaned and buckled, and dust rained down on them. The sturdy foundation actually began to move, visibly rippling like water. They looked at each other in terrified realization, and ran together toward the nearest exit. _"We've got to get out of here!"_ Tygra shouted. _"If the foundation gives way, anyone in here is dead!"_

They ran for their lives, dodging falling masonry, choking on dust. Twice, they were forcedto change their path as corridors collapsed before they could go through them. Once they were nearly caught as a section of the main hall that bisected the Lair fell down just as they finished traversing it. _"We're almost out!"_ Cheetara thought, _"almost safe!"_

The sudden sound of a support giving way caused both to look up. The cheetah felt herself shoved aside. The next thing she remembered was her heart’s frantic beat pounding in her ears, her lungs burned from the dust she had been forced to inhale.She coughed, trying to loosen the tightness she felt in her chest. She lay there keeping her eyes closed for fear of what she would see when she opened them. Then with a steadying breath She slowly opened her eyes and felt the fear instantly grip her mind. _"I'm alone!"_ her mind screamed _"Dark and alone!"_

She could feel herself begin to hyperventilate and locked down on the panic attack she felt hovering at the edge of her mind. _"Tygra?!"_ She cried out, not entirely hiding the terror from her voice. _"Please answer me Tygra!"_

Only the silence of the dark tomb answered her. _"Alone! Close! So close!"_ she was slowly losing the battle with her panic. She began feeling around her, realizing that a section of the wall was lying above her. It had landed onsomething, keeping it from crushing her, but she wasn't inclined to count her blessings just yet. She started clawing her way back to where she thought Tygra had been, calling him in between choking coughs. _"Keep moving. Don’t think about the walls... Close! So_ _Close!"_ There was no answer, and that ratcheted her panic up higher. Finally, she squirmed her way out from under the wall section and saw it. A flash of red-orange mane. Above that, a massive support pillar. Below, a spreading pool of red....

_"Blood. Tygra's blood..."_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Cheetara woke with a bloodcurdling scream, howling grief and terror at the top of her lungs.

"Cheetara!" Tygra shouted as he dashed into her room. He quickly grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her, trying to release her from the grip of whatever terror now engulfed her mind. He watched as her eyes slowly focused on his face and a look of total and absolute relief washed over her.

"Tygra!" She through her arms around his neck, collapsing into his embrace while her body racked with terror-filled sobs. "You’re not dead….not dead." She kept repeating.

Though the tiger was confused by her ramblings, he did not stop in his comforting, "No, I’m right here. It was just a dream, nothing more."

"You were trapped, "She stammered, her breathing still bordering on hyperventilation and her body still shaking. "The Lair was falling down around us. I saw you…" She looked up at him, "blood everywhere. "Oh gods Tygra. You were dead I know you were dead!" Her voice was hysterical, her face drained of all color.

"Cheetara look at me!" He ordered, his hands quickly forcing her eyes to look at his face. "I am right here. Nothing happened." He watched some of the terror seep from her eyes as she slowly began to understand his words. "It was just a dream." He turned his voice into a more gentle tone.

"A dream?" She reached out tentatively, touching his face as if to make sure he was really there. "Not real?"

"No, I’m safe and you're safe," he tenderly lay beside her on the bed pulling the blankets around both of them as she huddled close to him and rested her head on his chest. "Try and go back to sleep." He could feel her forcing her muscles to relax from their trembling, and the sound of her breathing begin to slow as the panic began to loose its grip on her mind. After several minutes he gave a casual glance down at her face. With a sigh of relief, he saw that sleep had once again claimed her mind, and he allowed his own weary mind to begin to wander into the realm of sleep.

Cheetara dreamed.

 

* * * * * *

The jaguar watched as the nobles entered the room, some in groups some by themselves, but all with looks of concern and worry on their faces. They knew that something was wrong, and that the time had finally come for the, excuse the pun, cat to come out of the bag. Jaga was actually glad that he could now inform his fellow Thundercats of the fate of their home. He was tired of the secrets, of the half told truths he had been forced to hidefrom his friends. He glanced up and caught site of Tygra and Cheetara entering the room. He] felt a twinge of pain at the sight of the two of them together and at knowing the burden he was going to ask the young cheetah to bear. He quickly pulled his thoughts back into the present when he head Claudius’s voice echo out into the room.

"My fellow Thunderians, a grave time has set upon us." He flipped a switch activating the holographic display. Gasps of surprise filled the chamber as those gathered bore witness to the demise of the Southern continent. "This was recorded three days ago. We were able to remove all those living on the affected area to safety. Lord Jaga if you will continue please?" The lion retook his seat, his voice and posture evidence of the great fatigue that plagued him.

The jaguar rose wearily to his feet. He quickly held up his hand, stalling the questions that had begun to resound through the chamber. "Nobles, I know you are confused by these happenings, but please allow me to explain before you bombard my tired mind with your questions." The room fell silent. "Thank you. It has now been nearly two seasons since the quakes began, and as most of you have noticed, in the last three months the frequency and strength of the tremors have increased. This is due to the fact that Thundera is dying." He was forced to pause again as the outcries began anew.

Pole of the Puma clan rose to his feet, "What exactly do you mean by ‘Thundera is dying,’ Lord Jaga?"

"Our latest data shows that within six months time or sooner, the tremors will increase to the point that Thundera will shake itself apart."

A shocked silence claimed the room. Pole was the first to find his voice again. "Why were we not told sooner? We have no time to evacuate our people. You have signed our death warrant by with holding this information!"

"Peace Noble." Claudius spoke softly from the head of the table. "We have not overlooked this fact. In fact the evacuation of Thundera began over a season ago. We have already removed a great number of our people to the safety of our new home."

"But my Lord, why did you not tell us?"

"Because Noble Pole, this would have been your reaction. The last thing we needed was a panic. The people have had enough pain and suffering as of late." The lion closed his eyes for a moment regaining control of his emotions. "By the end of this day all the clan leaders will receive a copy of the evacuation plan and ship assignments for those that have not been removed yet. I trust you," he indicated the nobles gathered, "to inform your Clan lords of the details in the plan, and to see that all are followed." He paused and locked each face into his memory as he glanced around the room. "My son, Lord Jaga, and Lion-O’s protectors will be aboard the Flag ship. They will lead the remaining ships to our new home."

"What of you, Lord Claudius?" Tygra’s voice spoke out from the back of the room.

"I will remain on Thundera until all have been evacuated." The room once again filled with an uproar of voices. "Silence! This is my decision. I will not leave while there is a single Thundarian left on this planet. My son’s safety has been seen to, and the Royal line will continue. And I will hear nothing more on the subject." The lion turned hisattention back to Jaga. "See that they understand the plan and are able to carry it out without question. My Lords," He bowed to the nobles gathered. "It has been an honor."

The room remained silent as the Lord of Thundera proudly walked out of the doors for the last time.

 

* * * * * * *

"Cheetara may I speak with you for a moment?" The jaguar asked after the assembly began to disband

"Of course Lord Jaga." She turned to her companion, "I’ll meet you later Tygra."

The jaguar once again felt the grip of guilt on his heart as he watched the interaction between the two young nobles. "Perhaps we should speak somewhere more private." He motioned the cheetah to proceed him into a small office off the council chamber and softly closed the door once they had both entered. "Lord Claudius has asked me to make a request of you Cheetara."

The cheetah stared at Jaga, a confused look on her face at the guilty note in his voice. "What is this request my Lord?"

"First I must inform you that this task well not be an easy one, and will change who and what you are forever." The girl… no, he corrected his thoughts, the women nodded but the confused look remained on her face. "Now that you know of the fate of Thundera, I must tell you of the fate of the nobles and the Royal line of Thundera."

"Lord Jaga, I don’t understand."

"Allow me to finish and you will Cheetara. As a protector of Lion-O you will be aboard the Royal cruiser along with the others. But you will be the only female aside from Kit to accompany the nobles."

He watched as a sudden look of understanding came over her pale face. "My Lord, if you are asking me…"

"There is no choice Cheetara. There was no time to arrange a match for Lion-0, but the Royal line must survive no matter what. And you are the key to its survival."

"My…my Lord," the cheetah stammered, "this is an honor, but I do not desire to become the Lady of Thundera."

He gently placed a hand on the cheetah’s shoulder, "I know of your attachment to Tygra." He watched as a flare of red crossed her face. "But the time for choices has passed. You must do this for your people. For Thundera."

She pulled away from his grip, "How can you ask me to choose between my heart and my duty?" Her eyes flashed in anger. "In order for an heir to be legitimate I must take Lion-O as life mate. I can not promise myself when I love another."

"Cheetara, please listen to me." He spoke in a fatherly voice, "I only ask this of you as a last resort. If he has not taken a mate by his 25th season, then you will be bound to perform this duty."

"And if he does take a mate?"

"Then your promise is absolved and you will be free to follow your heart." He once again placed a hand upon her shoulder. "I only ask this of you, because I have no other choice. The line of Symia must live on."

Cheetara looked up at the man she considered to be a second father and with a heavy sigh nodded her head. "I will do as you ask Lord Jaga, but only because I have no other choice." She turned and made to leave the room only to have his voice stop her.

"You understand what accepting this promise means?"

She turned, the jaguar felt his heart break at the look in her eyes. "Yes," she said simply, "and I will begin to honor my promise at sunrise." She held up her hand, forestalling Jaga’s comment. "Sunrise, no sooner." She turned and left him standing in the now silent room.

The Lord of the Thundercats watched the cheetah leave and with a weary sigh, walked out of the silent room and back into the chaos that had become his life.

 

* * * * * * *

He heard the door open and close and knew that the cheetah had finally returned from her meeting with Jaga. He waited in the common room for several minutes, but she did not grace the room with her presence. He decided to go in search of her and discovered her standing in her old room staring out the window, completely lost within her own thoughts. "Was the meeting that bad?" he asked, his voice resounding in the stillness of the room.

"No," her voice was bland, empty of emotion as she continued to look out into the fast approaching night. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Then I shall leave you with your thoughts."

"Tygra," her voice stopped him, "Don’t leave." She turned and looked at him for the first time, and he noted the signs of recent tears on her cheeks. "I want to talk." The tiger walked over and sat upon the bed, waiting for the cheetah to speak. "I lied when I said the nightmares had stopped. I still remember everything like it happened today." She shuddered, "I can feel his hands on me. Hear his voice in my mind."

Tygra rose from the bed and walked over to the cheetah wrapping his arms around her shuddering form. "He can’t hurt you anymore Cheetara."

"A part of me knows that Tygra. But there is still a small portion that holds onto that night." She turned in his arms her honey-amber eyes flashing in the moonlight as she glanced up into his own eyes. "I don’t want these memories anymore. I want to forget…I want you to help me forget."

His breathing stilled for a moment as he regarded her. "Cheetara, I…"

She placed a hand upon his lips, "Please, give me this one night. It is all I ask."

He reached up and removed her fingers, his hand caressing hers. She ran her fingers through his flame-red mane coming to rest on the nape of his neck. She watched as he closed his eyes and pulled her close, his lips tenderly brushing against hers. She wrapped her other arm around his neck, deepening the kiss and felt his own arms wrap around her slim waist. They were left breathless when the kiss ended, and Cheetara felt as if her legs would fall out from under her. Tygra gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" He asked, his eyes holding a mixed emotion of worry and passion.

She gave him a tender loving smile that sent shivers down his spine. "More then anything." She pulled him down for another kiss and allowed her hands to begin wandering the tiger’s body. She could feel him shudder under her touch and soft kisses. She purred as he’s own hands and lips began to wander the contours of her body. She felt him pull away from her and watched as he removed the light robe he had been wearing, her amber eyes taking inthe form of his body against the moonlight. He then, in turn, helped her out of her own clothing. His hands and lips begin their wanderings again and Cheetara felt as if her heart would burst with every feather light touch on her tawny fur. She glanced up when he suddenly halted his ministrations of her body and found herself looking into his dark amber eyes.

"What’s wrong?" She asked her fingers playfully running through his mane.

"Nothing, I just want to remember this moment forever."

She felt her heart skip a beat at his words and tears well up in her eyes. "Then come, my tiger and let us live in the moment." She pulled his lips back to hers and gave herself to him body and soul.

 

* * * * * * *

She awoke, her sleep fogged mind confused at her surroundings. Then the memory came back. His gentle tender hands on her body, his loving kisses caressing her to the very core of her existence. Their outcries of joy as they both came unto fulfillment at the same moment. She felt his legs still intertwined with her own and could feel his soft breathing on her neck the beating of his heart against her own chest. She glanced up at her tiger _…"Yes,"_ She thought, _"my tiger. My love."_ She reached up and lovingly stroked a finger across his soft cheek. _"And now I must deny everything my heart wants."_ She felt him stir under her touches and offered him a small smile as he opened his eyes.

"Morning love," he purred kissing her forehead.

"Morning," She cuddled closer, not wanting this moment to end but knowing that she had to tell him of her duty…of her promise to Jaga. "Just tell him. It will only make it worse the longer you wait" She told herself, then taking a deep breath and stealing herself she spoke. "Tygra, I need to tell you something."

He glanced down at her and took note of the worried expression on her face. "What’s wrong?"

"The reason Jaga wished to speak to me yesterday. He had a request from Lord Claudius, one that I am now honor bound to commit." The tiger gave her a confused look and waited for her to continue. "You know we are to be aboard the Flag ship?" He nodded, "and that I am going to be the only female of breeding age on board." She felt him stiffen and suddenly pull away. "Tygra I…" She stopped, seeing a look in his eyes and knew that he had figured out her promise.

"Do not say another word." He stood up from the bed and grabbed his robe from the floor.

The tone of his voice caused her to jump slightly. He was angry and even worse it was directed at her. In all their seasons together, she could only remember one other time he had used that voice, and she had been but ten seasons old. "Please Tygra let me explain." She reached out and grabbed his arm. He shook off her hand.

"Explain what?" he demanded, "That Jaga has you promised to another? And you knew this when you asked me to join you last night?" His eyes flashed, full of betrayal, his voice full of pain as he snapped, "Who? Who did he promise you to Cheetara?"

"I…I didn’t mean to hurt you." Her voice cracked. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "Please…"

"Who!" His anger snapped, he roughly grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "Tell me or I’ll…" He stopped suddenly, all anger draining from his eyes and face. She was pale, all color had drained from her face. She had seen that look before…in Cain’s eyes that night. She trembled under his touch and he could feel the pounding of her heart. "I…I’m sorry ‘Tara," his voice was calmer now. He took another calming breath.

"No," her voice cracked slightly, but her color was returning. "I should be sorry. I should have told you last night, but I wanted to give you something special before…"

"Shhh," he placed a finger to her soft lips. "Please tell me who."

"If Lion-O does not produce an heir by his 25th season I am honor bound to take him as life mate to assure the continuation of the royal line." She felt a weight lift off her at the admission of her promise. Tygra knew now; he would help her find the strength to survive this. "I had no choice, Tygra. The Line of Symia must live on, no matter what my heart feels."  
  


* * * * * *

In a dark room within the depth of the palace, a small needle began its frantic dance. Colorful lines cut across the once white paper. Those in the lair went about their day; the needles dance unseen… it’s warning unheeded. For on the 68th day of the calendar year 3088 the sun rose on Thundera for the last time.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Within this Chap, I will be using some of the actual dialog from Exodus inter mixed with some of the scenes I have written. This section will be marked with an "*" at the beginning and end of the dialog sections. I do not in any way intend to infringe on the show, but this chap made more sense with me using some of it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The day started as any other would. The sun rose. The birds began their songs. Thundarians awoke from their slumbers and went about morning tasks. Children laughed and played on their way to their studies. Within the Lair walls the nobles rose with the sun also, beginning their daily tasks. Throughout the land known as Thundera, life went on. Yet underneath the very fabric that held the lands together a battle had begun, a fight in the very heart of the planet, an onslaught that the planet was loosing. The darkness soon claimed the skies, blocking out all light but a deep blood red. The tremors began small…distant…gradually tearing through the skin of the planet. A silent feel…eerie…frightening. The day had come….

Thundera was dying……

* * * * * *

The technician made his way into the depths of the Lair, whistling softly to himself as he passed through the still empty halls. His mind wandered over the other missions he had to accomplish that day. He came to the locked door and entered the code on to the touch pad. The door obediently swished open, allowing the lion to enter. He flipped on the light and a dim glow illuminated the room. He quickly made his way over to the computer terminal and typed in the command. He waited a few moments for the system to bring up the data he requested, the sound of his claws tapping upon the desk the only noise within the room as he watched the screen begin to fill with data. His eyes flashed over what the system presented before him, giving a nod as he absorbed the information into his own memory. He was about to hit the clear button, confident that everything was as it should be, when suddenly he froze. He rapidly typed in a command and brought up the correct window, his eyes quickly dashing over the data that pored forth. With a trembling hand the lion reached over to another control panel and flipped a switch.

Outside amid the buildings of Thundera City, alarms began to blare…

* * * * * *

"I need status on those shuttles from the Northern providence now!" Barlo growled out as he clung to a control panel for support during another strong tremor.

"They are still 5 miles out Noble," a technician answered, "Shuttles from Southern, and Eastern arriving now."

The panther hissed under his breath, "Get those cats in their ships now, and order the captains to take off as soon as they reach capacity."

"Yes Noble." The technician quickly went about his task.

"Barlo," Jaga called out as he entered the room, "How goes the evacuation?"

"It could be better. Some of the Clans were caught unprepared." His fist struck the control panel, "we were supposed to have more time."

"We’ll do the best we can." The jaguar quickly glanced at the screens and cursed as he took in the information. "We don’t have much time." He turned and motioned to one of the technicians, "Give the order: All are to evacuate their posts at the next tremor." He turned back to the panther. "It is time."

Barlo nodded, "Panthro come with me." And with a bow the two panthers dashed out into the trembling halls to retrieve three very special pieces of cargo.

"My Lord," One of technicians called out, "We have massive structural damage to the lair."

"Where? Which area?!"

"East corridor levels 12-sublevel1. Including living quarters."

 _"Dear Gods!"_ His mind screamed, _"Lion-O and the kittens are in there!"_ And without a second thought the jaguar dashed into the destruction.

* * * * * *

"Now as you are aware by subtracting first and then adding you can…." The twins both sat up as their computer suddenly stopped in the middle of their lessons.

"Hey, what did it stop for?" She asked her brother as she smacked her hand against the side of the machine

"I don’t know Kit, maybe the file’s bad." Kat shrugged at his sister. "But I’m going to go work on my models." He rolled himself off the mattress he and his sister had been laying on and headed out into the playroom. "Hey Kit! Come look at this."

Kit rolled off the mattress with a sigh and made her way out into the larger room, "What Kat? I don’t see…." She stopped as her eyes looked out the window. "What’s happening Kat?" She asked her voice trembling slightly

"I don’t know, maybe we should go find Panthro or Tygra." He started walking towards the door when alarms suddenly started blaring through the room. Both kittens looked at each other, fear evident on their faces when they suddenly found themselves throne onto the floor as a massive tremor rocked the foundation of the lair itself.

"Kit?" Kat called out through coughs for his sister, glancing around the dark room. "Kitalee?" He felt her hand brush against his and quickly wrapped his fingers around hers. "Are you alright?’

"Yeah," She coughed, and glanced over towards the door. "Kat, were trapped!" He followed her glance and saw that between them and the only way out now lay a barrier of rock and steal.

* * * * * *

He glanced down at the cheetah and took note of the worried expression on her face. "What’s wrong?"

"The reason Jaga wished to speak to me yesterday. He had a request from Lord Claudius, one that I am now honor bound to commit." The tiger gave her a confused look and waited for her to continue. "You know we are to be aboard the Flag ship?" He nodded, "and that I am going to be the only female of breeding age on board." She felt him stiffen and suddenly pull away. "Tygra I…" She stopped, seeing a look in his eyes and knew that he had figured out her promise.

"Do not say another word." He stood up from the bed and grabbed his robe from the floor.

The tone of his voice caused her to jump slightly. He was angry and even worse it was directed at her. In all their seasons together, she could only remember one other time he had used that voice, and she had been but ten seasons old. "Please Tygra let me explain." She reached out and grabbed his arm. He shook off her hand.

"Explain what?" he demanded, "That Jaga has you promised to another? And you knew this when you asked me to join you last night?" His eyes flashed, full of betrayal, his voice full of pain as he snapped, "Who? Who did he promise you to Cheetara?"

"I…I didn’t mean to hurt you." Her voice cracked. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "Please…"

"Who!" His anger snapped, he roughly grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "Tell me or I’ll…" He stopped suddenly, all anger draining from his eyes and face. She was pale, all color had drained from her face. He had seen that look on her face before…the night Cain had raped her. She trembled under his touch and he could feel the pounding of her heart. "I…I’m sorry ‘Tara," his voice was calmer now. He took another calming breath.

"No," her voice cracked slightly, but her color was returning. "I should be sorry. I should have told you last night, but I wanted to give you something special before…"

"Shhh," he placed a finger to her soft lips. "Please tell me who."

"If Lion-O does not produce an heir by his 25th season I am honor bound to take him as life mate to assure the continuation of the royal line." She felt a weight lift off her at the admission of her promise. Tygra knew now; he would help her find the strength to survive this. "I had no choice, Tygra. The Line of Symia must live on, no matter what my heart feels."

"I know," he kissed her tenderly. "But--" The tiger broke off as the alert claxons sounded through Thundera City.

* * * * * *

The Lord Heir of Thundera wandered the halls alone, occasionally glancing behind to make sure he had still avoided being found by Snarf. He did not understand why they had forbidden him to speak with his father last night. All he wished to know was why Claudius would not be joining them. He had already visited their quarters and not finding him there was now on his way to the council hall.

"Father?" He called out into the room, his voice echoing off the walls. "Father?" With a heavy sigh the young lion turned and left the room, the doors swishing closed behind him. He continued his wandering down the halls when with a sudden thought of inspiration he turned and dashed in the direction of the gardens. He quietly entered the sweet smelling room and saw his Father sitting upon on of the many benches placed through out the large internal gardens.

Claudius heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching and knew that Lion-O had once again escaped the care of Snarf. The old Lord could not help but smile at the boy’s impishness, and had memories of when he himself plotted his escapades as a cub. "I see you have managed to sneak out of your studies again, Lion-O."

The cub winced at his father’s words, but quickly pulled himself into a proud stance. He was here for a reason and he would not leave until he had his answer. "Father, why will you not come with us?"

The old lion motioned the boy over to sit beside him, "There are things you are too young to understand yet, Lion-O. In time, as you grow and learn of the wonderful things that make our lives what they are, the answers will come."

He looked up at his father, a look of total determination on his face, "then I am staying too."

"No Lion-O" Claudius felt his heart break at the tone in the boys voice, his thoughts turning to his lost love. _"He sounds so_ _much like his mother when he talks like that. Soon, my Nydia, I will be with you."_ He could hear the boy’s breathing quicken and knew that his son was on the verge of losing his temper. "Look out the dome, Lion-O. Tell me what you see."

"The sky." He answered

"What else?"

"Nothing."

"Then you are not looking hard enough. Do not the stars also exist in our sky?"

"Yes, but I can’t see them." He turned back to his father. "I don’t understand, Father. What do the stars have to do with me?"

"You are the future of Thundera my son, and our future lies there," he waved his hands towards the dome, "among the stars. So you must go."

"But I want you to come too. Please Baba." He throw his arms around his father’s neck, crying into the older lion's thick blond mane.

Claudius clutched onto his one cub, taking in the feeling of holding theboy in his arms for the last time. Then he felt his heart shatter again when the cub used the name he once called him as a baby. "I know you want me to make the journey, but it is not my destiny. The time has come for you to stand alone, Lion-O, and to guide our people through the hard times ahead."

"No!" The boy pulled away from the embrace, "I won’t do it!"

"Lion-O wait!" Claudius called out to the footsteps that quickly disappeared out of the room. Around him alarms began to blare.

* * * * * *

The two panthers fought to keep their balance as the halls about them shook and groaned under the stress from the tremors. "Damn!" Barlo cursed when they came to find the main hall to the kittens’ chambers had been sealed by a fallen wall. "We’ll have to go around to the side passage."

"We better hurry," Panthro pointed up to the stress cracks now forming on the walls behind them. "This place is going to come down."

"Let’s hope the kittens weren’t in the halls when this collapsed." Barlo yelled as the two panther dashed down the halls again.

"It’s no use Kit." Kat said as he struggled to move some of the debris from in front of the door. "It’s to heavy."

"We’ve got to get outta here Kat," She cringed as the lair began to shake again. "Maybe we can get someone’s attention if we bang on the walls or something."

Kat nodded at his sister and looking round the room saw a metal pipe lying on the ground. "Why don’t we use that?" He went over and picked it up and started beating it against thewall of the room. Kit followed suit and with another piece of piping and added her own shouts.

* * * * * *

"Tygra?!" Cheetara called out in the now darkened room as she pulled herself up off the floor and tried to catch sight of the tiger.

"Over here," She felt his hand brush hers and then grip onto her fingers. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice full of concern

She nodded and coughed as she accidentally inhaled some of the dust blowing about the room. "Just bruised I think. What about you?" She quickly pushed back the small bit of fear that was tingling at the back of her mind.

"The same." He helped her up to her feet only to almost be thrown back to the floor as a second tremor ripped through their quarters. The walls of the Lair shuddered, trembled, then began to crack. They heard the screams begin, as the walls groaned and buckled, and dust rained down on them. The sturdy foundation actually began to move, visibly rippling like water. They looked at each other in terrified realization and ran together toward the nearest exit.

"We've got to get out of here!" Tygra shouted. "If the foundation gives way, anyone in here is dead!"

Cheetara followed close behind the tiger being careful to keep him in her sight. She couldn’t stop the images that suddenly found themselves into her mind. _"This is not my dream!"_ She yelled at herself, _"Nothing is going to happen to Tygra."_

They ran for their lives, dodging falling masonry, choking on dust. Twice, they were forced to change their pathas corridors collapsed before they could go through them, and once they were nearly caught as a section of the main hall that bisected the Lair fell down just as they finished traversing it.

 _"We're almost out!"_ Cheetara thought, _"almost safe!"_ They turned to go down the final hall before reaching the exit to the ships, and she froze.

* * * * * *

"Snarf?! What are you doing here?" Jaga demanded, "Where is Lion-O?"

"Snarf..snarf, I don’t know Jaga. I’ve looked everywhere for him." The small creature wrung his paws together in frustration and worry. "I left him with his studies to finish packing, when I went to check on him later he was gone."

Jaga silently cursed, "Get to the ship, Snarf. I will find him."

"But Jaga…"

"GO! Now Snarf!" The jaguar turned and continued his search for the boy, not stopping to see if the Snarf had obeyed him or not. "Lion-O! Where are you?! Lion-O!"

The young lion could hear the calls from Lord Jaga, but was still feeling too angry to answer them. "I am going to stay here no matter what they say." He spoke to himself. He ducked into one of the dark side halls as Jaga dashed by still calling out the cub’s name. He waited a moment to be sure that the jaguar had gone and then ran down the hall in the opposite direction. He ran until he came to one of the large windows that graced the front of the lair and the sight that presented itself before him made him freeze. "Thundera? What’s happening?"

The city lay before him, buildings in ruins. People running…fleeing for their very lives. Mothers clutching on to cubs. Fathers calling out names of lost loved ones. Chaos ruled the day now, all thought of order lost as the planet continued to fight its loosing battle. He grabbed onto the windowsill as a massive tremor ripped across the landscape below him, and with innocent eyes watched as his people…as Thundera died.

* * * * * *

"Father!" Panthro shouted above the groaning of the building. "I thought I heard something."

"Help!" A muffled cry followed by the sound of something beating against a wall caught in both panthers’ ears. "Anyone Help!"

"Sounds like they're right behind us." Bralo went over and placed an ear against the nearby wall wincing as he did so. "Yes they are right behind this wall." He took his fist and pounded, "Kat! Kit!"

The twins froze, "Did you hear that?" Kat asked his sister. She nodded. "Barlo?!" He shouted.

"Can you get out of the room?" Barlo’s muffled voice carried through the wall between them.

"No, the door is blocked." Kat answered, "The stuff’s too heavy to move."

Barlo turned and looked at his son a grim expression upon his face. "Is there another way into the rooms?"

"The side tunnels, but it’s suicide with these tremors."

"And it’s not if we leave them in there?" He turned back to the wall. "Ok you two. I want you to go and stand where you are away from anything that can fall on you and do not move until either Panthro or I get you." He nodded as a muffled ‘Yes Barlo,’ answered him through the wall. "Lead the way, Panthro. You know the side tunnels better then I do."

The younger panther quickly led his father to a small access panel in a wall half way down the hallway. "Lord Claudius had these installed before Lion-O was born incase we ever had to sneak him out of the Lair." He explained as he removed the cover. "This leads directly into the main room of the kittens’ chambers."

"I’ll go. You stay here." Barlo made his way into the tunnel before Panthro had a chance to argue with him. The passage was short and he soon found himself at the end of the tunnel and facing another door.

"When are they coming?" Kat asked as he looked around, he and Kit had crawled underneath one of the tables situated within the playroom so they would have some coverif things began to shake again. Both kittens turned when the sound of Barlo calling their names again, but this time he sounded close…very close. "Barlo?" Kat called out as he pocked his head out from under the table only to see the panther standing right in front of him.

"Come on you two," The panther reached his hands out for the two to take. "We need to get out of here now."

The twins grabbed onto the panther’s hands and quickly followed him to the tunnel. "Ok, now I want you two to run as fast as you can. Panthro is at the other end waiting for you. Can you do that for me?" As one the kittens looked into the tunnel, then at each other, and then turning to Barlo nodded. "Good. Kat you go first. Do not stop no matter what."

Panthro waited. He hated waiting. He was a cat of action. He would rather be off in the middle of the battle then sitting around waiting for the battle to come to him. He punched at the wall in his frustration and paused as he suddenly felt the shockwave of another tremor begin to rock the Lair. "Father! Hurry another tremor is starting!" He yelled into the dark passage way. His sharp eyes caught the sign of movement and he grabbed a hold of Kat as he came dashing into the hall. "Stand there and do not move."

"Ok Kit your turn." The second kitten soon joined her brother at the other end. Barlo turned and gave the room one last glance before heading into the passage.

"Father hurry!" The walls began their shaking again.

"GO! Get Kat and Kit out. I’ll catch up." Barlo shouted as he jumped back from some debris and found his path now blocked.

"Father…"

The elder panther locked his eyes onto those of his son’s. "Get them out, Panthro! Now!"

Panthro gave his father one last look before grabbing both kittens in his arms and dashing down the hall. The echoes of the collapsing walls following them. "May your journey be swift, Father." He ran faster.

* * * * * *

_Running down the hall. The sound of metal supports creaking and breaking. The giant pillars toppling down. Hands pushing her aside…throwing her to safety. Crawling out from the fallen wall. A flash of red-orange mane. Above that, a massive support pillar. Below, a spreading pool of red....Blood. Tygra's blood._

"No! Tygra!" She grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him out of the hall. "We have to find another way out."

He gave her a confused look, "We don’t have time for this…" He stopped as in front of his very eyes, in the spot where he would have been standing, the massive support pillar toppled over and the walls began to cave in. "Gods!" He stood there frozen in that place, looking at what would have been his death. "Cheetara?"

"Don’t ask, because I don’t know." She grabbed his hand, "Let’s get out of here."

"Go left," he directed her, "Let’s try the north hall. Maybe it’s still standing." The tiger and cheetah moved quickly through what was left of Cats lair and soon found themselves within sight of their ship. "I don’t see the others."

"Do you think…" She turned back to the crumbling Lair, her unspoken question hanging in the air.

"Get on board and get the start up cycle going. I’m going back to look for them."

She grabbed onto his hand before he could run back into the Lair. "Please, come back to me." And with a quick motion she pulled him to her and gave him a quick kiss.

The tiger nodded, and with one final look as she entered the lift, he dashed into the building.

* * * * * *

He was terrified. He ran from hall to hall trying to find his way out, but each time found his way blocked by a collapsed wall or ceiling.

"Lion-O?!" Jaga’s voice rang through the halls again. "Lion-O, where are you?!"

"Here!" The young lion shouted, "Over here!" He started to run towards the voice, but tripped on a piece of debris and lay on the ground dazed from his fall.

"Lion-O!" Jaga’s voice was closer now.

The boy tried to crawl back to his feet and looked up when he felt some plaster fall onto his shoulder. He froze. One of the support pillars was falling, and he was directly under it. He tried to move…to jump clear but for some reason his legs wouldn’t work. He closed his eyes and prepared himself. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and with a shock found himself still in one piece.

"I can’t hold this forever, Lion-O." He looked up and saw Panthro there holding up the pillar that had threatened to crush him and quickly jumped clear. As soon as he was clear Panthro dropped the pillar.

Jaga came running up and grabbed to boy by both shoulders. "Are you alright Lion-O?"

"Yes, Jaga." He didn’t quite hide all his fear from his voice.

"Lord Jaga!" The group turned and saw Tygra running towards them. "This way!" The tiger motioned them to hurry.

"Come, Lion-O. We haven’t much time."

They followed the tiger down the halls and out into the open courtyard. "Cheetara’s started the cycle." The tiger informed the other nobles as they dashed to their ship. He glanced over at the Panther. "Barlo?" All Panthro could do was shake his head.

"Hurry!" The cheetah stood with the lift waiting.

"Wait, my Father." Lion-O looked to Jaga as they entered the safety of the lift and Cheetara moved to begin their ascent. "We have to wait for my Father."

"Take us up Cheetara." Jaga ordered.

Lion-O looked up at Jaga in horror. "What... what do you mean? We can't leave him behind. We *can't!*" He made an abortive dash for the airlock door, only to be caught by Jaga's strong arms.

"Lion-O," Jaga said quietly. "We have no choice. Your father swore that as long as therewas a single Thunderian left on the planet, he would not leave. He made me swear that I would see you safe." He led the boy across the bridge and into the ship. "Snarf. Escort Lord Lion-O to his quarters and see to it that he stays there until we are safely off-world."

"Burrr, come on Lion-O. You come with old Snarf." Lion-O, still in shock from Jaga’s answer, followed his nanny without protest.

"How long until we can lift, Panthro?" Jaga asked as he entered the command center.

"Give me five minutes to finish warming the engines and we can get out of here." The panther answered as his fingers flew over the controls. "Ok everyone buckle in. We’re going full power."

The Thundercats felt their bodies pushed into their seats as the panther increased the power and began lift-off. Each had their eyes locked onto the planet they had called home. Each saying the prayer of the first ones. Each struggling with the knowledge that they could never go home again.

* * * * *

A lone figure stood and listened, as he was unable to watch, as the ship sped its way from the planet. "They are safe now." He spoke to the loyal guard that still sat beside him. "My son is safe. The nobles are safe. Thundera will continue through them." He reached over and scratched the ears of his companion. "Come, Kano. It is time for us to make our own journey." The Lord of Thundera turned and walked over to a small structure, the loyal saber tooth following close to his heels. Claudius reached out and turned a small knob causing the doors to open. He slowly entered the building and sat within the center of the floor, Kano lying beside him. "Soon my loyal friend, we will be among the first ones." They sat in silence.

_< Claudius…My love. It is time to come home.>_

The Lord glanced up and before his eyes stood a face he thought he would never see again. "Nydia? " He reached out for her. "My love."

 _< Take my hand and come with me. Come home My love.>_ She took his hand in hers, pulling him to her. _< We shall be one…now and forever.>_

Within a small building, the beating of a heart stopped. The breathing of a pair of lungs ceased. The soul of a Lord returned to his love.

* * * * * *

Among the stars, the ships speed away from the world known as Thundera. Not knowing what awaited them upon the planet that would become there new home. Not knowing that soon the destiny of their entire race was about to be changed forever.

*

"It's finished." Panthro told the others, his voice empty of emotion as he watched the planet on their view screen.

"Yes Panthro... any moment now." Jaga said quietly.

"Shall I awaken Lion-O now?" The tiger asked.

The cheetah looked over at the tiger and disagreed in a gentle voice. "No need to upset the child needlessly Tygra."

"Wake him Cheetara." Jaga turned and regarded tiger and cheetah, his voice forceful. "If he is to rule then he must learn to learn to deal with the bad as well as the good."

The cheetah gave Jaga a bow and with a glance at the tiger exited the command center and made her way to her new Lord’s chambers. She quietly entered the dark room and smiled as she looked down at the sleeping cub. _"I hate to wake him, he looks_ so _peaceful."_ She thought to herself, but she knew that he must be present when Thundera met itsend. With a soft sigh she leaned down and gently shook the boys shoulder. "Lion-O..." she whispered.

The young lord slowly opened his eyes and turned to see who was disturbing his dreams, though they were already disturbing. "What? Oh, Cheetara..." he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, but his voice still held a hint of sleepiness.

"I am so sorry to wake you Lion-O, but Jaga bids me bring you to him." Cheetara told him with a warm smile.

"Uh, ok, sure Cheetara." His eyes still held onto the tiredness that must have gripped his very soul, and Cheetara wondered if the boy would have the strength to survive what awaited them. She stepped back as the boy threw off his blankets and crawled out of his bed.

At the foot of the cub’s bed the small lump of red-yellow fur stirred and opened his eyes "Snarf snarf..." he mumbled sleepily. "Hey where are you going?" he called his voice, tinged with irritation when he saw his young charge awake. "Lion-O needs his sleep!"

The cheetah turned and regarded the old nursemaid with a hint of annoyance in her eyes. "He will have ample opportunity for sleep on this voyage. For now it is imperative he join Jaga on the bridge.

"Snarf, snarf! Well I think it's imperative that a young boy have his rest!"

"Aw let up, Snarf." The cub groaned at the nanny, "I'm practically grown up."

"You really are turning into an old nanny, Snarf." Cheetara said with amusement as she led her young lord out of the room.

"Easy for you to say." Snarf protested again to the now empty room. "You're not responsible for Lion-O's welfare. Snarf is! Just let the boy come down with a fever or the pip or something. Who gets the blame? Poor old Snarf, that's who! Snarf, snarf!" He looked round and noticed that the room was empty of everyone but him, and quickly dashed out the door and followed the two Thundarians.

"What dose Jaga want to see me for?" The young lion asked Cheetara.

"There is something he wishes you to see."

"What?" His curiosity perked up at the cheetah’s words.

She smiled motherly down at the cub, "It is best if you wait until you can see for yourself Lion-O." The doors to the bridge slid open and she gave the cub a gentle shove towards Jaga, while she resumed her station. Snarf took up position onto of the group of suspension capsules in the center of the large command area.

"What's up Jaga?" the lion asked as he came up beside his teacher.

"Come closer, Lion-O. Watch the telescreen." Jaga instructed him.

"What's on the screen?" Lion-O asked. The image of a planet appeared on the monitor. "That planet? What's happening to it?" he asked.

All those on the bridge turned to the screen and watched, each muttering the prayer of the journey for those that had not escaped the death of their beloved home. _"May your Journey be swift. Among the Stars. May you find new worlds. Yet remember ours. May you remain forever. A part of our lives. May the memory of you. Never die. May your Journey be swift."_ The sound of six voices resounded in the bridge as eyes locked onto the screen.

The planet before them seemed to heave with an effort as if it was trying to still hold itself together for just a moment longer. Then with a final shutter and bright light, burst into nothingness. The battle was over.

Thundera had lost….

The cub stepped back at the sight his eyes had witnessed, his voice shaking. "What was that?"

The jaguar placed a hand on the cubs shoulder. "That was Thundera, Lion-O." Jaga said sadly. "The planet we called home."

Lion-O’s eyes were drawn back to the screen, but all that was left were the burning rocks that bounced harmlessly off the shields. He then turned to Jaga a horrified look on his young face. "Thundera? But… but…"

"Yes, Lion-O. Thundera is gone, but the Code of Thundera will live as long as you, as the Lord of the Thundercats, carry it in your heart." He glanced down at the boy. "You have a sacred duty to honor it in our new home, wherever that may be... truth, justice, honor, and loyalty."

The lion suddenly pulled himself up into a proud stance and in a voice that reminded Jaga of a young Claudius replied. "I will Jaga, I swear it!" Then after a moment added in an unsure voice. "I mean, I'll try..."

Jaga nodded. "Yes, I know. It is an enormous responsibility for one who is not yet a man. But you are not alone." He turned the cub’s attention to the others on the bridge. "The nobles you see gathered here... Panthro... Cheetara...Tygra... even," The jaguar paused and let the silence hang for a moment as if considering even including the last two, "WilyKit and WilyKat will teach you the skills to rule wisely and well." The twins smirked at the use of their nicknames.

From his perch on the capsules Snarf looked up. "No mention of old Snarf, I notice, snarf snarf." He muttered in annoyance. "Go on, just take all the glory, and leave old Snarf to clean up after you. I don't mind, snarf snarf!"

Jaga ignored the old nursemaid and led Lion-O toward a door. "There is something else you must see, Lion-O. The most important part of your heritage." Jaga tapped a code into the keypad and the doors to the chamber silently slid open. He led the boy into the room, followed quickly by Snarf. Inside the chamber there was only a single object. A sword. It was bathed in thesoft glow of a dim light and sat upon an ornamental holder. "This is the mystic Sword of Omens, and the source of our powers, the Eye of Thundera." Jaga’s voice echoed in the chamber.

The cub slowly walked over to the sword and cautiously reached his hand out, only to pull it back quickly as the sword emitted a growl. He looked back over to Jaga, who simply gave a nod of his head. The young lion turned back to the sword and with a quick swallow to quench his fear he picked up the sword. He felt the jolt of power flow through his body and found that the small sword was too heavy for him to hold up. "Jaga! The sword is alive!" He exclaimed.

"Yes." Jaga answered simply.

He looked down at the sword and after an examination glanced back to his teacher. "But there are holes in the hilt, Jaga, and I don't see any eye." Lion-O said, confused.

"The eye sleeps until needed, Lion-O." Jaga told him. "And those are not merely holes you see in the hilt. Looking through those magic apertures will give you sight beyond sight."

"But if I do need the eye, how can I wake it up and let it know?"

"There will be no need. The eye will know it is needed before you do."

Lion-O grunted and struggled to lift the heavy sword. "I can't even lift it, Jaga."

Jaga nodded and walking over, easily lifted the sword out of the hands of the struggling cub. "No, you haven't the strength yet. But..." He turned to the silent Snarf sitting off to the side. "Snarf, will you ask the other Thundercats to join us?"

"But I want to hear what--" Snarf whined.

"It's important, Snarf." Jaga said forcefully.

Snarf grumbled. "Ok, snarf, snarf."

Jaga walked over and replaced the sword on its resting place. "But it will not be long before it feels natural in your hand." He smiled down at the cub and glancing up saw the other enter the chamber.

"You wish to see us Jaga?" Tygra asked.

"Yes." Jaga reached over and picked up what looked to them like a glowing light. "You will all have to learn new ways as well. On our own planet, you needed no protective clothing or special weaponry. And the Eye of Thundera rested peacefully in the mystic Sword of Omens guarded and known only to me. We don't know what awaits the Thundercats in our new home, but these arraignments will protect you. Cheetara…" Jaga tossed a magical beam her way, encasing her in a leotard and putting a bo staff in her hands "Tygra…" Jaga tossed him a beam putting him in a silvery blue jumpsuit and a whip in his hands "Panthro…" Jaga's beam put a blue outfit with spiked suspenders on, and nunchuks in his hands. He then turned and gave the kittens and Lion-O their ‘gifts’.

Suddenly a shudder raced throughout the ship and alarms began to blare.

"Jaga!" Tygra shouted over the alarms, "We're being attacked!"

. Jaga motioned for them to take their battle stations, but held Lion-O back as he made to follow. "Remain in the sword chamber!"

"No!" Lion-O protested. "If there's to be fighting then I should…"

"Please do not argue!" The jaguar snapped. "Snarf, look after him!" He gave the cub one last glance before dashing out of the chamber.

"Old Snarf'll look after you!" the old nursemaid clung to the cub’s legs stopping the boys attempt to follow Jaga.

"Aww I don't want to be safe. Safe is boring."

* * * * * * *

Jaga ran onto the flight deck and was pleased to see that the others had taken the stations assigned and that the ship was prepared to defend itself. "Have you identified the enemy?"

"Yes, they're from the planet Plundarr." Tygra answered as he tapped on his keyboard.

"Always those blasted mutants." The panther cursed as he quickly changed course.

"They bear the markings of Jacklemen…Monkean…and Reptilian." Cheetara announced from her station.

Panthro looked up in shock. "They're working together?!" He grabbed onto his station to keep his balance as the ship once again shuddered. "Great Thundera!"

Outside, within the depths of space the Thundercats found themselves surrounded by a fleet of mutants. Outnumbered and outgunned, they increased their speed, hoping to outrun the enemy.

* * * * * *

"Nyah ha ha, direct hit, Slythe!" Jackalman announced, watching the battle from a window.

"Sssssuperb." the reptilian commander replied.

* * * * * * *

The sounds of a panther’s curses cut through the bridge of the flagship as the view screen lit up with the death of a ship. "We just lost one, Jaga."

Jaga grabbed a communicator. "Flagship to convoy! Assume defensive formation!"

The ships maneuvered and flocked around the flagship, hoping that perhaps a concentration of fire would be able to destroy the smaller scout ships of the mutant fleet. On the flagship the nobles watched as one by one their countrymen’s ships disappeared from the scanners.

"We're losing them, Jaga, we're losing all our ships!" Panthro cursed.

"Except for ours." Cheetara observed. "We haven't taken a single hit."

"No." Jaga replied. "They know the flagship would be carrying the Eye of Thundera. They won't risk losing it."

"Then..." WilyKat started.

"Yes." Tygra answered. "We can expect visitors at any moment."

The cheetah quickly checked her scanners and found only one mutant ship near them, but it was not is an attack position. "What's that?" She asked as the ship shuddered.

In the sword chamber Lion-O found himself tossed to the floor as the ship buckled and rolled.

"Easy Lion-O, easy." The old snarf helped the boy sit up. "Old Snarf won't let anyone harm you, you bet I won't."

"I'm not *gulp* afraid."  
   
   
   
 

"Tractor beam rays!" Panthro shouted. He put the image upon the monitor. They watched as their ship was drawn towards one of the large mutant carriers. An airlock moved from the mutant ship against the side of the flagship, anda reptile mutant came through, and fired a laser. The screen went black and the alarms began to blare anew.

"We've been breached!" The panther jumped up from his controls and ran into the corridors of the ship.

"Prepare to repel boarders!" Tygra ordered he felt Cheetara come running up beside him and caught her eyes as she passed. "Be careful." He mouthed to her.

She nodded and winked at him before speeding past, kicking in her cheetah speed. "Right in front of you, Tygra."

* * * * * *

As the battle raged on, in a different part of the ship, mutants were searching, tearing through boxes. Jackalman walked through a door and met up with Slythe. "Nothing there. Any luck at your end, Slythe?" he asked.

"No," The reptile answered and turning saw a closed door they had not yet opened. "What's in there?"

"It would help if I knew what the Eye of Thundera looks like. Have you ever seen it?" The jackal asked

"Yesssss, yesssss." he replied as they entered the room and froze. Before him stood a lion cub and a fuzzy creature he could not identify. But it was what the boy was struggling to hold that had the reptiles attention. "And there it is, embedded in the Sword of Omens!" Slythe said.

Snarf hissed and the hair upon his back stood out with is anger as he moved between the mutants and his charge. "You'd better get out of here right now or you'll have Snarf the fierce to deal with!"

The mutants cackled "And what manner of laughable creature is this?"

Snarf growled deep in his chest, his anger giving way to offence. "Think I'm funny do ya, snarf snarf?" He hissed and with his claws outstretched pounced towards the mutants.

"Snarf! Stop!" Lion-O cried.

Jackalman just stood his ground and at the last minute, aimed and fired a gun, trapping the creature in a net.

"Where are they? Let me at 'em, snarf, snarf!" He threatened as he struggled within his prison.

Slythe turned to Lion-O. "Now boy, give me the sword!"

The cub growled "You shall not have it while I live." He felt his pride burn as both the mutants just laughed at him.

"The cub threatens us?" The jackal laughed, "He can hardly hold onto that sword, much less lift it!"

Lion-O felt his anger burn and with a growl of pure rage tried to life the sword. The mutants just laughed as he struggled with the unmoving weapon. Suddenly something happened. A growl filled the chamber. The mutants watched in horror as the cub’s eyes turned from amber to a flashing yellow gold. The eye opened and the symbol of Thundera flashed out alighting the chamber with its light and its roar resounding throughout the ship.

"What's happening?" Jackalman wondered fearfully.

"Back, get back!" Slythe ordered.

Lion-O suddenly found the strength to lift the sword and with only the smallest grunt of struggle he swung the glowing sword slowly above his head.

"Back to the ship, and move it!" Slythe yelled.  
   
   
  
  


* * * * * *

"That’s odd." Panthro commented as the mutants suddenly disengaged and began to retreat. "Wonder what made them turn tail like that."

Cheetara came up beside her friend. "No idea, but I’m not questioning it." She glanced round and caught sight of Tygra and the kittens nearby. "We better get back to the bridge."

"Is everyone all right?" Jaga asked as he entered the command area and saw all the nobles present. Panthro already working on damage control, the kittens manning the scanners, and Tygra and Cheetara off to the side, one of them receiving medical attention from the looks of it.

Tygra flexed his arm wincing slightly as he did so. "Just bruised Jaga. Nothing serious." He gave the cheetah a quick smile to reassure her.

Cheetara turned and glanced around the bridge for a sign of a head of unruly red mane. "Wait? Where’s Lion-O?"

* * * * * *

Lion-O knelt down by his nanny and quickly cut away the net that had entrapped him. "Snarf, are you all right? Come on Snarf, say something!" He held his breath until he saw Snarf’s eyes slowly open

"Snarf..." he moaned groggily

"Good old Snarf." Lion-O hugged the old nursemaid to him. "Why'd you wanna scare me like that?"

"How many of 'em did I get?" Snarf asked. Lion-O answer was stopped when Jaga and the other suddenly rushed into the room, relief obvious on all their faces.

"Lion-O! You're not hurt!" Jaga knelt before the cub eyes quickly checking for any sign of injury.

"Yeah, Snarf took a few lumps," He pointed to the nanny still sitting on the floor, "but I managed to hold 'em off.".

Jaga rose back to his feet and glanced at the sword as it emitted a growl. "You did it with the sword?"

Lion-O smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his unruly mane. "Well the sword kind of did it for me..."

"I see." Jaga answered as he motioned for the laughing behind him to cease. "Let us return to the bridge. We need to repair the damage and get moving. They mutants will be back."

Tygra felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face the cheetah. "Are you certain you’re alright?" She glanced down at his arm.

He turned and saw the other had already left the room, leaving the tiger and cheetah alone. "Yes," He tenderly caressed her cheek. "As I said it is only a bruise, nothing to worry about. Come. We best join the others."

* * * * * *

"How bad is it, Panthro?" Jaga asked, his attention turning for a moment to the tiger and cheetah now entering the bridge.

The panther turned his chair and faced the others. "Well I patched up the hole and I guess it's ok. The navigational system's pretty well shot. We can maneuver some but not well enough to get to the galaxy we were headed for. The best we can do is this." He turned back to his station and brought an image up to the monitor. "Not much as galaxies go."

"It's dinky is what it is." Kit retorted.

"See this puny little sun?" Panthro asked ignoring the kittens comment. "I've run a galactic scan for atmospheric compatibility and this blue planet," he pointed to a planet labeled "3P" on the monitor "the third planet in, gives me a readout of 96%."

"Atmosperic com... com.." Lion-O stumbled over the unfamiliar word.

The tiger gave him an understanding smile. "That means we can breathe the air, Lion-O."

"Even so, it's light years away." Cheetara said as she hid a shudder that passed through her body. She knew what that meant.

"Oh yeah." WilyKat agreed, voicing the cheetah’s silent thoughts. "We'd have to make the trip in the suspension capsules."

Jaga’s voice stopped all discussion of the subject. "You will all get in the suspension capsules now." Then to the shock of he others added. "I will pilot the ship to the blue planet."

"No Jaga." Panthro broke the silence. "Without suspension you'll die. We can set the ship on robot pilot."

"In its damaged condition the ship must be piloted manually as long as possible. It is the only way we can be sure of reaching our destination." Jaga argued.

"We cannot be sure anyway." Tygra tried to reason with the old jaguar. "We'll take our chances together. You must join us in the capsules, Jaga."

"Yes Jaga, please!" Lion-O pleaded.

Enough!" Jaga said forcefully stopping all arguments. "I am by far the oldest of you. Even though the capsules slow down the aging process tremendously, some aging does take place. Even in suspension, I could not live long enough to complete the journey. Enter the capsules!" he ordered.

"But Jaga..." Cheetara argued, not entirely hiding the slight shaking to her voice.

Tygra turned and laid an arm on her shoulder, taking note of her palenessand her slight trembling. "Come Cheetara. What Jaga says is true. Don't make it tougher for him." he placed his arm around her and led her over to the capsules, knowing the true reason for her delay.

*

* * * * * *

She could hear the others still talking as Tygra pulled her in behind the capsules and out of the view of Jaga. He quickly pulled her into his embrace and comforted her as she regained her control. "Take a deep breath ‘Tara." He rubbed her back, helping the muscles relax. "Just relax."

"I don’t know if I can do this." Her voice was still shaky, but she was slowly regaining her color.

He smiled down at her and with a loving gesture tilted her chin up. "You can do it. Just think of something else. You’ve done it before." He chuckled softly, "remember when we went exploring and got lost in the lower part of the Lair?"

She fought back a smile, "yes. I think Barlo and Tyben…" She paused, the mentioning of the names sending a stab of pain through her heart.

"Shhh…" The tiger pulled her close again. "But you made it through that and lots of other tight spots." He received a glare for his choice of words. "What did you think about when you were scared?"

She smiled shyly up at him and in a soft voice said, "You."

"Cheetara…" His face turned to a sad expression.

"I know Tygra. I am quite aware of what that promise entails." She looked down at the floor. "But that can’t stop what my heart feels."

The tiger feel silent; the only sound between them became the breathing of their lungs. He could still hear Jaga talking with the others and wished that there was a way out of that promise the jaguar had placed on Cheetara. His mind turned as he considered all the options that were left. In the end he had to acknowledge that therewas nothing he could do but stand back and watch. He looked down at the one who had shared his life for over 14 seasons now. She was his best friend, his biggest adversary, and his greatest love. His mind told him there was nothing he could do to stop thefuture Jaga had designed for her, but his heart reached out and grasped onto the one small piece of hope that existed in the infinity of hopelessness. He tenderly ran his fingers through her silky mane and smiled as the night they had spent together flashed back to his mind.

"Cheetara." She glanced back up into his eyes. "I make you this vow: As long as there is a breath of life in me, as long as my heart beats within my chest, as long as I still stand, their will always be a ray of hope for us."

"Tygra please…"he placed a finger on her lips

"If in the end all we have is a dream, then I will clutch onto the dream until the end of time. I will always be here waiting…hoping…praying for the day you can come back to me. I will always love you, my ‘Tara."

She wiped away the tears that ran down her pale face. "And I you."

He pulled her to him and with the gentlest of touches placed his lips to hers. He could feel her deepen the kiss and while they both longed for more, the couple reluctantly pulled apart. "We had better go back before Jaga notices we’re gone." He caressed her cheek on last time and then with a loving smile they moved to their capsules.

* * * * * *

*

Kat walked over to his capsule and gave a final glance over to Jaga. "He's just being practical..."

Panthro stood silent for a moment, then with a deep breath pulled himself out of his thoughts. "All right, if we're going to do it, let's do it!" and picked up Snarf. "In you go, Snarf. Quit stalling."

"I'm going, I'm going, snarf snarf!" He waved to the others as the panther carried him to his capsule. "See you later-- I hope. Snarf, snarf."

The young Lord wrapped his arms around the man he considered his second father "Goodbye, Jaga." he said, trying not to cry.

"You must be brave," Jaga spoke in a fatherly tone, "Lion-O, it is your duty."

"Yes, Jaga." The cub said through his sobs.

Jaga watched as his companions all entered their capsules. Then he took the Sword of Omens and with a powerful downward thrust imbedded it in the floor of the ship. He gave each of them one finial look while speaking. "The Eye of Thundera will be waiting for you when you reach your new home." The jaguar watched as the capsules activated and those he considered his own ‘children’ were frozen within the moment. He wearily made his way to the pilot’s chair and set course for the planet they would soon call home. "I wish I were as sure of their chances as I pretended to be. Still there is a chance." He reached over and turned a switch on, reading the data that came up on his screen. "He must be ready to take on the responsibility." The jaguar made some adjustments with the keyboard. "Gods forgive me." He glanced over at the capsules one last time.

* * * * * *

Within the ship itself all but one slept, he was tired…so tired and weary. He sat slumped weakly in the chair at the control panel. "I cannot go on any longer. I pray the robot pilot can take it from here." He gave the capsules one last glance his eyes falling to the one that contained Lion-O’s sleeping from. "Lead them well my Lord." His fingers grouped for the switch to activate the robot pilot then activating the program, the old jaguar leaned back, closed his eyes, and disappeared in a flash of light.

*

* * * * * *

Slowly,steady the lone ship made its way towards the blue light that faintly glowed in the vast distance. Nothing moved within the ship now. It was clutched in the grip of silence yet within its steel belly it carried the future of Thundera onto their new home…onto their destinies. Slowly…steadily…silently…the ship approached the light. It approached the planet.

The planet called 3rd Earth.  
   
   
   
 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Healer, how is she?"

Seyan turned to that soft voice and tried to force a smile on her face. "Lady Nydia, please sit." She motioned to one of the comfortable chairs.

"Thank you, and you didn’t answer my question. How is Cheetara?" The tigress remained silent and just stared at the wall. "Seyan?" The lioness watched as Seyan’s shoulders began to shake and a small sob escaped her lips. Nydia quickly went to the weeping tigress and tried to offer comfort.

"How could this happen here?" Seyan asked as the sobs began racking her body. "We told her she would always be safe here. That nothing would ever hurt her again." She clung to the lioness, allowing the grief that had been building in her to pour out.

Nydia held the shaking tiger and hummed softly as she often did when the twins or Lion-O woke from a nightmare. She felt the healer gradually relax as her grief was spent and, picking up a tissue from the box on the desk, tenderly wiped her tear-stained face. "You needed that." She said after Seyan had completely calmed. "Grief is not a good thing to keep bottled up. It tends to eat away at the best parts of you."

"Thank you." The tigress managed to force a small smile on her face. "It’s not often I am on the receiving end of the advice."

"We all need some at times. Even the best of us can’t solve all the problems of the world, no matter how hard we try." She smiled motherly at the tigress.

"I don’t know." Seyan said when she finally spoke again and then noting the confused look on Nydia’s face, "Cheetara," She explained. "I don’t know how she is. She won’t talk to anyone except Tygra. Her physical wounds will heal and the pain will gradually fade, but the scars are something she will live with the rest of her life. That…that monster took something from her that can never be replaced no matter what I do. I cannot give her back the innocence and trust he stole. He may have even robbed her of the chance to bear cub. Her chances of conceiving again are about half now with the scaring she’s going to have after two surgeries." Her eyes flashed with her fury.

"What do you mean by _again_?"

Seyan’s head shot towards that voice, and her face paled slightly at the sight of her son standing in the doorway. "Nothing Tygra," She stammered. "It’s just a figure of speech."

He entered the office, "Do not lie to me." His voice was filled with anger. "What do you mean by _again_?"

She regarded her son for a moment, trying to decide what to do. "I really shouldn’t tell you until I have told

Cheetara." She tried to reason with him.

"I said tell me!" He growled slamming his fists down on her desk. He ignored the gasp from Nydia.

The healer’s eyes went wide in shock and she jumped back from her desk at the sound of her son’s voice. "Cheetara was in her cycle when Cain raped her." She whispered after a pause, her eyes conveying a look of sorrow.

Tygra stared at his mother in shock, "Was she-?" He watched as Seyan slowly nodded. He legs felt weak as he sank into a chair. "Did you-?"

"Yes," Her voice sounded different, as if it was someone else talking. "It would have killed her. Her system was not up to the requirements of supporting agrowing cub." She walked over to Tygra and knelt in front of him. "I did what I had too to save her life."

He looked down at her, his eyes full of pain. "Does she know?" Seyan shook her head, "Please, don’t tell her. I don’t think she’ll survive knowing he even took that from her."

"Tygra, I don’t know if I…" He caught her eyes with his, silently pleading with her. "If she asks me I will not lie to her, but if it never comes up I will not tell her." she stated.

"Thank you," He rose and left.

"Seyan," Nydia’s voice sounded shocked, "are you certain that is the right decision?"

The tigress turned to the lioness, "I am not sure of anything anymore."

 

* * * * * * *

"You have no right to hold a member of my clan prisoner Lord Claudius. You have gone too far this time."

The lion regarded the cheetah elder with anger-filled eyes, "I have gone too far?" His normally gentle voice enraged. "It was your son, Cain Clan Che’Dar, that has gone too far this time Tenash." He hissed, "I have warnedhim several times about his attitude towards Cheetara. More then once he was reported harassing her within the lair walls. He will stand trial for his crimes against a citizen of the lair." He turned to leave the chamber.

Tenash growled, "She is no citizen. She is nothing, an Outcast. She is not worthy of the air she breathes and deserves whatever happened to her."

"You dare!" Claudius spun around the control of his anger gone. Tenash took an involuntary step back at the tone of the lion’s voice. "You are unworthy to be called noble. There is nothing noble about you or your clan." Claudius hissed at the cowering cheetah. "That outcast, as you call her, has more compassion in her finger then you in your entire body. You dare to insult her! You dare say she deserved it!" He grabbed hold of the cheetah and tossed him towards the guards, "I would advice you leave the lair now before I change my mind about allowing you to do even that." He motioned the guards to remove the cheetah.

"One day, Claudius, you will know the wrath of the cheetah." The elder growled as he was dragged out.

 

* * * * * * *

Tygra glanced up from the book he was reading at the sound of a clearing throat, "I’ll be right back." He said to

Cheetara though she was sleeping. "Father," he greeted.

"Tygra, I heard about what happened with your mother." Tyben glanced in the room at the sleeping cheetah. "I know that you are concerned about Cheetara, but your mother does not deserve the brunt of your anger. She is having a hard enough time dealing with what she had to do."

"I know," he replied, a guilty expression on his face. "I was going to-"

"NO!"

Both tigers spun around, Tygra reacting instantly and running to the cheetah’s side. "Cheetara?" He grabbed hold of her shoulders, "What is it?"

She stared straight ahead, her eyes unblinking as if she didn’t hear his voice. "Screams. Darkness." Her voice sounded distant, her body shaking. "Two figures in pools of blood. Someone laughing." She shook her head, "Tygra?" she glanced at him, a confused look on her face.

"Are you alright?" a concerned Tyben asked from behind his son.

"I think so." She answered, "It was just a dream." She shook her head again, wincing slightly as she did so.

"Headache?" Tygra asked as he helped her lie back on the pillows. She nodded. "I’ll go get Kala." He motioned for his father to follow him out. "That’s the fifth time she’s had that dream since she’s been here." He said after they had left the room.

"Could it be from the trauma?" Tyben asked.

Tygra shook his head, "No. It’s something else. I just don’t know what."

"Tygra, I was just coming to find you." Kala said as she walked up to the two tigers. "We’re going to release Cheetara tomorrow."

"Are you sure she’s ready?"

"There isn’t much more we can do for her here. She's got her strength back, she's healing well from the surgeries, and the bruising will continue to fade over time." She placed a hand on Tygra’s shoulder. "The rest only time can heal and lying in here for another three weeks isn’t going to help. She’ll be better off getting back into her routine and getting on with her life." She smiled gently at the young tiger. "Don’t you worry. She has to many friends not to get through this. What did you need?" She turned back into the professional healer

Tygra allowed himself a small smile at her sudden change, "She’s got another one of those headaches."

"I’ll be right in with something for her."

 

* * * * * * *

"When will you strike?" the cheetah asked the figure standing before him.

A vicious smile came to the shadow’s face. "In three weeks time young Lion-O will celebrate his tenth season and Jaga will name the Thundercat nobles that will serve as the Prince’s protectors. What better time to destroy everything Claudius holds dear to him. Lion-O’s tenth season will be his last." The night’s stillness was broke by the sound of laughter.

 

* * * * * * *

"It seems to me, Lord Claudius, that you have already made up your mind on who you wish Lion-O’s protectors to be." Noble Pole of the puma clan commented. "This council meeting is a formality more then anything."

"But it is still required," The lion answered, "The vote is still required to confirm the choices, and Lord Jaga’s are not the only ones that are under consideration." He stood and glanced at each noble in turn. "All those presented to this council will be given fair trial as is required. And I am quite pleased with the candidates that have been suggested from each clan. I will not deny that I do have preferences, but that is why it is an issue that the council decides." He nodded to Jaga.

"Are there any other candidates to be brought forward?" Jaga waited a moment before continuing, "Very well, I call the vote."

 

* * * * * *

"Did it go as expected?" Nydia asked her mate as he entered their quarters later that evening.

He nodded his answer. "Much to the other’s surprise." He gave the lioness a kiss on her cheek and reached down to grab a fast moving Lion-O "And have you behaved yourself today?"

"Yes Papa. Snarf took me, Kat, and Kit to the meadows today and we got to see a Nata bird." Claudius put the cub back on his feet and mussed his thick red mane. "I tried to get a feather but Kat scared it away."

The older lion chuckled, "Perhaps next time. Now run back to Snarf and I will be in to tuck you in bed later." He waited until the cub was out of earshot before speaking again. "Would you speak to Snarf tomorrow and ask him to keep the cubs within the lair proper."

Nydia glanced up from her weaving. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, nothing to worry about." He smiled at her

"You were never able to lie to me, Claudius. Something is bothering you."

"There have been some threats made, but it is nothing to concern yourself with." He added quickly when he saw the shocked look on his mate’s face. "Jaga has things well under control, but I would prefer Lion-O remains within the proper until this blows over." He glanced over at the weaving his mate had been working on. "Will you finish in time? It is traditional that the heir be presented with a tapestry to remind him of his ancient linage upon his tenth season, and I know that there have been many things to distract you from your weaving."

"Yes," she answered, but her voice still held a touch of concern. "The hall will be graced with Lion-O’s tapestry in time." She then allowed a smile to grace her gentle face. "And his training will begin before we know it. He is growing up so fast."

Claudius chuckled, "You sound as if you would like another." She just smiled back at him.

 

* * * * * *

Cheetara lay awake in her bed, trying to calm her heart from its frantic beat. The nightmare had come back and it was stronger then ever. The images seemed to become clearer every time they assaulted her mind though they were still not clear enough for her to see who or where this event was happening. All she knew was that something was going to happen, and she had to try and stop it.

"Cheetara?"

She turned to the soft voice, "I’m fine Seyan."

The tigress came over to the cheetah’s bed and slowly sat beside her, "I heard you. The nightmare again?"

"Yes, and its always the same." She shivered slightly as the images came back to her mind, "The screams, the bodies lying on the ground, the symbol cracked in half, and in the background someone laughing. Like they were enjoying it all."

"Maybe you should talk to Jaga about this in the morning." The healer suggested

"No, I don’t want to bother him with something as silly as a dream the day before Lion-O’s celebration. He has more important things to deal with." She settled back into her blankets.

"I suppose you’re right. But if this keeps happening, I want to run some more tests." The tigress said as she stood.

"Yes Seyan," the cheetah responded in a sleepy voice."

 

* * * * * *

The day was perfect. The sun’s bright beams lit the countryside and set the season’s fall colors aflame. The Lair itself was draped in bright colored banners and a feeling of celebration filled the air. Everywhere the signs of preparation could be noted, from the smells of baking in the kitchens to the sweeping of the side halls. Everyone working willingly at their tasks to make sure that everything was properly prepared for Lion-O’s tenth season celebration. Or at least they were trying to.

"Tygra! Help!" Came the plaintive wail from Cheetara’s room

The tiger hurried into the cheetah’s room. "Cheetara? What’s wrong?"

"What’s wrong? What do you mean what’s wrong? I look horrible! Oh, Thundera, I knew I should have gone to bed earlier last night, but I just couldn’t sleep, and now I don’t know what dress to wear, and my mane is a mess, and…"

Tygra almost burst out laughing, but wisely plastered a calm expression over his humor. She wouldn’t really hurt him, but getting beaten over the head with a pillow was a real possibility, and then he’d be the one looking like he’d gone for a walk in a hurricane. "Calm down, Cheetara," he said soothingly. "You look lovely, as always. And I’ve always liked the golden brown best. It brings out your eyes wonderfully."

Cheetara bite her lip lightly. "You’re sure about the brown? It’s not too drab? I don’t want to look like some dull little nothing…"

Tygra touched her cheek lightly. "You could never be dull or drab. You look…magnificent in brown. Like a queen."

She turned her cheek into his caress, visibly calming. "You always know just what to say."

"Tygra? Cheetara?" Seyan’s voice carried up from below. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost," Cheetara said, and pushed Tygra out into the hallway just long enough to slip into the brown dress and neaten her mane.

"Well hurry. You’ll be late."

She looked into the mirror for one more long moment, making sure the make-up covering her bruises had not smudged. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and raised her head, putting a look of confidence on her face. She quickly turned and reopened the door only to find Tygra standing there with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Told you it would look fine." He teased.

She smacked him lightly. "No one likes an I-told-you-so," She said in her best imitation on Seyan. He laughed.

"Lady Cheetara," He bowed gracefully to her, "may I have the honor of being your escort for the day?"

She blushed at his attentions, "Only if you promise not to do that all day."

Tygra smiled. "Blast. And here I was looking forward to having the perfect excuse to practice my very best manners."

"Conniving tiger," she mumbled as she headed for the stairs.

"Cheetara, you look beautiful." Her foster father praised as she entered the common area of the house.

She felt her face go flush again, "Thank you, Tyben."

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone," Seyan scolded in a laughing tone. "She’s nervous enough as it is." She quickly gave Tygra a critical eye before nodding her approval at his appearance. "Now come along, we don’t want to be late."

 

* * * * * * *

"Lion-O?" his nanny,Fatima  called out as she searched the room, "Lion-O! Where has that boy gotten to now?" ears twitched as he heard the sound of childish laughter. She followed it to its source and groaned. "Oh, no!"

In the small courtyard outside Lion-O’s window, Lion-O and the twins were playing tag. They’d obviously been hiding behind, under, and in the bushes, judging by the mud and scratches. Grass stains testified to a few falls on the lawn as well.

"Hi Fatima, "Kit waved with a huge grin on her face.

The older Lynx stood arms crossed "what are you doing?" 

"Playing," Kit answered simply as she took off after her brother and Lion-O.

"Fatima? Where are the cubs?" Lady Nydia asked and walked over to the open court yard, "Not again, The ceremony starts at sunset." She sighed, "I will see if someone can be spared to assist you in cleaning them...again." She frowned at the playing cubs.

"No worries my Lady, They will be ready no need to send help." She smiled at her charges, "At there age they only have two settings, Hyper active or asleep. It is better that they burn some energy now before the ceremony starts."  

"I honestly don't know how you manage."

"A firm hand, sense of humor and continued prayers for patients. Honestly they are no worse then when Claudius was a cub" She laughed, "The stories I could tell you." 

"Playing tag," Lion-O replied, amazed that is wasn’t obvious.

Fatima’s eye’s narrowed and she began to tap her foot. "Lion-O. Are you in your very best clothes?"

Lion-O froze, suddenly looking very nervous. "Umm…yes, mother."

"What is the rule, when you are in your good clothes?"

"Don’t get them dirty," he said in a very small voice, suddenly aware that he was a mess.

"Tag! Your it!" Kit sang as she flew by.

. "Stop it Kit," Lion-O said. "The game’s over. We have to go and get changed now."

"Kitalee. Katvaren." Nydia called out to the twins

Kit froze at the sound of that voice. "Oh, hi Aunt Nydia." She said meekly, trying to straighten her dress. Kat poked his head out from under the bushes and, seeing the lioness, instantly ran over and stood by his sister.

"Go to your rooms and get cleaned up," Nydia said firmly. "And do it quickly, we don’t have much time."

"Yes ma’am" came the reply of the three cubs. They scattered, running for their rooms, and Snarf hurried after Lion-O, not really wanting to remain near Nydia when he’d just failed to keep Lion-O out of trouble.

After they were out of earshot the lioness allowed the smile and laughter that had been bubbling up in her to come out.

"What’s so funny my love?" Claudius asked as he entered the room.

"Just realized that I’d turned into my mother," she said with a chuckle. "The cubs will need a few minutes to get themselves cleaned up. And I’m afraid they will be wearing their second best outfits for the ceremony, given that they managed to get the best ones filthy playing in the courtyard." Both lions turned at the sounds of doors slamming and small feet and voices heading towards the room.

"Stop it Kit."

"Well ya gotta brush your mane."

"Give me the brush. I can do it."

"Gotta get it from me Kat."

"Snarf, stop fussing I can do it myself." Lion-O told the old snarf.

"Rrrroooww, you have to look perfect Lion-O."

"Well my dear, it would appear that we have three cubs that do not have their best manners on today."

Claudius whispered to his mate.

"Kitalee! Katvaren! Quit playing and get ready for the ceremony! Lion-O, let Snarf do it!" Nydia rolled her eyes and exchanged a smile with her mate. The three cubs quickly went about doing as they were told with the minimum of complaints and teasing. "Now I will have no more of thisbehavior today is that clear?" Nydia asked each of the kittens

"Yes, Aunt Nydia" the twins chorused at the same time as Lion-O said "Yes Mother."

She gave a sharp nod. "Good. Now, come along. We’re running late and it’s not polite to keep people waiting."

Lion-O grumbled under his breath. "I’m going to be Lord one of these days. Why do I have to worry about being late?"

Nydia and Claudius both drew themselves up to there full heights as Snarf cringed and whimpered "oh, no…" Even the twins were shocked into silence.

"Lion-O," Nydia said angerly, and Claudius continued. "First of all you are not Lord of the Thundercats yet. And second it is always important to consider the thoughts and feelings of other people. It is not less important for a Lord, it is more important. A Lord must always place his peoples’ welfare above his own, and in order to know what the best thing for his people is, he must always take their reactions into account. He must know his people and their limits. And there arefew ways to push people to their limits more quickly then through discourtesy. If you treat them like they are not important to you, then when you really need their support—and do not doubt that you will—it will not be there. A Lord earns the loyalty of his people not by being born into a certain family or raised in a certain place, but by taking care of his people, and showing that he does care for their welfare. And the best way of doing that is by treating them as you yourself expect to be treated—with respect and courtesy." Claudius frowned down at his son, "Now, I do not ever wish to hear of you showing such discourtesy to anyone again. Is that understood?"

Lion-O’s chin quivered at his father’s stern lecture, but he nodded and his voice was clear. "Yes sir."

"Then let us be on our way." The Lord took his mate’s arm in his and glancing behind as they entered the halls, smiled as they were followed by three kittens with their heads held high with pride.

 

* * * * * * *

"Are you certain you can get into the throne room with no difficulties?" the nervous cheetah asked.

The figure laughed, "Just make sure your men are where they are supposed to be. I’ll handle the rest."

"When will you do the task?"

"After the anointment ceremony is done. Everyone will be relaxed and unsuspecting."

"Need I remind you that failure will not be tolerated? All of them must die. No witnesses can be left to identify you."

"Easy," the figure sneered, "I can handle a bunch of overly confident Thundercats. They feel safe together within the Lair walls, and that will be their downfall." An evil grin spread over his face, "And then once Claudius and Lion-O are dead, nothing can stop me."

 

* * * * * * *

"Tygra. Cheetara." Jaga motioned the couple over and gave them a critical eye. Tygra was dressed in the blue-silver robes and the soft gray under tunic of his clan, his mane neatly cut and brushed into its customary style. Cheetara wore the golden-brown dress that the tiger had suggested, its skirts flowing down to her ankles and successfully hiding the bruises and cuts still on her legs. Her blond-spotted mane lay neatly brushed and was pinned back from her face with several small golden pins in the shapes of stars. They had been a gift from Tygra many years ago. She finished her outfit with the set of silver bracelets that she never took off. Both tiger and cheetah now also added the symbol of the Thundercats to their outfits, Tygra attaining the rank three seasons earlier and Cheetara just last month. "Yes, you both look excellent."

The two bowed, "Thank you Lord Jaga." Tygra replied while Cheetara was fighting off another blush. "I see Lady Nydia out did herself with Prince Lion-O’s tapestry." The tiger pointed to the large, brightly colored weaving that now graced the hall. "It is hard to believe that he is ten seasons old now. It seems like just yesterday he was learning to crawl."

"I could say the same for another trio that once prowled the Lair’s halls with their antics." Jaga smiled at booth tiger and cheetah, "Ah and here comes the missing member of that club." The couple turned and waved to the approaching panther. He was dressed in the traditional dark blue robes and black under tunic of his clan and also wore the symbol of the Thundercats upon his robes.

"Lord Jaga," Panthro bowed in greeting, "Tygra." He took the tiger’s hand in a firm grip and gave the cheetah a soft kiss upon hers. "Lady Cheetara you get more beautiful each time I see you."

"I swear between the two of you my face will remain red until next season." She teased the panther and placed her arm in Tygra’s.

"I can’t think of a more flattering color for you." Tygra said as he glanced down at her, a loving smile on his face.

"Citizens of Thundera." The herald’s voice carried over the chatter in the hall. "Lord Claudius calls forth those chosen to stand before the eye." Within the crowd several nobles stepped forward including Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro. In total 24 stood before their Lord. "Let it be known that those nobles coming forth are the chosen from each clan. Each has passed the trials put forth by their Clan Lords. Come forth young nobles of Thundera. Come forth and be chosen."

The nobles formed a single line before the raised daises where their Lord and Lady sat. As one they bowed in homage to their Lord. Claudius stood, "Nobles why do you come forth today?"

"To request the honor of protector." The candidates answered in unison.

"Have you each passed the trials placed before you by Clan Law?"

"We have."

"Do each of you swear to abide by the Code of Thundera?"

"We swear to abide by the Code of Thundera: Truth, Honor, Justice, Loyalty."

"As each of you know only three nobles are appointed to the position of protector." Claudius stated, his voice caring through the hall. "I am honored that each clan sent such fine candidates to me for the choosing. To those of you that are not picked, you will still have a place among us as Thundercats; some of you have already begun serving in this capacity. At this time I call forth the chosen." He motioned to Jaga, who stepped forward with Lion-O at his side.

"Nobles of the clans. Before you stands Lion-O son of Nydia mate to Claudius Clan Symia, the Lord heir of

Thundera." He turned to the cub, "Lion-O, before you stand the greatest of the Clan nobles. Among them stand your protectors, those who will guide you throughout your training and life. Today, upon your tenth season, we begin the forging of this partnership. Lion-O do you wish your protectors called forth?"

The young lion pulled himself up to his full height and spoke out proudly. "I wish my protectors called forth."

Jaga turned and faced the nobles, "Panthro, Son of India mate to Barlo clan Begh’ria step forth." He paused as the panther stepped out. "Do you accept the task of protector of Lion-O?"

"I, Panthro, accept the task."

"Then stand behind your charge." He waited until the panther stood behind Lion-O. "Tygra, Son of Seyan mate to Tyben clan Asia’tal step forth." He paused, "Do you accept the task of protector of Lion-O?"

"I, Tygra, accept the task."

"Then stand behind your charge." Jaga glanced quickly at Claudius and received a nod. "Cheetara, daughter of Cheeyana mate to Kenydar clan Duma step forth." He paused, "Do you accept the task of protector of Lion-O?" He was forced to stop as the hall was filled with the sound of gasps and outcries. " _That outcast?" "How could they pick her over a true noble?" "She’s a nothing, a clanless cheetah."_

Cheetara stood proud before her Lord despite the words she heard spoken about her. She waited until the room had once again fallen into silence before speaking. "I, Cheetara, accept the task." Her voice resounded through the large hall.

"Then stand behind your charge." Jaga turned and faced Lion-O "Lord Heir Lion-O, behind you stands your protectors. Honor them as they will honor you and the bonds you form will never be broken. Trust them as they will trust you and no lies will come between you. Learn what they have to teach and wisdom will grace your future. Remain loyal to them as they do to you and you will never stand alone. Honor the Code of Thundera for all time and the eye will protect you."

"Truth, honor, justice, loyalty. Thundercats, HO!" The appointed protectors called out as the hall erupted with cheers.

 

* * * * * *

"I think you shall do quit well with him Tygra." Jaga encouraged the now nervous tiger. "You have the temperament to deal with his lack of attention while Panthro has the skills to harness the energy in his body by turning it towards combat training. Cheetara will provide the stability between the two."

"I think I’ll start him out on the basics as soon as I can. The boy has too much energy." Panthro commented as he watched the young lion go dashing through the hall, quickly followed by the twins. "Might even start the twins too."

The cheetah laughed lightly, "I think I shall leave you men to discuss whatever it is you do and join Nydia and Seyan." She bowed to Lord Jaga and Panthro in parting and rewarded the tiger with a tender kiss on his cheek. She slowly made her way across the marble floor to her foster mother and her Lady, her eyes wandering about the room taking in the bright tapestries that hung upon the ivory white walls andthe way the sun sent the golden trim about the room to sparkling. Her wanders brought her passed the main doors of the large hall and her eyes caught site of the symbol of Thundera hanging above it. She felt a sudden chill come to her, despite the warmthin the room, as her mind flashed the same images that had haunted her dreams for the last two months. Her alert eyes quickly glanced around the room again, this time taking in faces of those present. There in the group off to the side, her eyes caught site of a familiar face. "Symon," She whispered to herself, her premonitions coming even stronger now. She turned to speak to the guards stationed at the door and froze. Around the guard's neck hung a familiar symbol.

 _"Clan Che’Dar here?"_ Every bit of instinct in her screamed to get out of that hall, _"they are forbidden with in within the Lair walls."_ Once again glancing about the hall, she caught sight of Tyben, Bralo, and her Lord standing near the windows and made her way over to them as discreetly as possible.

"I believe we have a problem," the cheetah motioned the lion’s attention over towards Cheetara, "She knows something."

Symon glanced at the cheetah now making her way through the crowd to her Lord, "How much longer?"

"Another ten minutes before they’re in position." He looked at Cheetara again, "You want me to take care of the Outcast?"

"No, we can’t afford a scene right now. Wait here." The lion made his way over, intercepting Cheetara before she could reach her goal. "Well, Cheetara. It has been a long time." He greeted her with a small nod of his head.

"It has Lord Symon," She gave the smallest bow her manner allowed and tried to walk around the larger lion. "Please excuse me."

He grabbed hold of her arm, "What is the rush Cheetara? I just wish to know how you have been the last three seasons since I have seen you?"

The cheetah’s body trembled slightly at the feel of his hand upon her arm, her eyes suddenly going wide in shock as her mind came alive with images.

_Symon standing over the two bodies, a bloody knife in his hand. His manic laughter filling the hall. A familiar voice_

_screaming out a name she couldn’t make out. Small, childish cries calling out for a mother._ She forced her eyes to look at the two bodies lying in the puddles. _A mane of red-strips in a familiar cut, the blue-silver robes of the tiger clan lying face down. Beside him a small femine figure with a long red mane, the crest of Thundera upon her headdress._

Her eyes first showed horror and confusion, then comprehension as explosions rocked the lair. The crowd scattered, the civilians going to the shelters, the military running to their posts. In the confusion, several more cheetahs were able to slip into the throne room. As the room cleared, the cheetahs barred the doors, sealing themselves in with their targets: Jaga,Claudius, Nydia, Tyben, Barlo, Seyan, Lion-O, his protectors, and the twins. Next to each of them was a large cheetah, standing guard over them. Symon shoved Cheetara over to join the others, and Tygra grabbed her before she could stumble to the floor.

"I have a little proposition for you Uncle." Symon said with a cynical smile.

"What’s the meaning of this, Symon" Claudius growled.

Symon walked over to Claudius and glared at him. "You don’t talk until I tell you to. Now, I am going to ask you a question, and you will answer it or I will not be responsible for my…associates’ actions." He motioned to the cheetahs, "but first why don’t we get more comfortable. Colm, why don’t you escort the ladies to the window and allow them the view of the courtyard." The large cheetah nodded and with a wave of his hand he and three others went to gather the women. "And then Uncle, you and I will talk."

"You will not lay a hand on her." Tyben growled placing himself between the cheetahs and his mate. Tygra quickly did the same with Cheetara.

"Leave my Mother alone!" Lion-O shouted as one of the cheetahs grabbed Nydia, and jumped forward, grabbing the cheetah’s leg and biting down hard. The twins quickly joined him, biting and scratching in defense of their aunt. The cheetah snarled and kicked at them.

"Tyben! Look out!" Seyan’s cries came too late as he was struck in the head and collapsed to the floor, blood flowing from the open wound.

"Father!" Tygra yelled. The cheetahs took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Cheetara.

"Get your hands off me, you louts!" She shouted, struggling in their grip.

"Enough!" Symon yelled, stepping forward and grabbing hold of Cheetara placing a knife at her neck. "I suggest you stop now or this pretty one will not have to worry about growing old."

Tygra snarled but remained still. "You are a dead man Symon." The tiger swore, his eyes hot and hateful.

"Now ladies," he snarled the word out, "to the windows or…" he cut a little deeper into the cheetah’s throat causing a small line of red to run down her pale neck. There was a frozen moment when it wasn’t quite certain that they would obey, and then they did as they were told, Nydia grabbing hold of Lion-O and the twins as she did so. He leaned closer to Cheetara and whispered in her ear. "And later perhaps you and I can take up where Cain left off."

Cheetara glared up at him, "if Tygra doesn’t kill you, I will."

He laughed, "get over there." His forcefull shove sent her flying roughly into the hard floor by the other women sending stabs of pain through half healed wounds and causing her to cry out. Tygra’s growl could be heard in the now silent room.

"I wouldn’t tiger," Symon warned and just to make a point he walked over and kicked the cheetah in the stomach. "Now Uncle about our talk. You see you have something I want. And sadly there is only one way of going about getting it." He walked back over to the lion.

"The throne." Claudius said in contempt.

"Oh, you are so clever Uncle."

 

* * * * * *

Tygra glanced over quickly at Cheetara and noted that his mother was helping her, then turned his attentions back to his father, kneeling to check on the wound. "Father?" he shock the older tiger gently, "Father? Can you hear me?" The older tiger was still and silent, obviously unconscious. It wasn’t a good sign. He reached and tore off some of his robe and placed pressure on the still bleeding wound.

"How is he?" Barlo asks in a whisper, not taking his eyes off the cheetahs guarding them.

"Not good," Tygra answered. "All I can do is stop the bleeding. I can’t tell what kind of damage may be inside."

Barlo placed a hand on he tiger’s shoulder, "just do what you can Tygra. We’ll get out of this."

Cheetara felt as if her insides were afire after the kick she received from Symon. Her lungs gasped for air as her head swum in between the realm of consciousness and unconsciousness. She could feel gentle hands trying to help her sit up and she tried to focus her blurred vision on the face above her. "Seyan." She said weakly.

"Can you sit up?" the tigress asked.

"Yes, I think so." The cheetah slowly pulled her body off the cold floor into a sitting position. She felt a wave of dizziness and nausea come to her as she tried to pull herself completely up right.

Seyan quickly supported the shaking cheetah by her shoulder, "Are you dizzy?" she watched as the color drained from the girl’s face and her eyes began to get a glassy look to them. "Cheetara?"

She stared at the tigress and tried to answer her, but couldn’t find her voice. "Ahhhh!" She cried out and clutched her abdomen. She felt Seyan’s hands under her as her feet failed to support her weight and she came crashing to the floor.

Tygra’s head swung around at the sound of someone crying out in pain from the direction of the women. He felt ever muscle in his body tense at the sight of Cheetara collapsing to the floor.

"Steady Tygra," Panthro gripped the tiger’s arm. "They’ll kill you before you get half way across the room." The panther watched as his friend visibly forced his body to relax and turn his attention back to the prone form of his father.

 

* * * * * * *

"I can not give you what is not mine to give Symon." Claudius tried to reason with his nephew. "I do not own the throne or the leadership of Thundera and thereby it is not mine to give. It is owned by the citizens, the common people we serve." He motioned out the window at the vast city lying in the bellow. "Those that live down there are the ones who own the throne. Only they can grant you what you desire."

Symon laughed, "They are nothing. They are put here to serve the us." He motioned around the room and then a manic smile came to his face. "Well, me anyway. You won’t have to worry about owning anything soon Uncle." He walked over to the women. "You see I have a problem. As long as you live, the dredges we rule will look to you and that worthless code that you cling to."

"The Code is what we are. It is the reason for the existence of the Thundercats," the Lord’s eyes flashing with his anger as they followed Symon across the room.

"Ah yes. Truth, honor, justice, and loyalty," He spit the words out. "And where has that code gotten us Uncle? Nowhere! We could have been supreme in this galaxy, but no! The Code forbids it." Symon reached out and grabbed Nydia, roughly pulling her to him. "Now, Uncle the other part of the problem is that I can’t allow anyone of your blood to live either." He pulled his knife out and playfully ran it across Nydia’s throat.

 

* * * * * *

"We have to get out of here." Barlo’s eyes glanced around the room looking for any openings for escape. "Symon won’t let Claudius, Nydia, or Lion-O live, probably kill us too."

"We can’t do anything unless we can get to the women first. Those guards could shot them down before we were halfway to them." Panthro spoke softly to his father. "We need a distraction of some sort."

"What do you have in mind, Panthro?" Jaga asked his eyes following the track of Symon and his Lord around the room.

The young panther stood and acted as if stretching stiff muscles his fingers pointing to the area by the daises. The others turned their eyes in the direction and quickly covered the shocked expressions on their faces. There, behind the thrones in the shadows, stood several of Claudius’s special guard. Thundercats trained in the art of covert operations, and they were here.

"How long have they been there?" Jaga asked.

"I noticed them about five minutes ago." Panthro answered. "Luckily Symon’s thugs are relaxed and not watching things to close." He motioned to the cheetahs lounging against the walls. "Will they wait until they can be sure to reach Claudius or Lion-O safely?"

Jaga nodded, "Yes. We are the second priority here. The primary goal will be to get either Claudius or Lion-O to safety." The jaguar looked down at Tygra and his father. " When the time comes, can he be moved?"

"I don’t know," the tiger looked exhausted. Between the stresses of caring for his father and worrying for his Mother and Cheetara, he was wearing down fast. "I stopped the bleeding, but he still won’t wake up…" he paused as a small moan escaped Tyben’s lips. "Father?"

The older tiger’s eyes slowly opened, and a confused look crossed his face as he found himself looking up at his son. "Tygra?" his voice sounded so weak. "What happened?"

"Lie still Father." Tygra put a restraining hand on his father to keep him from trying to sit up. "You were hit in the head and have been unconscious for the last hour."

Tyben looked at his son again, his face only registering confusion, "but aren’t you and Cheetara supposed to be in class?"

Tygra looked up from his father's face and caught the other's eyes, his expression saying all that needed to be said. It was as bad as it could get. The silence of the room was suddenly broke by the sound of a cubs scream

 

* * * * * *

"Healer?" Nydia’s calm voice cut through the panic threatening to over take the tigress’s mind, "What is wrong with her?"

Seyan blinked and took a moment to glance at her still prone mate, "Umm, I..I" she cleared her throat and tried to calm her voice, "I think Symon may have torn some of the repairs I did in the last surgery." She felt the cheetah start to stir on her lap. "Cheetara?"

"Mother," Lion-O’s shaky voice whispered, "is Cheetara alright?"

Nydia quickly turned to comfort the three cubs, "Healer Seyan is doing all she can," she glanced up and watched as Symon and Claudius slowly moved towards them. "And right now I need you to be brave for me no matter what happens. Can you do that?" she asked the three cubs. Each gave her a small nod and she quickly pulled them into a tight embrace. "I love all of you."

"My Lady," a voice weakly whispered. Nydia turned and saw that the cheetah’s eyes were now open and filled with pain "No harm will come to them, I swear."

The lioness reached over and took the cheetah’s hand in her own. "I know." She could hear Symon’s voice right behind her now and suddenly felt herself pulled away from the others.

"Mother!" Lion-O made to run to her when Seyan’s strong hands grabbed hold of him.

Nydia turned and smiled at the cub, her eyes filled with tears. "I love you."

 

* * * *

Claudius felt his blood go cold at the action. "Do not do this, Symon." He slowly moved forward. "By Thundera, please don’t!"

Nydia’s body shuddered at the feel of the cold steal upon her throat, her eyes locking on those of her mate’s as they both silently said what they knew would be their last good-byes. She could feel Symon’s hot breath on the back of her neck and his hands on her face. "Please not in front of the children." She begged him. "Please," She could feel her tears running down her cheeks.

"You have a beautiful mate Uncle. It’s a shame that she really has to die so young." His smile took on a psychotic look as he drew the knife back. "Say bye-bye Uncle."

"NO!" Claudius’s scream ripped through the room as in one swipe of a blade he watched as his life’s love collapsed lifeless to the floor. He quickly fell to his knees and cradled her limp body within his arms. "Nydia," he gasped in sobs. "My love." He clutched her to him, not caring about the blood now covering the front of his robes.

"Well Uncle, it seems that you are now single." Manic laughter filled the hall.

 

* * * * * *

Seyan fought to keep her grip on the fighting cub, "Lion-O, no. You can’t help her."

"Oh Gods!" Cheetara’s outcry was enough to pull the healer’s eyes out onto the middle of the hall. The cheetah moved quickly despite her weakness and grabbed hold of the twins and, as Seyan did with Lion-O, turned their eyes away from the scene playing out before them. "Don’t look."

"Say bye-bye Uncle."

Both cheetah and tigress stood frozen as they watched their Lady murdered before them, each one helpless to stop the madman’s actions. "Nydia" Seyan whispered as she clutched Lion-O to her.

"Now for the heir to the throne." Symon’s voice cut through the tigress’s shock and she quickly placed herself between the mad lion and Lion-O. "Step away healer."

"Never," she growled.

"You shall not harm him while I have breath in my lungs." Cheetara hissed while pulling herself up beside her foster mother

"I can arrange that."

 

* * * * * * *

"How much longer are they going to wait?" Tygra snarled. "He has already killed our Lady, who will be next?"

"Be calm Tygra, "Barlo whispered, "it will happen soon." The panther glanced back at the thrones. "In fact I would be ready to close your eyes."

The tiger had no time to respond as suddenly the hall was filled with a light so bright that he swore he felt his eyes burning in their sockets. _"Flash grenade!"_ His mind screamed at him. He threw himself in the direction he knew his father was and placed his own body between the injured tiger and anything else that might harm him. Around him he could hear the sounds of a battle and screams of pain. Then as suddenly as ithad begun, the room once again fell silent. He could hear the soft cries of children and the moans of wounded as he slowly lifted himself off his father. He quickly glanced around the room and found he had to blink his eyes several times to clear them. Hesaw the cheetahs that had been guarding them now on the floor, either unconscious or dead. Claudius still clutched Nydia to him, but now two rather large lions guarded the Lord. He heard the sound of others now entering the hall and saw a group of healers. He quickly motioned them over to his father and watched as they went to work on the again unconscious Tyben. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and weakly made his way over to the women. His mother was trying to comfort the three cubs while another team of healers worked on Cheetara.

"Tygra," Seyan pulled her son into an embrace, "Tyben?" she asked, her eyes looking over at her mate as the healers placed him on a gurney.

Tygra slowly shook his head, "It’s not good." He watched his mother’s expression, "Go to him. I’ll see that the cubs are taken care of."

"Thank you," She gave him a loving kiss on his cheek and followed the gurney bearing her mate into the hall.

"We’ll take the cubs out of here." Kala said as she and another healer came over to the tiger. She took Kat and Kit’s hands in hers and allowed the second healer to carry Lion-O out of the room.

With the cubs now taken care of, the tiger was able to turn his total attention to Cheetara. "Will she be alright?" he asked one of the healers attending to her.

"It’s hard to say right now, Noble Tygra, "The healer, a puma, answered, "She has some internal bleeding and two cracked ribs. We’ll know more after we can get her stabilized."

"Tygra?" He quickly made his way to her side, "Are you ok?" she asked, her voice cracked with weakness.

He tenderly brushed her mane away from her face, "Yes, just a few bruises."

"Tyben?"

"I don’t know," he lied, "I’ll tell you as soon as I find out."

"We should go Noble." The puma said.

"I love you," the cheetah whispered.

 

* * * * * * *

"Get me eight units of whole blood and I want him on support now!" Seyan yelled as she dashed into the surgery with Tyben. "You," she pointed at one of the other healers, "attend to Lord Claudius." She quickly glanced up at the monitors over the surgery bed. "Damn! Get him ready." The healer ordered as she dashed out to scrub quickly and change into surgical gowns. "Kala! I need you!" The panthress quickly dashed in and prepared herself. "Massive hemorrhage to the cranium."

"How long has he been out?" Kala questioned.

"Not sure, we were in there for almost three hours total. I don’t know if he was conscious at all during that time." She dashed back into the surgery room. "Is he stable?"

"Barely," the technician answered. "Pressure is low and EEG is unstable."

Seyan quickly picked up her laser scalpel and gave her mate one last quick glance, "Don’t you give up on me now, Tyben." She whispered and quickly went to work.

 

* * * * * *

"How are you feeling?" the puma asked glancing at the monitors hooked to Cheetara as they made their way down the halls.

"Dizzy" she answered in a weak voice, her breathing labored. "Hard… to breath."

Tygra clutched on to her hand, "You hang in there. Not much farther." His concern was growing as her breathing became more labored. Her eyes began to drift closed. " ‘Tara?" No response. " ‘Tara!?" The monitors began to alarm.

"Out of the way!" The puma forcefully pushed the tiger, "Ok, we have no pulse." She quickly climbed on the gurney and began compressions. "GO!" she yelled at the technicians pushing the gurney.

 

* * * * * *

"Get me the stims now!" Seyan ordered as Tyben’s monitors all alarmed out. "Clear!" She activated the cardiac Stimulator and watched as Tyben convulsed as the electrical current hit his heart. The alarms remained. "Again!"

"Healer Kala!" a nurse called through the intercom. "Pumyra is on here way in with Cheetara and she is in full arrest."

"Go!" Seayn yelled at the pantherss, "Anything?" she asked the technician. He shook his head. "Give me full charge. Clear!"

The alarms just blared.

 

* * * * * *

"What’s her status?" Kala as the puma entered the med center with Cheetara.

"She was down five minutes, no pulse or respiration. Managed to get vitals back by injecting stims and compressions. Possible collapsed lung and internal bleeding."

The panthress nodded as she absorbed the information. "Tygra, wait in Seyan’s office. Pumyra, see if they need help with the other wounded."

"Will she be alright?" Tygra asked his voice shaking with his concern. "And how is my father?"

"I don’t know to both questions." Kala called over her shoulder as she rushed the cheetah into the surgery.

 

* * * * * *

Everyone in the waiting room quickly jumped to their feet at the sound of the door opening. A very tired looking Kala walked into the room, her eyes showing the signs of tears and her face lined in grief.

"How is everyone?" Barlo asked as he led the panthress to a chair and forced her to sit.

Kala took a deep breath before speaking. "Claudius will recover, but his sight is gone. Cheetara is just out of surgery and unconscious. She had massive internal bleeding two cracked ribs, and a collapsed lung. Lady Nydia was already gone." She paused and placed her face in her hands.

"What about Tyben?" Panthro asked. "Kala?" he softly touched her shoulder when she did not respond.

"Noble Tyben," her voice cracked, "died in surgery 15 minutes ago."

"No," Barlo whispered while the other stood in shock.

"There was nothing we could do." Kala continued as if trying to convince herself of the fact. "Too much damage had been done. Seyan tried everything, but no matter what we did…"

"Kala," Jaga’s calm voice stopped her ramblings. "You did all you could to save him. We could ask nothing more of a healer." He stood and turned to Barlo and Panthro, "For now we morn the loss of our Lady and Noble Tyben, but when we are done, those responsible will pay."  
   
 

 

* * * * * *

He paced. He had tried to sit and remain calm but found that he was unable to control the worry and fear within him. The others were in the waiting room, or so he had been told, but he did not feel like the comfort of his friends now. He wanted news. He wanted to know what was happening. He was ready to dash out of the small office and demand answers when the door was slowly pulled open. His mother entered the office, her expression completely blank, her posture slumped, not proud and tall as she usually stood. She walked quietly to her desk and sat in her chair turning the back to her son.

"Mother?" His voice full of concern at her unusual mood. She just sat there, her chair not facing him, silent, unmoving as if frozen in time. Tygra stood, walked around the desk, and knelt before her. "Mother?" he asked again.

She was crying, yet she had not uttered one sound, tears falling silently down her cheeks. Her eyes held a lost look and her face was a ghostly white. "I…" Her voice was soft almost to the pointof being inaudible. "I tried. I did everything I knew how to do." She looked at her son for the first time. "Nothing I did helped. Not the drugs. Not the machines. Not the begging. Nothing." She placed a hand on Tygra’s cheek. He noted that it was cold…shaky. "Maybe if I had been able to do something sooner. Maybe if…if I had worked faster I could have saved-" her voice cracked, her body began to shake. Tygra felt his own fear rising up in him, and felt hot tears stinging his own eyes now. "I tried…I couldn’t help him…I’m sorry Tygra…I tried."

The tiger’s mind reeled trying to comprehend the message his mother was trying to say. To understand…then suddenly it hit. "Father?" He watched the pain…the grief unfold within his mother’s eyes, "No," he whispered, trying to deny the truth with every ounce of his being. As if he could convince himself that it wasn’t true and then it wouldn’t be. "He can’t be" he glanced at his mother again. "I…" he couldn’t finish, the emotions finally winning their battle.

Seyan pulled herself out of her chair and sank to her knees upon the floor, gathering her son into her embrace. "I tried…I tried." She kept repeating. "Oh Gods!" She screamed out, "Tyben."

Within the dark room two lost souls clung to one another, wrapped within the grief and the knowledge that no one would ever be able to answer the call of that name again.

 

 

 


End file.
